For want of a friend
by IluthraDanar
Summary: Sylar never had a real friend in recent memory. But when he meets someone of equal abilities, and who doesn't seem to be afraid of him, he lets himself take the chance of finding someone he can call friend. Sylar/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Sylar is leading government agents on a wild goose chase. One night, as he's fleeing from some of these agents, he finds a new ally. Although Sylar prefers to be alone, he finds that this ally may be of use to him. Or maybe, she's the one running the show. In any case, for the first time in a long while, he lets someone into his life, someone from whom he can take nothing, someone who's just a friend. After all, everybody needs a friend.**

**I do not own Heroes. I'm just a fan. I usually write Star Trek fics but wanted to try something different, now that I'm inspired by the start of Season 4. Hope you enjoy.**

**For want of a friend Part 1**

Sylar ran. He ran for their lives. Those that followed him had no idea that if he chose to stop and face them, they would die. Tonight, he had no desire to face anyone, no desire to kill. So instead, he ran.

When he had reached the front yard of a rather large house in the middle of nowhere, he ran into a woman. Literally. They both fell to the ground, hard. The woman noticed the six men in black chasing the one who ran into her. She rose off the ground quickly, and turned to the stranger on the ground. "Who are they?" she demanded. "Quickly!"

Sylar tilted his head, staring up at the raven-haired woman who dared question him. "They're FBI," he told her, not sure why he was telling her. He saw, even in the dark, her smile. Not a pleasant thing, but rather, one like he often had himself when he killed, and was enjoying it.

The woman raised her hands, which now crackled with blue energy. That energy coalesced into spheres, which she launched at two of the men. They vanished in a bright flash, even as his confederates stopped in their tracks, and looked in surprise at their prey and the woman beside him. She must be one of them, they thought simultaneously. Their orders were to take out Sylar, so if she was helping him, she was now a target too.

The four remaining agents fired at the pair. The woman raised a hand, sweeping it in front of her. Sylar watched in amazement as the bullets were eaten by an energy field erected between them and the armed men, before they could reach their intended targets. The woman continued to fire the energy spheres at the agents until one by one, they had all disappeared in mini explosions of blue light.

The barrier vanished, no longer needed. The woman turned to Sylar, held her hand out to him, which he took, pulling himself up off the ground. "Is that why they were chasing you?"

Sylar looked at the woman. She was obviously someone like him, like all the others. He didn't know how much he should tell her, or if he should just kill her now and move on. "People are always chasing me," he said, brushing himself off. He gave her his killer smile. "Somehow, I've been misunderstood."

"Misunderstood. Right. I'm Selene. And I know what you are." She then indicated the house in front of them. "You're welcome to rest up, if you want. It's pretty quiet out here."

"I don't need your help," he said harshly. He still didn't know if he should dispatch her, or let her live because of the aid she'd rendered him. Not that he couldn't have handled the agents himself. What the others didn't know was at times, he could be quite magnanimous and would choose not to kill. It felt odd to see his pursuers done in, and not by his own hand. His curiosity got the best of him. Maybe he'd rest up a bit, eat something and see who this intriguing savior was. If she was as powerful as she seemed, he might have a look at the brain beneath that beautiful hair. "Alright, lead the way," he said. "By the way, the name is....Sylar."

The woman called Selene entered the house first, with the dark man in tow. She locked the door behind her. Sylar had to laugh at her precaution, considering what she was, and the fact that anyone after him would not be deterred by a mere door.

Selene went back to preparing her supper. "I hope you're hungry," she said wryly. "I made a lot, even though I wasn't expecting guests. Funny how things work."

Sylar sat at the dining table and watched her cook. In the light of the kitchen, he could see her better. The black hair, her eyes, which were an unusual turquoise. She looked about 25, no older than 30. But in light of her powers, she could be older. He ventured to question her. "Why did you help me out there?"

She turned and smiled at him again. "I saw that you were being chased by those men. I sensed in you something of what I am. I thought, why not. I haven't killed anyone in ages."

That last sentence shocked him. Was she exactly like him? What if she had some ability he wanted. Could he kill her for it? Would he be able, seeing how strong she was?

She checked the pot on the stove, and seeing that the food inside was cooking, went to sit down at the table. As if reading his mind, she said, "You can't take anything from me. I was born with all of my gifts. And I'll keep them. I know that's how you grow stronger, Sylar. You steal power from others. I never had to. I have everything you have, save for one thing. I can't shape shift as you can."

Again, she surprised him. How did she know? She could read his mind, but how did she know what abilities he possessed? He would have to be careful of his thoughts.

"What a handy thing to be able to do. Be anyone you want. And do anything you want because of it." Selene steepled her fingers. "How long have you been this way?"

"Since I was born, I knew I was...different. I learned of my ...gift a few years ago." Not wanting to go into any more detail, he only said, "It was never enough. I found I could steal the powers of the others, so I would grow stronger. I can't even die anymore."

Selene nodded. "Yes, I'm the same way. Regenerative powers. I can't die either. As I said, only the ability to shape shift is something I don't have. And don't worry, I can't steal it from you." She turned back to the stove, checking the steaming pot. "Supper's ready!"

Sylar took the bowl Selene had given him. It was a hearty stew, which he ate with relish. He hadn't realized how hungry he was.

After they'd eaten, Selene began washing their dishes. As he watched her, Sylar found himself curious about this woman who had killed for him. Yet she indicated that she'd killed before. And not for the same reasons he had. Who are you and where are you from? He attempted to force her to move from the sink and sit at the table. She was smiling that enigmatic smile, when she turned around to face him. But she wasn't moving at his behest. She laughed.

"Now why are you trying to use your power against me? I told you, you can't affect me. You can't hurt me. I may not be stronger than you, Sylar, but I think I'm pretty equal.

"Ok, I get it. I can't control you. So who are you? Why haven't you been picked off by those bastards who won't leave us alone?" He didn't elaborate of whom he was speaking when he said 'us'.

Selene sat at the table, and fixed her gaze on Sylar. "When I was young, my parents knew I was strange, different. The kids at school were afraid of me. The teachers wanted nothing to do with me. Once, I killed a bird just to see if I could bring it back to life. It stayed dead. We...moved a lot. But every time we did, the same thing would happen. I think they gave up on me. Later on, I found out that I wasn't so different. There were others like me. It made me angry to know that my parents never once sought help. I felt so alone. Finally, when I was 17, I ran away from home. I don't think they even looked for me." She chuckled. "They were probably relieved to be rid of me. But I found, with my abilities, I could live quite well. I can make people do things. So, I have this house, a car and no need to work at some mundane 9-5 job. I actually used to do good deeds for people. I saved several from being mugged. Took out the muggers. That was fun. I prevented a few bank robberies. Even tried to stop a war once. That was harder than I thought it would be. After awhile, I developed my own morality. I did pretty much what I wanted, to anyone. There's that fine line. I should have felt guilty, but you know what they say, life's a bitch, then you die. Only, I won't." She crossed her legs, and looked Sylar up and down. "So, what are your plans?"

"I haven't given it much thought. I have some people I have to...talk with. Until then...."

"You can stay here, if you like. I have the room." She rose from her chair. Sylar followed suit. As she turned to go to the hallway, he called up blue energy in one hand, and arced it straight at Selene, who turned so quickly, it took him by surprise. She put her hands up in front of her, stopping the energy. She laughed and shook her head. "I warned you, Sylar. I did." She absorbed some of the energy, and pushing her hands forward, gave him a taste of his own medicine, albeit less powerful than what he'd thrown at her.. He reeled back as he was hit, the energy at half strength. "Don't do that anymore. Come on." She led him to a bedroom. "You can stay here, if you like. Mine is down at the end of the hall. Bathroom is next door." She left him standing in the middle of the room.

Sylar tried to relax, but he found himself unable to. He'd showered the days sweat off, and put his slacks back on, leaving his shirt in the sink. There were some blood stains on it, and he was trying to soak them out.

He left the room, and sought out Selene's. He mentally pushed it open. She was sitting on her bed, a television set on but unwatched, papers strewn in front of her on the bed. She looked up. "Come in, Sylar. Can't sleep?" She waved her hands in front of her. "I was trying to work on these. Diagrams to a sub-military post. I have a job, if you will, to get a piece of equipment for a client of mine."

Sylar, suddenly curious, sat on the bed, and floated one of the papers to him. He read it over. Times, locations, supplies, all kinds of information were on these papers. Where had she gotten so much of what was probably, classified, information?

Selene looked up at him. "Want to have some fun before you go to wherever it is you have to go? Come with me. I could use your "special" talents." She waited for his answer.

He looked at her, then the scattered papers, then back to her questioningly. No answer seemed forthcoming. Finally ...."Ok," was all he said. He could always use some diversion. Washington wasn't going anywhere, and neither were the Petrellis.

Selene gathered up the papers, and floated them over to a small desk in the corner of her room. She leaned back against her headboard. "Stay. Relax. I don't mind. Where do you have to go anyway?"

"Washington DC," he said. He was surprised that she didn't even seem curious, since she asked him no further questions.

Sylar sat next to her, checking out what was on the television. Nightly news, filled with bombings, murders, and other kinds of destruction. Nothing of importance to him. He tried not to be shocked when Selene took his arm, and placing it behind her head, settled against him. How long had it been since anyone trusted him, or let him anywhere near them without fire power?

Sylar ran his hand over her bare shoulder. He was starting to relax some, here with this woman who was just like him. He didn't know her intent with the knowledge she possessed, but maybe he would join her. Running wasn't fun. What choice did he have?

"Tell you what. You help me out. Then we'll drive to Washington. The pay's good. What do you say?" She turned to look at him.

Sylar nodded silently.

"Good. We just have to get inside this post, you see. Find that piece of equipment and leave. We take out anyone who gets in our way. Simple. I'll drop off the item, and we can go. " Selene laughed. "You haven't done this before? Never mind, you don't have to tell me. I sense you have some experience getting out of tight places. You'll do fine, I think." She nestled back against Sylar. She raised a hand and held it, fingers pointing upward. Sylar did the same, touching his fingertips against Selene's. Blue energy crackled between them like tiny lightning both watched the energy arc between their fingers before breaking it off, leaving behind a sensation of pure pleasure.

"That's fascinating," observed Selene. "It seems our energy is compatible. I've never seen anything like it before."

They lay there, comparing their individual powers. "I could use that shape shifter ability," said Selene. "It must come in handy. You can't read minds, but your other abilities compensate for that. Sensing a lie by reading emotions. And no, you can't have my gift. Don't even think of it," she smiled, but the warning was quite clear. She turned slightly to lie over his chest. She suddenly had an idea.

"You said you were going to Washington. What a kick that would be, get close enough to the president and become him."

He smiled wryly, since that idea had occurred to him. "Pity you can't shape shift, or you could be the first lady."

Selene smirked at the idea, and retorted, "If I could, why couldn't I be the president, and you be the first lady?"

Sylar found the thought too comical, and pressing on her shoulders, flipped Selene onto her back. His leg thrown across her body held her down, as he stared down into her turquoise eyes, obviously enjoying her laughter as she found herself at a disadvantage. "It's a good thing you can't shape shift then." He slowly lowered his face to her, kissing her. He felt Selene respond, but suddenly found himself on his back once more, as she pushed against him. She sat up a bit. "Hey, look what's on TV. I used to watch this show in reruns all the time. The lead was just like me, and when you're a child, you look for something, anything, to connect with."

Sylar knew what that was like. "What show is it?"

"My Favorite Martian," Selene replied. When he just raised his brows in confusion, she elaborated. "This Martian crash lands on Earth and this reporter finds him, and takes him in, as his uncle. The Martian can do all kinds of things. Telepathy, telekinesis, and so on." She raised her hand and whirled her forefinger around. "He could move things with his mind," she said, as she pointed the finger at Sylar.

He grabbed her hand, holding it fast.

"Give me my hand back," she demanded.

"No," he said, rubbing his thumb on her palm.

Selene pulled her hand from his, and went back to watching the television. Sylar watched too, wondering why people would make and watch shows like that, yet if someone with such powers appeared in real life, they were feared, and chased to death. In his case, though, he could understand. He was to be feared. Selene didn't seem to be afraid of him, though, and that brought a new sensation to him. He probably could destroy her, if he could catch her off-guard, but he found himself not wanting to. That could change, but for now, he would help her out, and then see what they could accomplish in Washington.

The show was over and Selene turned off the TV with a flick of her hand. "We'd better get some sleep. There's work to do tomorrow, and then we have a long drive." She turned on her side, facing away from him. But she allowed him to press up against her. She went into his mind, and read nothing threatening to her. Only then, did she close her eyes and go to sleep.

For his part, Sylar slipped an arm over Selene's waist. She didn't object, so he relaxed. Her hair smelled of baked apples. Must be her shampoo. He slept a dreamless sleep, for the first time in weeks.

**A/N: I used to watch Heroes in the first season, but stopped at season two. I didn't know who Sylar was really. Then with Zach's new found popularity, I decided to give the show a chance. Now I'm in love with the character. So inspiration struck. If I have anything wrong, it's because of my missing two seasons. I'm not worrying about Elle and anything that happened with the Petrellis, kind of winging it here, so forgive me if it isn't 100%. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Selene prepares for her secret mission, while Sylar contemplates his place in the world, and what his plans have to do with his hostess.**

**I do not own Heroes. Only borrowing Sylar, who will be returned with his brain intact.**

**For want of a friend Part 2**

While it was true that Sylar had a dreamless sleep, Selene was not so fortunate. As he lay next to her, he could hear low mewling noises coming from her. He tried entering her dream, but found he could not. As she starting thrashing in her sleep, Sylar held her tightly. "Selene, wake up, Selene," he murmured, not wanting to startle her.

She cried, trying to squirm out of Sylar's embrace. "No, please, don't...do it...."

Sylar just held her, whispering in her ear, "Shhh, shhh, it's ok."

Selene opened her eyes, but for a moment, did not see her bedroom, or feel Sylar beside her. But as quickly as she had parted from her world, she returned to it. "What......Sylar? Oh god."

He released her. "You were moaning and tossing around. I was afraid you'd hurt yourself. What's wrong, Selene?"

"Bad dream, I guess. I don't know. I don't usually have nightmares. I can't even remember the details. It was just bad. It felt...bad." She sat up, her hands running through her hair. She looked at the man next her, trying to read anything coming from him. Was he the cause of her dream?

Sylar tried to make Selene comfortable. His newfound interest in someone that didn't entail robbing them of their power and killing them surprised him. He settled next to her as she fell asleep, and rather quickly. He hadn't quite decided yet, if these emotions filling him were a good thing, or a bad and unwanted thing. Maybe he would decide later, when the job Selene had spoken of was done. He could take her car and head for DC on his own. He then realized he was thinking, and Selene could read thoughts. He searched her face for any indication that she knew what he'd been thinking. But she was fast asleep. He'd have to remember to be more careful.

***********************

Selene had awakened before Sylar. She found the shirt he'd been soaking overnight, and checked for the bloodstains she knew had been there. They were gone. She squeezed out the excess water and tossed the shirt in the dryer. She then went about making breakfast. She hated working on an empty stomach.

Sylar smelled the aroma of bacon cooking. His stomach growled, forcing him to get up, despite himself. He found that he was enjoying having a comfortable place to be, without agents or anyone else chasing after him. He took a quick shower, but when he got out, he noticed his shirt was not in the sink. Slipping on his slacks, he went into the kitchen to find Selene preparing breakfast.

"Coffee is over there," she said, indicating the counter to her left. "I really hate going out on a job without a meal in my belly. Are you hungry?"

"I am now," he replied. "I think my power to make people do things involuntarily is insignificant to possessing a good sense of smell. You can't fight that. Hey, have you seen my shirt?"

"Yes, it's in the dryer. Should be dry by now." Selene placed two plates of food on the table.

Sylar went to the laundry room off the kitchen, pulled his still warm shirt out of the dryer, and put it on. The blood was gone, he noted.

He sat at the table with Selene. As they ate breakfast, she explained what they would be doing. She held up a map showing Sylar where the guards were posted around the complex. "There are usually guards here, here and here," she said, pointing at spots on the map. "Think you can handle them?"

A small grin appeared on Sylar's face. "I don't think I'll have a problem with that. Do you want them incapacitated, or merely dead?"

She looked unblinking at him. "I'll leave that to you. Have some fun. There are no good guys there."

"Why do you work for ...whomever it is, you're working for? It's not like you need the money." Sylar couldn't understand why any of their kind would work for someone else as a glorified thief. They were superior to ordinary humans.

"Maybe I enjoy the attention. Maybe I like having something to do. I'm not like you, Sylar, going around collecting other evolved humans' powers. I was born with all I need. Besides, I may not need the money, but I do like spending it. Let's finish reviewing the plan. Now, once we dispatch the guards, we'll need to get inside the main building, find the device and go."

"What is it we're looking for anyway?" Sylar asked.

"It's not important that you know," Selene replied.

Sylar didn't think he cared for her attitude. It wasn't like he was risking his life helping her, but he didn't appreciate being treated like a child either. He closed his fist tightly, holding in the frustration he suddenly felt.

"I don't think you're a child, Sylar. Alright, if you want to know. It's a...weapons detector, if you will. With it, no one will be able to hide the so-called weapons of mass destruction. The detector, which is a prototype, will reveal any hidden nuclear bombs and electromagnetic pulse weaponry, things like that, from thousands of miles away. No one country will be able to conceal their arsenals with this device in the right hands."

Sylar picked up the pen Selene had been writing with, closed his eyes for a second, then opened them. He grabbed her wrist tightly, glaring at her. He held the pen in his other hand, holding it inches from her face. "You're working for the CIA! You picked this up at their office in DC. Why did you kill those FBI agents, when you're working for the US government?"

Selene pulled her wrist from his hand. "Does it matter for whom I work? Why should you care? I killed those agents because they were chasing you, and because I owe allegiance to no one. I do what I want. We may live a very, very long time, Sylar. That's what our power gives us. That can mean a potentially boring existence. I like having fun. It doesn't matter what form it takes, as long as I enjoy doing it. So I hire myself out to government agencies, and they pretty much leave me alone. Of course, those agent killings could make it sticky, IF they knew who was responsible. But without any trace of the bodies....." She shrugged. "You can back out, if you like."

Sylar decided to stay. Selene might need his help, and he was feeling inclined to do so. Her working for the CIA didn't make him happy, but as she had said, he would look for ways to make this venture fun. He thought for a moment. Why did he need to have fun? Was killing fun? He killed for good reason, didn't he? So much power, what was he going to do with so much power? Why worry about it now. _Just have fun_, he told himself. Teasing Claire was fun. Playing Danko was fun. Life felt so empty to him at times. A future that stretched on for infinity. And he didn't want to be a nobody, because he knew he was special. Hadn't his mom told him that over and over, even after she was gone? So here he was, brimming with the power he had stolen from so many, yet he felt...

"What are you thinking?" Selene asked. She tried reaching into his mind, but found herself blocked. "You may not be able to read minds, but you can keep me from reading yours. I'm impressed." She quickly cleaned the kitchen and gathered a few things. "Sylar, do you have a license?"

He looked at her, confused. "License?" Why would she care if he had a license? Locking doors, needing a license? He had to laugh, it was so comical. Selene was an enigma to him, a contradiction of personality. "No, I don't have one. Is it necessary?"

Selene shrugged. "I'll let you drive anyway. Just be careful with my car, please."

"If something went wrong, you could just get a new one!" he said, holding his open hands in front of him. He didn't understand this woman. She could have anything she wanted, anything!

"Hey, I like this car." Selene tossed him the keys. "Let's go."

"One question. Why aren't we going out at night?"

Selene smiled at him. "And what fun would that be? We're not trying to hide. That would be too easy." She winked at him.

He followed her outside, opened the passenger door for her, and entered the driver's side. Selene stifled a smirk. He was a gentleman, even if he was a killer. Her eyebrow rose as she smiled to herself. It didn't go unnoticed by her companion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sylar helps Selene in her mission to get something for the CIA. Is he finally finding a place in the world where he can still be himself, but put his powers to good use? **

**I do not own Heroes or Sylar, but I would, if given the opportunity.**

**Enjoy! Review please, if you like it.**

**For want of a friend part 3**

Sylar drove the car in the direction Selene told him to go. When they got to the point where Selene had said they'd be temporarily ditching the car, he pulled over and drove into a copse of trees. They exited the car and while Selene perused the map of the complex interior one more time, Sylar made sure the car was not visible from the road. He couldn't believe that he was on a mission for the CIA. He had to laugh at himself. Noah would surely be laughing with him, if he could see him. On the other hand, it seemed like a lot of work. Why didn't they just blow their way into the complex, take what they wanted and leave. But it wasn't as if he had anything pressing to get to, so he'd go along for the ride.

"Sylar, one thing you must be careful of, once we're inside the building. No electric shows. At least, not until we're ready to leave. This place is extremely volatile, and we don't want it blowing up before we finish the job. Promise me, no electricity."

He gave her a look That would stifle his fun, to be sure. But she had a point, so he'd comply.

Selene pulled a Glock 23 from the glove box and slipped it into her waistband behind her back.

"What the hell do you need a gun for?" Sylar demanded. _She's really into the whole FBI-CIA thing_, he thought, shaking his head. He didn't understand Selene at all. Maybe that's why he was sticking around as long as he was. He was going to make sense of her, one way or another.

"Come on, Sylar, get into the game." Selene started for the road.

He ran up beside her. "So what's the plan?"

"I told you, take out the guards, get into the main building and find the device."

"That's no plan," he retorted.

Selene laughed. "You just don't get it, Sylar. Look, we play it by ear. When you're in the middle of it, you'll know what to do." She started jogging down a side path just off the road, and followed the gravel road that eventually led to a front gate. A quartet of uniformed men were standing guard.

Sylar made note of the fact that they were uniformed, obviously not the ill-dressed terrorists he had expected. He looked over at Selene, who nodded at him. He watched her walk boldly up to the gate.

"Hey, fellas, do you know how I can find the nearest gas station?" Selene was instantly in the sites of four guns. She only smiled more broadly. She waved a hand and the gate doors flew open. The guards had to scramble to keep from getting hit by them. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sylar step up until he stood beside her. She smiled and nodded once more, and both of them threw their hands out, blue lightning issuing from their palms. Each took out two guards, their insides fried by the energy bolts. Selene laughed, and ran inside, with Sylar following.

"According to your map, that is where we need to go," Sylar said, pointing at a large non-distinctive looking building. They headed for the structure, looking out for any more guards. Once they reached the door, Selene told Sylar, "The door is locked with an electronic combination. Can you figure out the code? We've got to hurry. We don't know if anyone from inside has heard us."

"I can do better than that." Sylar went to the keypad on the wall next to the door. He focused on it, his mind entering the device. He could see the circuitry which was connected to the tumblers of the door. He raised a hand, placing it over the keypad, willing the correct buttons to push as if he, himself, were pushing them.

Selene heard the tumblers unlock the door. She grabbed the handle, pulling it open. Stepping inside, her eyes quickly adjusted to the dark inside, but without seeing, she knew Sylar was still with her.

The pair followed a dimly lit corridor, that led to an open area. There was no apparent way to the lower level, so rather than waste time looking for stairs or an elevator, Selene swung her legs over the bar encircling the opening.

Sylar watched as his fellow agent in crime jumped down to the lower level. He placed his hand on the bar and leaped over it, falling to the floor and landing near her. "Now what," he asked.

Selene indicated the left corridor. "We have to look for a room that has a security system similar to the one we broke into. The energy output from that thing will lead me right to it." They started walking quickly, scanning doors and windows along the way. Selene felt nothing so far.

As they entered a lobby-like area, they happened to run into a group of uniformed men. Selene threw her hands out, mentally pushing a couple of them against a wall, where they hit hard and slumped to the floor. One guard pointed his gun at her, but just as quickly was thrown against the wall, unable to move. It was Sylar, holding the now frightened man there with one outstretched hand, while he pointed the forefinger of his other hand, easily cutting the man's throat. He then let him fall to the ground, blood bubbling out of the wound down the front of his shirt.

Selene gave Sylar a thankful smile. The pair ran rough-shod through any still-standing guards, before heading down the corridor. "I feel something. It's stronger this way," said Selene, turning down a short hallway that led to a locked door.

Sylar repeated his act of searching the lock for the code. It was easier this time, the tumblers quickly releasing. Selene opened the door, and entered a room filled with equipment, computers and other electronic paraphernalia. No staff were in the room, luckily for them. Sylar walked between the tables and desks, his mind seeking out the device they were looking for. At first it was difficult to distinguish between the different items, but after deciding to eliminate the things he knew couldn't be it, he was better able to seek what could be it. Selene might be better able to find it, touching upon its energy signature, but he would try too.

Selene sensed several people coming their way. In her mind, she saw men in white coats walking past the small hallway. _Scientists_, she thought. She held her breath until they had passed.

The sudden and loud sound of a klaxon alerted Sylar and Selene that their presence was now known.

"Hurry, Sylar!" Selene walked around, checking out anything that looked like a possibility. She started tossing things as she checked each piece.

"Found it!" she heard Sylar say. It wasn't very big, about 10 inches square. "This is it? It doesn't look like it could peel potatoes."

"I see how it works. It's the right item all right." He tucked the metallic box under his arm, and grabbing Selene's arm, dragged her out of the room. They couldn't go back the way they came, so headed up the same corridor as before, hoping to find way to the ground level.

"Here!" said Sylar, pulling open a door that had stairs leading up. Dragging Selene behind him, Sylar led the way, still holding onto the mysterious box. Several men were running down the stairwell, and seeing Selene, one pointed his gun at her, shooting her in the shoulder. She slumped against the railing, in obvious pain.

Sylar sent out bolts of blue electricity, cooking the insides of all the guards at once.

"No, Sylar, no...electricity," he heard the weak voice of his companion warn him.

"No time to worry about it!" He slipped his shoulder under Selene's arm, and helped her up the stairs. Once they exited out into open air, they headed for the gate.

Selene pulled her gun from her waistband and shot two guards heading for them. Her aim was true, and they fell to the ground. Already, her wound was healing, enabling her to move on her own. "Wait, Sylar. We have to take care of the entire complex. Stand over there," she said, pointing across the bare concrete area.

Sylar knew what she had in mind and smiled. When he was far enough away, he extended a hand toward Selene, who did likewise. Blue lightning arced between them, met and blended into one large ribbon of energy. Together they aimed the ribbon toward the building, where it danced and shimmered, seeking out anything metallic. Mini explosions broke out in labs where volatile materials lay, causing fires to spread as the energy ribbon filled the entire building. A man in a white coat came running out the door, his clothing on fire. Sylar pointed a finger and sent the man flying backwards, where he lay on the ground, burning. Selene was right. This was fun.

He turned back and started for the gate. Selene was there, waiting for him. Together, they ran out. Sylar mentally forced the gates closed, sealing them shut so that no one could follow them. That is, if anyone inside was still alive.

They headed for the concealed car, and got in. Sylar placed the box in the back seat, and started the engine, looking over the a smiling Selene. "That was....incredible. How did we join our power like that?"

"We have a compatibility. Remember when we touched fingers last night? I knew we could create an arc that would destroy the complex. I've never had that with anyone before. It _was_ incredible." She leaned back in her seat and laughed in relief. She remembered her shoulder wound, and opening her shirt, checked the spot the bullet had entered her skin. It was fully healed, the bullet having passed through her body. Sylar reached over to check the area the bullet had exited. It, too, had fully healed, leaving behind a small scar. That would disappear soon. He rubbed her shoulder, and then ran a finger along her cheek.

When they had almost reached the street where Selene lived, she told Sylar to keep going. She guided him to an old abandoned fast food restaurant. In the parking lot, a black car sat, waiting. "Would you believe they still do things like in the movies? It's ridiculously cliche. Pull over there and wait here." As soon as the car stopped, she grabbed the box and exited, walking over the black car.

Sylar watched as she leaned down to speak to someone through an open window. She gave the person the box, and was given an envelope in return. He kept his eye on her, ready to defend her, just in case. But she started back to the car, just as the black one started up and left the parking lot.

She got in, waved the envelope, saying, "Payday! They wanted to know who you were, and I told them, if they started asking questions, I wasn't going to do any more jobs for them." She opened the envelope and saw the large bills inside. "Hey, Sylar, we can really live it up in DC. The very best hotel, food, whatever you like."

He drove off back toward her house. Washington. He was in no real hurry to get there, but if she still wanted to go with him, he had already decided to let her accompany him. Maybe she could be of help to him in the same way he had been of help to her. He had people to confront, and Selene didn't seem to mind confrontations.

They pulled up in the drive, parked the car, and went into the house. As soon as they were indoors, Selene tossed the money on the kitchen counter, and went up to Sylar and hugged him, happiness washing off her onto him. He soaked up her emotions, and hugged her back, twirling her around. They laughed together. Sylar had reluctantly paired with people before, but not like this. He had never been allowed to be himself. Always, people looked at him as if he were some kind of monster. And maybe he was. But with Selene, he was able to appreciate his abilities, and embrace his existence completely and utterly.

Selene got out two wine glasses, took a bottle from a rack on the counter, and opened it. She poured wine into the glasses and handed one to Sylar. "Congratulations on a job well done." They clinked their glasses and sipped the red liquid. Selene looked up into the warm brown eyes looking down at her. "Thank you for helping me."

"How did you let that guy shoot you anyway?" asked Sylar, a hint of a smile on his face.

"I didn't _let_ him do anything. I got distracted. But thanks just the same." She placed a hand on the back of his neck, pulling his head down into a kiss. He responded, holding her waist in his large hands. Suddenly, she pulled away from him. "Shit! I lost my gun," she lamented.

Sylar laughed and hugged her. With all her abilities, and she was upset over a lost gun.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is a bit angsty. Some Sylar analyzation. Pull up the psyche couch and enjoy!**

**I do not own Heroes.**

**For want of a friend Part 4**

"What are you doing?" Sylar asked, entering the living room.

Selene was sitting at her desk, working on her computer. She surreptitiously waved her hand over the screen, and the image promptly changed to an ordinary spreadsheet of numbers. "Nothing. Just work."

Sylar placed his hands on both of her shoulders, bent low and whispered in her ear, "Don't lie to me, Selene. You said you don't have a job."

She turned to him calmly and said, "It's not job related work. Besides, you would know if I were lying, wouldn't you? "

He didn't sense a change in her breathing, nor any duplicity coming from her at all, but maybe she had a way of putting up a smokescreen. He couldn't trust his own heightened senses where she was concerned. He stepped back, and left her to whatever it was she was doing.

"Do you trust anyone, Sylar?" Selene asked. She figured on his suspicious nature, but after how well they had worked together, she had hoped he would come to trust her somewhat.

"Trust? If you knew everything I've been through, what others have done to me, you would understand why trust is so hard to come by." He ran a hand through his hair.

"That's not what I asked. Is there anyone you trust?" Selene took his hand, and led him to the sofa. He let himself be led there. They both sat, Selene tucking her legs beneath her, facing Sylar. "Talk to me," she said simply.

He looked at her, his eyes narrowed. Why did she want to pry into his business? She had easily spoken of her past, but he wasn't like that.

"I don't want to pry,......Gabriel."

"That's not my name!" he shouted, jumping up from the sofa. "It's not." His eyes roamed the room, a haunted look on his face. He wanted to pace like a caged animal, but he wasn't an animal. He knew that Selene didn't see him as such. He steadied his breathing, and sat down, feeling somewhat calmer..

"Look, I don't care what your name is, or what you prefer to be called. Gabriel, Sylar, Bozo the Clown, it doesn't matter." She placed her hand on his. "A name is just something we call ourselves anyway." Her hand moved up to his chest. She delved into his inner soul, seeking what, she wasn't sure. But she did find one thing. "Sylar, I sense goodness in you, but it's buried so deep, I don't think even you know it's there. You chose to end your past existence because of some betrayal you felt."

He removed her hand from his chest. "Are you trying to analyze me, _doctor_? You know nothing about me."

"Not true. I know, just from touching you, looking inside you. That place you don't go anymore. But sometimes he comes out....doesn't he? I know why you are what you are. It's the hurt, the bitterness, the disappointment, isn't it? Sylar, you let the anger inside you make you what you are."

"You're just like me. You kill. Maybe because your parents hated you..."

"My parents didn't hate me. They didn't understand. They were...afraid. Sylar, I am different from you. You kill because you hunger for more than you are. And because of the hatred inside you. I kill... and I feel nothing. Not a thing! I kill, and I don't care." Now Selene felt herself getting worked up. She had to end this now. Trying a different tact, she turned her body and leaned against Sylar's. She calmed herself further, and sensed that he was drawing from her emotions. He didn't move away from her, but rather placed an arm around her. She settled against him. At least he seemed to have forgiven her the so-called analyzations.

"Sometimes, I wish things were...different. I _have_ tried, but in the end, I'm Sylar and I can't change that." He held one of her hands and played with the fingers. He entwined his with hers. This felt good, this closeness. He was still Sylar, but he felt free to be more.

Selene looked up into his face. "Never apologise for what you are, and what you can do, Sylar. Does an artist apologise for creating a masterpiece? Does an athlete apologise for being physically superior to most people? Of course not! Why should you? They can't control you, so let them fear you instead." She smiled when he raised his eyebrows and nodded. "Just don't lose what you are, inside. Good, bad, it's all the same, because it's you."

She rose off the couch and went into the kitchen. "Enough of that. Would you like something to eat? We haven't had a bite since breakfast and I'm starving." She looked up to see him standing at the counter."You move so quietly."

"I'll make an effort to be noisier," he said with a grin. "Need help?"

"Let's have sandwiches, quick and easy."

They went about getting what they needed to make sandwiches. Selene grabbed two beers, and they sat at the table to eat. The envelope was still lying there.

"How much did they pay you?" Sylar asked with interest.

"For this job? Half a million." She noticed his shocked look. "They wanted the complex taken out too. That was the plan all along. So I demanded more than my usual. Think it will do us in DC?" She looked at the man opposite her, his brown eyes drawing her in. "Still want me to go with you?"

Sylar exhaled, and while looking into her own turquoise eyes, he pursed his lips, then replied, "Yeah. Yeah, I want you to go with me."

"Ok, then, I'll pack."

"What about your house?" Sylar asked as he placed the dishes in the sink.

"Who cares? It's not mine. I...borrowed it from the owners. They're away. They'll be back a few days after we leave. So you see, I would have left in any case. Just here to do a job."

Sylar laughed, imagining Selene telling the owners to leave their own house for awhile. They'd come back and start living their lives again. And he and Selene would be far away by then. "Easy buy, no down payment, hm? What about the car?"

"Oh, that's mine. I bought it with some money I made on a job for the...for the FBI."

"You work for them, then you kill their agents? No loyalty there, Selene?" His right brow went up in question.

"They were chasing you, Sylar. It wasn't a big deal." She packed a few items that he surmised were either hers or the owners, things she wanted regardless of ownership rights. He never did care for accumulating objects, just abilities.

After Selene packed, they sat quietly on the sofa, watching TV. Sylar had not spent much time in front of the television, and only somewhat remembered watching as a child when he was allowed. Some of the programming fascinated him.

As darkness fell, Selene suggested they go to bed so that they could get an early start. She showered and dressed in a nightgown, then sat on the bed looking over some more paperwork.

Sylar showered also, and with one towel wrapped around his waist, and another in his hand drying his hair, he entered her bedroom. "Another job?"

Selene didn't even look up. She pointed a finger at the sheaf of papers, which placed themselves neatly into a folder and flew into the opening drawer of her dresser. "No, it's nothing." When she finally looked up, she saw the half-naked man in her room. She chuckled and shook her head. "Sylar..."

"I don't have any other clothes. I put what I had in the washer." He went to the dresser and looked through what was in there. "Think the mister of the house would have something I could 'borrow'?" He pulled out unopened packs of boxers and t-shirts. "Not quite my size, but at least I'll be decent." The irony of that remark made him smile. He sat on the bed, still wiping his hair.

"You have a room, you know."

Sylar looked up, letting the towel fall in his lap. "I rather enjoyed sleeping with you, Selene. I didn't think you minded."

"I don't, not really." She looked him in the eyes, not blinking, not wavering at all. "Sylar, I don't want to sleep with you. I mean, I don't want sex with you. It's important that you know that."

He matched her stare. "Selene, I don't want that either. I just don't want to be alone. I've been alone for a long time. It feels good to have someone....care."

"And to care about," she said, guessing what he meant.

He nodded.

"Ok, go get something on, and you can stay here. I'm just going to watch some TV. It helps me get sleepy." She shook her head and smiled. She leaned back against the headboard, and slipped her legs beneath the blanket.

Sylar removed the wet clothes in the washer and put them in the dryer. He returned, dressed in the borrowed boxers and t-shirt. Slipping under the covers, he settled against the headboard too. He noticed the show on the television was an old movie, a comedy by the looks of it. Selene was relaxed, laughing at some funny scene or other. He really wasn't interested in the TV. He remembered her floating her folder into her drawer. Since she had said she packed what she wanted to take, he imagined that she had done that in haste, not wanting him to see the contents of the folder.

Selene slid over a bit, and leaned against Sylar. He lifted his arm to let her settle next to him. "Does anyone trust you?"

"What?" he asked, confused. Earlier she had asked if he trusted anyone. Now she was asking if anyone trusted him?

She slightly turned her body so she could look him in the face. "Is there anyone, one single person who would willingly turn their back to you?"

He remembered the people he had killed, some who would regret turning their backs to him. He never felt much guilt over their deaths, because of the "hunger". His excuse for taking what he wanted.

Selene tilted her head to look up at Sylar. "You didn't answer my question."

"Would you?" he asked.

She smiled. "Yes."

He bent his face to hers, capturing her lips, feeling them part beneath his. She took his breath and then tasted him, her tongue sparring with his. He pulled away, brushing a strand of hair from her face, and placing it behind her ear. He ran a finger over her ear until he reached the lobe, which he playfully tugged. Her turquoise eyes drew him in, and he felt her trust. Then he remembered the folder she had hidden from him. His heart hardened. What was she keeping from him?

Selene sensed Sylar pull away from her, mentally. She snuggled deeper beneath the blanket, turning her body so that she faced him. Her arm draped over his belly and chest. She didn't look at him, when she said, "Trust, Sylar. It's a hard thing to earn, and even harder to keep. I trust you. Please, trust me?" She felt the arm that cradled her tighten around her.

Not since the day he had killed his mother, had he felt so close to anyone. Without her, he had lost his ties to that person he no longer wanted to be. Gabriel was gone, and Sylar was not letting him come back. Everyone he had met since wanted something from him, his begrudging help, his powers, his life. And they gave nothing in return, unless he took it by force. She'd been right. He killed for one reason, a bad reason. Selene had said that when she killed, it didn't bother her, because she didn't care. Was this the same warm, caring person lying next to him? She was like him, and not.

Selene waved her hand at the TV, turning it off. She closed her eyes, and whispered, "Good night, Sylar." She caressed his chest, before letting sleep take her.

Sylar also closed his eyes. Tomorrow they'd be on their way to Washington. He had an appointment with the Petrellis, even if he neglected to let them know. This time, he wasn't coming alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sylar and Selene head for Washington DC, but Sylar learns that his traveling companion has a side mission, a personal need to fulfill. **

**I do not own Heroes.**

**For want of a friend Part 5**

The next morning, Selene and Sylar woke at the same time. While Sylar showered and dressed, Selene prepared breakfast. They didn't really say too much to each other. Sylar noticed that Selene seemed distracted. While she showered, he looked in the drawer where she had placed the folder last night. It wasn't there. He cursed himself for doing opposite the thing they had spoken of, trusting one another. He went ahead and put her bags in the trunk of the car.

By the time Selene was dressed, her wet hair pulled into a high ponytail, Sylar was back inside. He blocked his thoughts against her invasion, should she attempt to probe them.

Selene stood in the middle of the living room, surveying things before she left.

"Have everything you need?" Sylar asked.

She looked at him, then around the room, and nodded. "Yes. It was nice, for as long as I needed it. Time to go now."

Sylar had the distinct impression that she wasn't all that eager to leave. Maybe she'd not had a home in so long, that the illusion of one was something she hated losing. People like him tended to be less than stable. Permanence was not always an option. "Ready then?"

Selene sighed, then turned to leave, locking the door behind her. She had no key, but didn't need one. She felt enough obligation to the house's owners to put things right and secure the door.

"I want to drive first, Sylar, if that's ok with you." She tossed her purse in the back seat, and got in the driver side.

He shrugged, then got in the passenger side. Once inside, he noticed the missing folder tucked in between the door and driver seat.

Selene started the car, and drove out of the driveway onto the road. As she drove, she didn't say much. Sylar wanted to enquire about the folder. The question that floated inside his head was whether or not the information in that folder was about him, and if so, why. He kept his thoughts shielded. He didn't want Selene to know that he was wondering about it.

"So who do you know in Washington?" She looked at Sylar, eyebrow raised in question.

"How do you know I'm going to see anyone in particular?" Sylar didn't recall telling her he had someone to meet, or anything else about his connections there. She must have picked it from his brain. He wasn't finding that talent of hers amusing at all.

Selene said nothing, staring only straight ahead. Then, "Petrellis." Realization dawned on her. "Oh my god, do you know Senator Nathan Petrelli." She smiled, lightly chuckling. "Why do you have to see him? You don't seem the political type."

"We're...acquaintances." That was all he said, before he looked out the side window, watching the scenery pass by in a blur.

Selene sensed unpleasant emotions coming from Sylar when he spoke of the senator. She wondered what could have happened between them that would cause...was it hatred? Or something else? She continued driving in silence.

Sylar turned back to her, his eyes moving down to the folder. He held out a hand and mentally grabbed it, before Selene could stop him.

As she saw the folder shoot past her into Sylar's hand, she jammed on the brakes. "What the hell...?" she cried, as she tried to grab it away from him. He merely held it out of her reach, an unpleasant grin on his face.

He opened it, scanning the pages inside. It was not what he had expected. He saw death certificates, a map of Pennsylvania, and a brochure of a cemetery. "What is all this?" he asked, confused.

Selene grabbed the folder and stuffed it back into its place by her seat. "Nothing." Her hands clutched the steering wheel tightly. "Damn you," she whispered under her breath. She didn't understand why she should be so upset that Sylar knew. It never occurred to her to share anything with him. Selene stepped on the gas pedal and continued down the road.

"Your parents, they're dead, aren't they?" He was glad that the information in the folder was not about him. It meant that Selene wasn't planning on betraying him.

"You didn't trust me," she said sadly.

"And you didn't tell me anything. Do you realize that I thought you were working for one of your government agencies to try and bring me down? How was I to know that you weren't taking me to some sort of ambush!"

Selene slowed the car to a stop. She looked at the man next to her, seeing his eyes dark with anger. "Because I wouldn't, Sylar. I could have reported your presence here at any time, but I didn't."

He could tell by the white of her knuckles as she held on to the steering wheel, that she was upset, more so than by the emotions she was showing. He had to stop getting angry with her, and letting his suspicions get the best of him. But it was hard to trust her completely. It was hard for him to trust anyone. He decided to try. He placed his hand over hers, removing it from the wheel. He rubbed her knuckles with his thumb, letting the blood flow until they were pink again. "What did you find out?"

Selene checked to make sure no cars were approaching on the road, but this part was fairly secluded and she saw none. "I was trying to find out where they lived. The old house had been purchased by someone else several years ago. I figured they'd moved again. Then I found out..." Her voice caught. "I found out that Dad had died in a car accident. Mom died a few years after of cancer." She looked at Sylar with moist eyes, the tears refusing to fall. "Instead of looking for where they lived, I found I was looking for where they were buried."

He continued to hold her hand, her fingers now holding back tightly. "Where are they then? On the way, I suppose."

"Yes. There's a cemetery in southern Pennsylvania. We'll be passing it in a few hours. I just...I just want to stop and see their graves. Sylar, they were all the family I had." She bowed her head, the tears finally slid down her cheek. She pulled her hand away and rubbed it under her nose. It always ran when she cried.

Sylar knew how she felt. He felt like his family life had been a combination of lies and delusions. In the end, he had no one. "Do you want me to drive? Now that I know where we're going, I think I should take the wheel."

Selene nodded. She put the car into park and exited, meeting Sylar as she walked to the front of the car. She looked up at him, her cheeks wet. She hugged him, feeling him hold her tightly in return. After a moment, Selene pulled away. "I guess I _can_ still feel something."

He smiled at her, and wiped the wetness from her face. He bent down and kissed her salty tasting lips gently. "Let's go see your parents." They both got into the car, and putting it into gear, Sylar drove on, looking at the map briefly. One glance was all he needed to know their destination.

Selene sat silent, looking at the passing scenery, but seeing none of it.

Sylar drove on, thinking of what it must have been like to find out her parents were dead. He felt a tightness in his chest. Compassion. It was a heady thing. Something he had never felt as Sylar. Maybe when he was the emotionally weak Gabriel, he had felt it, but that had been a long time ago. He was only Sylar now.

************************

It was early afternoon when they reached the cemetery. Sylar asked Selene if she knew where the plots were located. She indicated a side road that led to a small copse of trees. He turned off the road, and killed the engine. They sat there, neither moving, neither speaking.

"Well?" he asked. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"I have to go. I won't ever be in this area again. It's my one chance to say goodbye." She rubbed a hand across her forehead, then exited the car. Selene turned back, bending to look inside the car. "Come with me, please?"

Sylar got out, and went around to stand beside her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, letting her lead the way to the grave markers.

Selene stopped at two plain metal markers, sitting side by side in the fleshly mowed grass. One read "Jason Dennison", the other "Maureen Dennison". Dying flowers sat on both. At least someone knew them, and had paid their respects, she thought.

Sylar realized he had never asked Selene her last name. Now he knew it was Dennison. He remained back a bit, while she'd gone to the markers.

She knelt down, running her hand over the names of both. The death dates were a few years apart. She wondered how her mother had lived without her dad. Even if they weren't the best of parents, they had loved each other. Selene felt regret at not having been a part of that. "Why, mom, dad? Why couldn't you just love me as I was? I was too different, and that scared you. It should have made you feel proud of me, because I was special. Why couldn't you feel proud of me? I forced myself to feel nothing for years, so that I wouldn't hate you both. Well, I _thought_ I felt nothing. Maybe you were the last bit of humanity in me, and now you're gone." She stood, still looking down at the markers. "Good bye, mom, good bye, dad." Selene turned around and saw Sylar standing there, waiting for her. "It's over." She scanned the cemetery, noticing for the first time, the beauty of the countryside, then smiled.

Sylar came to stand beside her. "Sometimes an end is just a new beginning," he said. He placed an arm around her shoulders and together, they walked back to the car.

"Yeah, for two killers willing to hire out to the highest bidder. I don't know if I believe in new beginnings. And I didn't think you did. Doesn't matter. Let's get to DC and meet up with your "old friends".


	6. Chapter 6

**Sylar is back on course for Washington. He confronts Nathan on his own turf, with Selene at his side. Their friendship deepens.**

**I do not own Heroes.**

**For want of a friend Part 6**

Sylar drove from the cemetery, since Selene seemed drained after her visit to her parents' graves. But he noticed that there was less tension between them. She was actually looking out the windows now, smiling and enjoying the passing scenery. Sylar knew what it was like to lose a parent, but in his case, he was to blame for his mother's passing. How do you grieve properly, when you are the one responsible for someone's death?

They drove on into the early hours of nightfall. Selene was leaning against the car door, asleep, her hands cushioning her head. Sylar decided that they should stop for a night at a motel, before heading on into DC.

It wasn't long before he found one that looked decent enough. He pulled into the parking lot, and chose a space closest to the lobby entrance. Sylar didn't have much money on him, so he took Selene's purse from the back seat, and removing the money-filled envelope, pulled out a few fifty dollar bills. He went inside to the front desk, and registered for a room, before returning to the car.

Seeing a strand of hair covering Selene's face, he took his hand and tucked the errant hair behind her ear. He ran a finger along her jawline, then leaned over, and whispered in her ear. "Selene, wake up. We're here."

"Where are we?" She stretched and yawned, blinking her eyes several times.

"A motel outside DC. I thought we should rest up before we head into the city. You fell asleep."

"I'm sorry, Sylar. I guess it took something out of me." She touched his chin, and returned his kiss when he leaned forward to press his lips to hers.

He led her to their room, a couple bags in hand. Sylar had nothing of his own, and Selene suggested, before confronting Senator Petrelli, they should buy some new clothes.

"We'll find the best hotel, and do some shopping tomorrow before we head for the senator's office. Are you sure you want to do this, Sylar?" She sat on the bed, and after kicking off her shoes, she lay down on her side, her head supported by her bent arm. She watched as Sylar removed his own shoes and shirt.

He headed for the bathroom, and turned on the shower. He came back into the room, and grabbed the few toiletries Selene had given him until he could get his own. "I have no choice. I need to show them that their 'hunt' didn't provide the results I'm sure they'd hoped for," he said.

"Then I'm with you, you know that." She lay back on the bed, that felt so comfortable. It was still daylight, but she felt that she could nap easily. She closed her eyes, just to give them a rest. She felt warm lips touch hers, and opened her eyes to see Sylar bent over her. She smiled up at him.

"Take a nap. I'm going to shower." He headed for the bathroom and shut the door.

Selene closed her eyes, and fell into a restful sleep.

Later, when she woke, she looked around, but didn't see Sylar anywhere. She jumped up from the bed, rubbing her eyes. He wasn't in the bathroom either. Panic filled her. She went to the window and looked out. Her car was not in its space. "Damn you!" she uttered angrily. She went back inside and paced, not sure what to do. Relieved to notice that her purse was still in the room, she checked and found the money-filled envelope. So he just took her car. At least she had the means to get somewhere. Selene was furious for letting herself be taken. She sat on the bed, arms crossed, thinking on what she should do next.

Just then the door opened, and Sylar entered, a grocery bag in his hand. He also was juggling a pizza box on the other.

"Where the hell were you?" Selene demanded, standing, her hands on her hips.

"You were sleeping...so I went to get some food. Now we don't have to go out. Did you think I...?" He looked to the door and back at her.

"Never mind. I'm going to shower now. Did you get something to drink?"

"Yeah, I picked up some beer." So saying, he removed a six-pack from the bag and placed it in the small refrigerator. "I'll wait til you're done." He emptied the bag onto the table, sorting through what he'd bought.

As soon as Selene had finished showering and dressing in her nightgown, she grabbed a piece of pizza and a beer, and sat on the bed. Leaning against the headboard, a now shirtless Sylar was already drinking a beer, but he had waited for her before eating. They watched TV together, relaxed as if they'd known each other for ages. But Sylar was bothered that she had been upset at him for taking her car. Did she think he would leave her? Apparently, the trust was not wholly there yet.

"Yes, I did, actually. I'm sorry. I should have trusted you. But next time, leave me a note!" She couldn't help laughing. She still wasn't giving Sylar the full benefit of the doubt.

"I promise." He crossed his bare chest. "Hope to die." Sylar gave Selene a sideways glance and grinned.

Once the pizza was eaten, and things cleaned up, Selene prepared for bed. She slipped beneath the blankets, and lay back, her pillow fluffed so that she could still see the TV.

Sylar went and brushed his teeth, and washed up one last time, before removing his slacks and climbing into bed. It was a king-size, with more room than they needed. He slid over so that he was next to Selene, and leaned against the headboard on propped up pillows. She nestled against him as she usually did, his arm tucked around behind her.

Selene stifled a yawn. "I don't understand how people with gifts like ours have to get sleepy. Or tired for that matter. It's ridiculous." She felt Sylar kiss the side of her forehead. Turning onto her side, she snuggled up to his warmth. He waved at the TV, turning it off. Similarly, he turned off the room lights. Sliding down deeper under the covers, he hugged an almost sleeping Selene, and listened to her murmurings. Then his breath stopped when he heard her say so low he wasn't sure he'd heard her correctly. It sounded like 'I love you'. How many times had he heard that, only to have it be a lie? She wasn't using him. He had nothing she needed. She agreed to accompany him to DC. Why hadn't Selene said anything before now, while half asleep? She loved him. How could she love him, after so short a time?

Her steady breathing told him she was asleep. He slowly traced a finger across her forehead. How easy it would be to simply take from her whatever it was he didn't have. Any, or all of it. He just wasn't quite ready to do that, if he ever would be. The connection was strong between them. Still, he had time to consider the possibility of keeping her with him, or taking everything from her. He had time.

*************************

The next morning, after having a light breakfast from the supplies Sylar had purchased, the pair dressed and headed out for Washington. It seemed to Selene that she'd just been there, accepting her latest assignment. She hoped to stay undercover from the agencies she'd dealt with before. This was no time for a job.

Selene had suggested the Regency Glastonbury Hotel. It was just luxurious enough and far away enough from the capital offices to lend some secrecy to their arrival. It was important that neither of them be recognized.

The lobby was spacious and beautiful. Once they reached the front desk, Selene asked for the best suite available. Once she let it be known that money was no object, the hotel staff bent over backwards to give whatever they wanted. Not that Selene couldn't get them to do that anyway, but that was one reason she preferred money. It was amazing to see what people would do for it.

Once in their suite, Selene ran around the rooms barefoot. "Feel this carpeting! It must be 3 inches thick."

Sylar shook his head. He was in DC to kill an old enemy, and she was impressed with hotel carpeting.

Selene grabbed her bag and the room keycard, then took Sylar's hand. "Come on, we have to look good when we meet Senator Petrelli."

They visited several high quality clothing stores, and while Sylar chose several casual outfits, Selene wanted to look professional, choosing a fitted skirt suit, amongst other items. They wore what they wanted, and had the store send the rest to the hotel.

"Sylar, I'll go in first. Let me know when you arrive. I'll have a nice...little intro."

Sylar stared into Selene's eyes. "What?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Nothing," he replied. He leaned forward to kiss her cheek. "Have fun," he whispered in her ear.

His breath tickled her, and she wondered why he was looking at her so strangely. He was shielding his thoughts, which made her wonder even more, what was on his mind. They left the hotel together, and caught a cab for the office building that housed Nathan Petrelli's office. The car was left in the hotel garage, so it couldn't be tied to them.

They'd traveled in silence all the way. Once they reached the building that Sylar told her Nathan Petrelli's office was located, Selene strode into the lobby. She walked up to the guard who stood behind a podium, clipboard in hand. "My name is Selene Dennison. I have an appointment with Senator Petrelli."

The guard flipped several papers, checking his list and didn't see her name. "I'm sorry, Ms Dennison, I don't have you on Senator Petrelli's list."

She pointed at the paper on the clipboard. "It's right there," she said.

The guard looked again. "Oh, yes, you're on the list, Ms Dennison." The guard told her how to get to the senator's office, for which she thanked him sweetly. Selene walked to the elevator, a satisfied smile on her face.

The elevator arrived at the correct floor. Selene stepped out and went right to Senator Petrelli's office, knocking lightly. She heard a voice from within saying to enter, so she opened it and stepped inside the room.

Behind the desk sat a rather attractive man, dressed in a navy blue suit, minus the jacket. He stood and waited for her to approach.

Selene held out her hand and introduced herself. "Senator Petrelli, my name is Selene Dennison. Thank you so much for seeing me."

Nathan Petrelli shook the extended hand, saying, "Ms Dennison, I don't believe we had an appointment. Is there some reason for your visit?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact there is." She sat in the chair in front of the large desk. When Nathan sat, she proceeded. "I just wanted to talk with you about what we're doing for the kids."

He placed his elbows on his desk and clasped his hands together. "The kids?"

"Yes, the special ones, the ones who are different. People tend to be unsure on how to treat them. They're uncomfortable around them. The children need to be given the opportunity to learn and grow. I ran away from home because my parents didn't know what to do with me. They were distant and unloving. It wasn't the best of situations."

Nathan was confused. He had thought that this woman was talking about autistic children, but she didn't seem to fit that. "What are you talking about, Ms Dennison?"

She leaned forward in her chair. "I'm talking about children like you, Senator." She held out her hand, and a pen sailed off his desk right to her fingers. "Children like me." She smiled and stood, walking around the chair. "So many of us had no stability in our lives. I learned very early to use my powers to survive. It didn't have to be so hard. But it was living like that, without anyone, or trusting someone to be there for you. Mostly, people would try to use me. I....had to put a stop to that. Has it been so difficult for you? Your parents, the Company, deciding to become a senator."

Nathan felt the slightest bit uncertain as to her purpose for coming to see him, even as he tried to assimilate what she was saying. "Ms Dennison, how did you find out about me? I mean, what brought you to my office? We don't know each other."

"Yes, so you're curious, and I don't even have to read your mind to know that. Actually, Nathan, may I call you Nathan, we have a ...mutual friend." Selene walked over to his desk, looking down at him.

Nathan went to stand, but Selene stopped him. "You can't move from the chair, Nathan, so just relax."

He struggled to rise, but couldn't make himself stand. "How are you doing this?"

"I can't control people, if you're thinking that. I have a gift of illusion. I can make you believe anything I want you to believe. You can't move from that chair, so stop fighting me."

"You said we had a mutual friend." He glared at her, even as he continued to fight her influence.

"Yes, and I think he's just arrived." She waved a hand at the doors, which opened to reveal Sylar standing at the entrance.

"Sylar!" Nathan cried, in shock. Sylar was the last person he expected to see here.

"Hello, Nathan. Long time, no see." Sylar sauntered over to Nathan, seeing him stuck in his chair, knowing it was Selene's doing. He placed his hands on either armrest and leaned forward, bringing his face just inches from Nathan's. "It's good to see you again, Senator." The word 'senator' was spoken with the utmost sarcasm. And the smile on his face was not a pleasant one.

"What do you want, Sylar? And who is this woman with you?"

Selene was looking out the window at all of Washington. "Nice view," she said.

"She's like us, Nathan." Sylar laughed sarcastically. "More like me, really. She can do almost anything I can. You should see it."

"What, you haven't sliced her head open yet? Selene, you can't trust him. He's killed anyone who had anything he wanted. He'll kill you too, as soon as he's finished using you."

"If you're trying to tell me that I shouldn't trust Sylar, don't bother," Selene said, annoyed at his weak attempt to separate her from Sylar. " I've been with him for several days now, alone, and he hasn't harmed me. There were any number of times he could have taken one of the powers we don't have in common, but he didn't." She looked over at Sylar, smiling while saying, "I trust him." She looked back at Nathan. "And he knows that he can trust me."

Sylar went over to stand behind Selene. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "She's bound herself to me."

Selene leaned against the warm body behind her, and smiled at Nathan. "It's true. You don't know him as well as you think."

"Selene, he's a killer, a monster who needs to be stopped," Nathan insisted, still struggling against his invisible bonds.

"That word, monster, it gets bandied around a lot. Too often where Sylar's concerned." She felt his hands squeeze her shoulders once, then he let her go. Sylar was relishing the helpless position Nathan was in.

Nathan tried once more to get Selene to see reason, to convince her that Sylar wanted him dead, and that made him bad news. "Even if he doesn't kill you, he is still a killer!"

"Shut up, Nathan! I am so sick of your family. It would do the world a hell of a lot of good if I did kill you, all of you, one by one. You're liars, thieves, kidnappers, and God knows what else. You create the world in your own image, and expect everyone to follow your ideals. It's time that ended." Sylar held out his hand, blue lightning flowing from his palm and straight at Nathan. Sylar could see that his nemesis was slowing dying. But a voice broke his concentration.

"Sylar, stop!" Selene stood between Nathan and Sylar, absorbing the energy into her body. Pain etched her features.

Sylar's face showed utter disbelief, as Selene took the blue energy's full charge. Why was she interfering? "Move, Selene!" he said angrily.

She reached out slowly, and took his extended hand in hers. "Don't kill him. Not yet. I know you're feeling a lot of anger, but you must be patient. There's a better way to do this."

Sylar gave her a look that would have shaken anyone else to their core. But Selene was not afraid of him. She lowered his hand, and when she felt him relax, she placed a hand on his cheek. "Listen to me. It's not over." She kissed him, and was relieved to feel him kiss her back. His response told her she had gotten through to him.

"Let me go, damn it!" Nathan yelled.

Sylar turned to him. He smiled at the trapped man who was his mortal enemy, and laughed unpleasantly. He bent to whisper in his ear. "You are so lucky, Nathan. If she hadn't been here, you would be dead now." He gave Selene a wink and stood straight. "We'll be going now, Nathan. But we won't be far. Tell Angela and Peter I said hello." He walked over to Selene, and taking her hand, gave Nathan a two finger salute, touching the fingers to his forehead. "Senator." He took Selene's hand and together, they left Nathan Petrelli's office.

It was about 10 minutes later when he found himself able to move. He called security, but by then, Sylar and his companion were gone.

**A/N: Someone said that they didn't care for my portrayal of Sylar. Everyone can have their opinion, of course. Nice thing about fanfic is you can write the characters any way, without regard to canon. Plus, I see something in Sylar that tells me he is not 100% evil. I am riding with that. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Life isn't so good in paradise, when conflicts arise.**

**Rated for sexual content, but not overly explicit.**

**I do not own Heroes.**

**For want of a friend Part 7**

Sylar hailed a cab, and still holding Selene's hand, dragged her inside. Selene gave a side glance at her companion. He only stared straight ahead, his face dark and unreadable. She assumed that he must still be angry at Nathan, but he was holding her hand awfully tight. It was beginning to hurt. She did feel pain, if less than a normal human, and she couldn't be permanently damaged, but there was pain nonetheless. Selene assumed that Sylar was in such a state, that he didn't know what he was doing.

Once they reached the hotel, they entered the lobby, and took the elevator up to their suite. Sylar waved a hand and the doors opened wide. Just as readily, they shut behind the pair.

Selene was surprised when he pulled her roughly into the living room, his grasp on her hand hard. "Sylar..." She tried pulling free, but he wouldn't let her go. "What the hell...?"

He spun her around to face him, his brown eyes so dark, they looked almost black. His brows were furrowed, as he stared at her. "Why didn't you let me kill him?"

"You're hurting me," she said, trying to extricate herself from his grasp. Now she was getting angry. She lowered her head, her eyes narrowed, giving Sylar a warning look. "Let..me..go," she said through gritted teeth."

Yellow electricity glowed within her hand, causing Sylar to release her. Her power still surprised him. "You shouldn't have interfered." he repeated.

"What were you planning on doing, killing him right there in his office? That wouldn't have been very smart, Sylar." Selene moved away from him, but continued facing him. This wasn't right. Why was he turning on her like this? She didn't want to fight him.

"He deserves to die. He, his family, all of them. For what they did to me!" Sylar again had that caged animal look. "You stopped me. Why?" His fists were tightly clenched but hanging at his sides.

"Sylar, listen to me. If you had killed Nathan in his office, it would have been the murder of a senator, not the killing of a Petrelli. Do you understand me?" She held her hands out in front of her, waiting to see if he was going to attack her. "You came for revenge, and we will get that. But murdering a senator in his office would have been more like... an assassination. Can't you understand that?"

Sylar tried to listen to her, but his anger needed an outlet. He thrust out his hand, causing a vase to fly from the table and hit the opposite wall, smashing it into powder.

Selene groaned, knowing she was going to have to replace it. "Sylar, stop! You're going to..." She barely got the next word out, when she felt as if her entire body were folding inside out. Blue energy clouded her vision. She felt lifted up, then slammed to the floor. She tried to rise on one hand. "Damn, that hurts." She glared up at Sylar, who was holding out his hand, palm down. To Selene, it felt like the very air around her was so thick, that she couldn't move.

She looked around the room, seeking some weapon that would distract him, even if only for a moment. She stared at a lamp, and sent it flying at Sylar's back. He lifted his other hand, and without even turning, held the lamp in the air, motionless. "You shouldn't break the crockery, Selene." He floated it to land gently on the coffee table.

"You're one to talk. That vase will have to be replaced." She summoned all her mental strength to break Sylar's hold on her. It took a lot out of her, but she finally felt like she could breathe again.

He stood over her, fury showing in his face. "I'm a monster, Selene. That's what Nathan said. He warned you against me. Maybe you should have listened."

Selene picked herself up off the floor. She knew she could fight him, but she didn't want to make matters worse. This was no place for a true test of their powers, or who would win in such a contest. "I didn't listen to him, did I? You're no monster, Sylar!"

She saw him hold out his hands, palms up, as golden light filled them. She had no choice. Selene threw out her hands first, sending Sylar flying across the room, stopped only by a sofa. He fell to the floor in a heap.

Sylar looked up at her. Some of the anger was gone from his face, replaced by surprise. He tried to rise. She held him down with one extended hand. "Not until you cool down."

He stayed on the floor, unable to move. And in fact, he stopped trying. He hung his head, and when he finally looked up at Selene, his eyes told her he was done. She knelt down in front of him. Placing her hands on his face, and looking into his eyes, she said, "You're not a monster. You didn't deserve what they did to you." Selene pressed her cheek to his, and held him. He looked so dejected, her heart couldn't help but go out to him. His arms wrapped around her body, holding her tightly. She let him hold her like that, both of them sitting on the floor, until at last, he pulled away from her.

"I could have killed you, Selene." Sylar felt remorse, for the first time in ages.

She smiled. "No, you couldn't." She stood, and held out her hand. He took it and stood, harking back to that first night they'd met. She looked into his eyes. "I don't think you would anyway. You've had enough opportunities up to now. What you said back there, that I've bound myself to you. Is that what you want?"

"I haven't had anyone for a long time. I didn't think I cared anymore. I guess I do." He held onto her hand tightly, but not in anger. He ran his free hand through his hair and sighed. "Stay?" was all he asked.

"I promise." Selene smiled, as she crossed her heart. "Hope to die."

Just then the door bell rang. Selene walked over to answer it. A busboy stood in the hall. "I'm sorry, ma'am, we've had some reports of noise up here. Is everything alright?" He tried to peer around her, checking out the room.

"We just had a little...accident. A vase was broken. I'm so sorry. Please, you can add it to our bill." Selene blushed. She didn't even think about the noise, or neighboring guests hearing. And she was grateful no fire was started. Now that would have been bad.

"I'll let the manager know. Thank you." Satisfied at her explanation, the bellboy apologized for bothering her, and left.

Selene shut the door, and turning to look at Sylar, started laughing. "We are going to have to keep it quiet from now on, unless you want us kicked out of here." She walked over to him, and impulsively hugged him.

Sylar tightened his arms around her, his eyes closed. She was like him, indestructible, not always caring about consequences,...and alone. They had both killed, and enjoyed it. But in this moment, there was forgiveness. Even if they were the only ones to forgive, it felt like a cleansing. Now if he could only put aside one more thing, his life would be renewed, but that felt so impossible.

And until he did, it would continue to eat at him always.

Selene finally broke the silence, releasing Sylar from her hug. "I don't know about you, but I'm not interested in doing anything but staying inside the rest of today."

He hadn't even noticed the other hunger he was prone to. When was the last time he'd eaten?

"We can order room service," Sylar suggested.

Selene thought about it. "Ok, sure. I'm taking a shower. You order for us." She stood on her toes and kissed him. "Won't be long." She was pulled back to him, his hand grabbing hers, just as she turned away. She felt his lips capture hers, his tongue tasting her briefly, before he let her go. She smiled at him, feeling her face warm with a blush. _Why now_, she wondered, then headed for the bathroom.

Sylar looked over the room service menu, and made several selections, placing the call in. By the time the cart was brought up, Selene was out of the shower and in one of the thick fluffy hotel robes. As she toweled her hair dry, she perused the food that Sylar had ordered. "Looks good. I didn't realize how hungry I was." She grabbed a french fry from one of the plates. "All the money we have, and you order hamburgers?"

"I wanted a hamburger," he shrugged. "I also ordered peach pie." He dipped two fingers into the pie, pulling out a hunk of crust with a nice slice of fresh peach.

Selene snapped her towel at him. "Stop that!" she said, winking. She took the plates from the cart and set them on the dining table. Nice thing about having a suite was not having to eat in bed.

Sylar had removed his shoes and socks, enjoying the plush carpeting as much as Selene was. He recalled the cell he had been locked up in on Level 5 at The Company. It was sparse, with only a bed, chair, sink and toilet. He couldn't even pee in private. Compared to that, this was luxury, and he found he liked it.

Sylar sat in the chair next to hers, and surprised her with a bottle of champagne. He opened the bottle with a flourish of his hand, and poured them each a glass. Then he started to eat from their simple repast, hamburgers, champagne, with peach pie for dessert.

"Why the champagne, Sylar?" Selene loved the drink herself, but usually people ordered it for celebrations. Was he celebrating something? She peered at him over her glass.

"I'm thinking about the future. Do I want to waste time going after the Petrellis, or just get on with my life? I have so many abilities now, I can't keep track of them anymore. You must know how it is, some you use all the time, others lie dormant until they show up when you least expect them. I...I"m just wondering what I'm accomplishing here." He sighed, and took a sip of the champagne.

Selene was surprised to hear him talk this way. Was the running and chasing game finally getting to him? Just awhile ago, he wanted Nathan's blood, and turned on her for denying him that. Now he was doing a complete one-eighty. "So then, you don't want to go after anyone tomorrow?"

"I'm tired, Selene! I'm tired of being called a monster. Ever since they, Noah and the others, found out I had a power, I haven't been free to be myself. Someone or other has tried, and succeeded, in making me show what I could do. They even pushed me to gain more abilities. I found out that I didn't have to kill to get them, but by then the hunger was too strong. It convinced me that I was better than what I'd been before. I no longer wanted to be that other person." He lowered his head, and stared at his half-eaten burger. "That's why I started going by Sylar. Gabriel was dead to me. There's no going back to being that man again. But I can try to find some way to still be Sylar and not be a monster too."

Selene rested her hand on top of his, squeezing it. He flipped his hand over and held hers. "Whatever you want to do, I'm with you. They shouldn't get away with anything. Responsibility must be acknowledged, and reparations made." She traced a finger in his palm. "You are having quite an effect on me, Sylar. Before you came to my house, I never cared. I felt nothing. But...that's changed now. Because of you. Now would a monster be able to make such a claim? Having a positive effect on another human being? I don't think so."

Selene rose from her chair, and moving to stand behind him, she placed her hands on his shoulders. Resting her chin on the top of his head, she said, "Maybe we both can build new lives."

She wrapped her arms around him, and leaning to one side, kissed his cheek, and whispered in his ear, "Come to bed with me."

Sylar grabbed both her hands as they lay against his chest. He didn't know if she could feel his heart beating. It was beating so hard, he felt it would pop from his chest. Not since Elle, he thought, had he felt anything so good, and that didn't end well.

"I'm not Elle." He heard Selene's voice in his ear, the whisper tickling. He squeezed the hands that held him. Getting up from his chair, he turned and looked down at the woman before him. He sensed no duplicity in her. Only, dare he think it, love? Desire? Her eyes sparkled with it. He put an arm around her, and together, they went to the bedroom. They stood toe to toe, Sylar's hand on her cheek, his thumb tracing her lips, while she placed her hands on his chest.

He looked down as she unbuttoned his shirt, and ran her hands over his warm, exposed skin. She kissed his collar bone and moved up to his neck, gently nibbling. She had to stand on her toes, he being taller by more than a few inches when she was barefoot.

Sylar removed his shirt, tossing it onto a chair. He held Selene's face in his hands, and kissed her, parting her mouth with his tongue. Her hands went behind his back, sliding up his shoulder blades. When they parted, now breathless, Sylar slowly untied the belt and slid the soft robe from her body. His hands entwined in her hair, still damp from the shower, as he planted kisses on her face, neck and shoulders. He picked her up in his arms, and moving to the side of the bed, lay her down. Her eyes never left his, not even as he removed his slacks. He lay on the bed beside her, and leaning in, noticed the scent of something flowery. The bath soap, no doubt. He felt bad he hadn't showered also.

"I love your natural scent," she said, again noting his thoughts. "It's so masculine." She ran her hand through his hair, and over his ear, then along his jawline. She felt she should trace every square inch of him, and commit him to memory.

Sylar held up his hand, waiting. Selene knew what he wanted, and held hers up to his. The blue electricity sparked between them. The tips of their fingers barely touched, as the energy arced from finger to finger. They both smiled, as they felt the tingling run from their hands to the rest of their bodies.

Sylar leaned over Selene, felt her arousal as she parted her legs for him. He nestled between them, as he gently kissed the spot between her breasts. He felt her hands run up and down his back, as she made little noises. "Don't make me wait," she panted.

He moved into her, feeling the warmth of her body wrap around him. Sylar then took her hands, and raising them over her head, held them tightly as he pressed them into her pillow. Then he moved with a rhythm that sent waves of pleasure through Selene's entire body. Her legs wrapped around him, keeping him from leaving her completely. She tried to move her hands so that she could hold him, but he wouldn't let them go. He continued thrusting into her, spurred on by the sounds she was making, whispering his name over and over.

Selene felt Sylar in her, doing things to her body that she hadn't felt in ages. It was like an awakening, and she relished every moment. "Don't stop, don't ..." Her climax hit her hard. She pulled her hands from Sylar's, and dug her nails into his back as she hugged him to her. Her breath came out of her open mouth on short pants, until she finally was able to let her body relax.

Sylar sensed Selene's orgasm, and let himself go, willing the pleasure to its highest peak. He spilled into her, burying his face into her neck. He tried not lay his entire weight on her, but she wouldn't let him leave her just yet. Finally, he rolled over onto his side, taking her with him. Their legs were intertwined, and Sylar pressed his forehead to hers. They lay there unmoving, catching their breaths again.

Selene kissed him, whispering, "That was fantastic." She kissed him again, deeper this time. She then lay back, snuggling against his shoulder as she would often do when they lay in bed together.

Sylar put his arm around her as she nestled against him. "Selene, when we were in bed in the motel, just before you went to sleep, you murmured something that sounded like..."

"Sounded like what, Sylar?" She turned her head to look at him.

"It sounded like you said "I love you". He waited to hear if she realized she had said it.

"I don't remember. But if you heard me say it, it must be true." She smiled, kissing him, her hand on his cheek. She draped an arm on his chest, playing with the hairs there. Then she remembered something, got up off the bed and ran naked, into the living room.

"Where are you going?" Sylar raised himself up on one elbow. "Selene...."

She popped back into the room, the glasses and champagne bottle in her hands. She jumped on the bed, settling back into her position. "Not flat yet," she said, unconscious of her nakedness. She poured the rest of the champagne into the two glasses, and handed one to Sylar. "To new beginnings." They clicked the glasses together and drank. When they finished, Selene placed the glasses on the side table, and nestled next to Sylar's warm body. She draped a leg protectively over his, hugging him and feeling extremely drowsy.

Sylar thought about making a new beginning. Would it even be possible? Maybe he could speak with Peter. Peter was always more approachable than Nathan, and after the show in Nathan's office, he might be less likely to shoot Sylar on sight. He would definitely try Peter first.

"Would you care if I loved you?" Selene asked. Her eyes were already shut. She stifled a yawn. Between the sex and the liquor, she was heading into dreamland fast.

"No, I don't think I would mind. It would be nice to be loved for myself." Having someone who didn't think him a monster was a change for him. He liked it. He reached down and pulled the blankets up over them. Sylar held Selene, and kissed her forehead when he noticed her asleep. He smiled, and it was a pleasant smile, without any hatred or bitterness. Yet even as he felt renewed, he was Sylar. Not Gabriel,...Sylar. He would do what he could to make sure he stayed Sylar.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sylar and Selene decide to confront old nemesis, but first, they need a plan.**

**One little sex scene, then the rest of the story. *grin***

**I do not own Heroes.**

**For want of a friend Part 8**

Selene stretched contentedly, her eyes still closed to the light in the room. "Mmmm, I smell coffee," she said. She turned to snuggle Sylar, who was lying next to her. "And you."

"I took the liberty of ordering breakfast. Want some coffee?" he asked, in between kisses.

"Later," she replied, as her tongue sparred with his.

Sylar entwined his fingers in Selene's black hair, pulling hard, until her chin rose. He nuzzled her neck, inhaling the natural scent of her desire, knowing it was he, she desired. He rolled her over onto her back, spreading her legs with his body, while his large hand slid from her hair, along her cheek, and finally resting his thumb on the other side of her face. His hand tightened on her jaw, as he looked down into the twin pools that were her eyes. He noticed her lips part, so he crushed his against hers, eliciting small moans from her. He felt her hands rise up his back, nails digging in his heated flesh. He pulled back from the kiss, looking into her eyes, which were bright with hunger, a hunger to be joined with him. Selene wrapped her legs around Sylar's body, encouraging him to enter her. He took her roughly, but she responded to his every move with a rough passion of her own. When her pleasure reached it's peak, she cried out his name, and buried her face in his neck. He planted kisses along her face, until his lips captured hers. As she bit the soft flesh of his lower lip, he spilled into her, letting slip a groan of pure ecstacy.

The two lay in each others arms, not saying anything. Sylar wished it could always be this easy, but he felt his life was not meant to be easy. Even before he was fully aware of his power, he wasn't truly happy. His talents as a watchmaker were unique, but it wasn't always satisfying. Yet he knew there was something inside him that made repairing watches so simple. He just didn't quite know what it was. Now he felt stronger and more in tune with everything around him, except people. Selene had no requirement for him to be anything but what he was. If, and he wasn't sure that he could, but if he loved anyone, it was she. He tightened his arms around her. His hand rested on her cheek, his thumb idly rubbing her lower lip. He gazed at her, brows furrowed, when she bit his thumb gently.

"Can't get enough," he laughed. "Come on, breakfast is cold, but we may as well eat."

Selene looked at the bright sunlight coming in through the windows through squinting eyes. "What time is it?"

He got out of bed, and poured them both cups of the now cooled liquid. "About 10:00am."

"That late?" She rose on her elbows, and pushed herself up against the headboard, her legs bent at the knees She took the cup Sylar extended to her, and placed it on one of those knees.

"Why not? What have we got to do today that's so important?" Sylar sat on the bed, after pulling the food cart closer, so that they could grab what they wanted. He reached for a croissant and handed it to Selene.

Selene tried to keep the blanket up around her chest, but it kept falling off. She finally gave up and let it fall around her waist. It was only Sylar, after all. He didn't seem to feel self-conscious, sitting on the bed in all his bare, masculine beauty. Why should she?

Doing what she knew he could not do, since he hadn't taken her power, yet seeming to read her mind just the same, he said, "I thought you didn't want sex with me. What changed your mind?"

"Because when you indicated that you didn't want to be alone at night, I thought it would be ok to let you in my bed, to sleep. As long as you knew that was all. I didn't want you to think I wanted sex, or...that you were getting any." She smiled and blushed. "Yesterday, this morning, I wanted you, plain and simple. For all I knew, you would be the one saying no."

He leaned over to her, holding the back of her head and pulling her to him. "Never," he whispered, before pressing his coffee flavored lips against hers.

"Mmm, you taste good," she murmured. Selene slipped out from the covers, and looking over the food, picked up a large strawberry, biting into it. Juice dribbled down her chin.

Sylar sucked at the dripping red liquid before Selene could wipe it off. "So do you," he remarked. He looked up at her with innocent eyes. Was he fortunate to have found this possible soul-savior? He didn't know. He thought he and Elle would be together for years. In the end, he couldn't bear to be with her once he'd found out the truth of why she had befriended him. Her betrayal had hurt for awhile, but it was finally gone. Soft laughter brought Sylar back from that dim past. Selene's laughter.

After giving him one deep, heartfelt kiss, she took a plate, and added some bacon and another croissant to it. Then she sat back against the headboard. "Do you remember awhile back, when we experienced that total eclipse? Did you...lose your powers then?"

Why did she mention that day? Had she read his mind? Sylar didn't really want to think back to that day anymore. He shielded his thoughts so Selene wouldn't have access to them. He'd felt in that moment he thought he was an ordinary man, maybe he and Elle could go away, as if no one would care to follow them, since they had no abilities. In fact, Noah did go after him, and forced Elle to admit her part in Noah's scheme. Never had he felt so betrayed by anyone, not someone he cared about so much. His whole life was betrayal. What made him think it would be different now. "Yeah, I did," was all he said.

"So did I. You know, Sylar, it's a strange thing. That day, I tried to do something, I can't remember what it is, but...I couldn't. In that instant, I felt free. Like all my powers that I'd grown up with and used my whole life had been a burden, and now I didn't have to have them anymore. It didn't take me long to realize that I wanted them back." Why was he blocking her reading him?

"You did?" Sylar was interested in Selene's experience. He could agree on one part. At times, they were a burden. He decided to open up to her. "I was actually glad to be rid of mine. I could be normal, like before I even was aware of them. When they came back, it was like the floodgates had opened. I had to use them. I...I used them against someone I cared about."

"Elle." Selene didn't need to read his mind to know.

"Yes, Elle. I killed her. At that moment in time, I knew I was for all intents, an irreparable human being. A monster, not to be trusted or loved." The remorse he felt helped Sylar to see that things had changed inside himself since then.

Selene sensed his thoughts now. He must have opened them to her. "I felt that way at first, but it was more that, I had lost them, was happy for a brief time, and then I wanted them back. The saying goes, 'be careful what you wish for'. I don't see them as a burden anymore. They're as much a part of me as...a leg or hand. I only hope that doesn't happen again."

"But you don't use your abilities to kill people." He noticed her tilt her head, eyes wide in disbelief. "You don't kill for the same reason, is all I meant."

"No, that's true," she mused. She never could acquire powers from others. But if she could, would she have?

"Selene, I'm going to shower. What's the plan for today?"

"I have a few calls to make." Selene threw on the robe, and tidied up the breakfast cart, rolling it off the side. She sat at the table and began looking for airlines in the desk phone book.

"What are you doing?" Sylar asked, looking over her shoulder.

"I think we need to contact some people. I'll go to California to see Claire, while you look for Peter in New York." She started to dial an airline, when Sylar took the receiver from her hand and placed it back on its cradle. She turned to him, one eyebrow up. "Why did you do that?"

"Why do you want to see Claire, and why should I be looking for Peter?" His furrowed brows told Selene that he didn't agree with her attempts to contact his present enemies.

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing." Again picking up the receiver, she called a major airline that she knew had direct flights to both New York and California. She watched as Sylar went to the bathroom to shower, shaking his head the whole way. She was doing this for him, so why should he be so against it. Of course, she had no history with these people, like he did. She would have to tread carefully on all counts.

Selene made arrangements for Sylar to fly to New York and stay at a hotel that was centrally located. He would have to find Peter at one of several hospitals, a job in itself. She would find Claire based on the address Sylar had given her, somewhere in Costa Verde. Her plan was to speak with Claire. She was hoping to get to the father through the daughter.

Sylar came out of the bathroom, dressed and ready to go. If he had a task to do, sitting around waiting only drove him nuts. He checked the pad that Selene had written down all the information she garnered. Using her debit card, she'd purchased them both first class tickets, and reserved hotels.

"I'll go to California for two days, and then fly to New York to meet up with you. We'll see what happens once you have done your part and I mine. Hopefully, we can end this stupid feud that has been going on for way too long."

"Feud? You call it a feud?" He leaned down at her sitting at the desk, placing his hands on the armrests on either side of her. His eyes showed anger at her complete ignorance of his situation. "Blood has been spilt, buckets of it. People have died, Selene It's not just some feud." Sylar figured she already knew that he was the one responsible for most of that spilled blood.

"Ok, ok, bad choice of words. But it ends now, or it will never end." She grabbed her purse, pulling out $5,000 and some smaller bills to give to Sylar. "Here. Hang on to this. Never know when you might need it."

He calmed down. "What time does your flight leave?" he asked, as he shoved the money into his pocket. The paper with the flight and hotel information he'd tucked into his shirt pocket.

"In three hours. Yours leaves first, so you'd better get ready. I packed your bag for you. I'll leave in an hour. Look, I got the concierge to get these for us." She held out a cell phone to Sylar. "We'll need to stay in touch. Just in case. My number is in the memory. I've programmed yours into mine." She tossed her phone on the bed, and leaned against Sylar. "I'm going to miss you. It'll be the first time we've been apart since we met."

"I know," he whispered, his voice husky with desire. He leaned down and kissed her deeply.

They clung together, until Selene reluctantly pulled away. "You'd better go. I'll see you in two days. It's not so very long. Just be careful. I'm sure Nathan will have called Peter, so he might be expecting you."

"I'd thought of that, but Peter's not Nathan. He's always been a humanitarian. He's not a killer per se. I suppose for me, he'd make an exception though," Sylar said, smiling.

"Stop kidding. This is serious, Sylar. Now go. I'll call you later."

Sylar picked up his bag, a nice carry-on that Selene must have also had the concierge buy for her. Having money made a lot of difference in ways that his abilities hadn't. But then, he never had to buy anything, not when he could just will it from someone. He gave Selene one more kiss, before leaving the suite.

Selene showered and dressed, and called down for a taxi. She paid the bill and headed out of the hotel, to find her taxi waiting. She tipped the doorman generously, and entered the cab. "Dulles," she told the driver.

She lay her head against the back seat, and stared at the ceiling of the vehicle. What would she say to Claire? How would she get her on her side so that Selene could talk to her father. Noah hated Sylar with a passion, especially since Sylar had taken Claire's power. She couldn't really blame him. It was his daughter, and Sylar admitted his cruelty to the girl. But he was sorry. He had told Claire that much when he and Noah had briefly worked together under the auspices of Angela Petrelli, and Sylar had saved Claire from being sucked into a vortex. Selene sighed, and wondered how she was going to undo years of Sylar's damage.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sylar and Selene start off on their respective missions, to find Peter and Claire.**

**Not as easy as it sounds.**

**I do not own Heroes.**

**For want of a friend Part 9**

Sylar reached the airport with more than an hour to spare. Not sure what to do with himself, he first checked in, then wandered the concourses. He was amazed at the crowds of people moving from place to place. If viewed as a large mass, it could have been overwhelming for him. But Sylar looked at certain individuals, wondering, did they have an ability? And if so, how could he get it?

He shook his head, telling himself not to do that. How easy it was to fall into old habits.

Selene would tell him that he had to stop looking at people as commodities in a supermarket of powers. Once, Noah had warned him to stay away from the buffet, a group of gifted criminals that he and Sylar had been sent to capture and return to the Company. So here he was in this sea of humanity, looking for what, someone to steal from, and then kill? No, that wasn't what he wanted to be. Still.....the urge was strong within him. He had to learn to tame it, if not totally defeat it. He wished Selene was here with him, but he had to do this on his own. He hoped that Peter would at least meet with him, if he could find him. New York was a big place, and there were many hospitals there. He would just have to start with one, and go on from there until he tracked the younger Petrelli brother down.

As Sylar walked toward his gate, he would glance at passers by, making eye contact with some of them. Women would often smile at him and flirt in that brief instant eyes met, until they had moved past him. He knew he was considered attractive by the opposite sex, but since acquiring so many abilities, it didn't seem important anymore. Back when he called himself Gabriel, women tended to look through him. Now that he was Sylar, powerful and more confident, they would look at him admiringly, but he just didn't care. They seemed weak in comparison. When he'd met Elle, she was powerful, at least on some level he could relate to. And Selene, powerful, beautiful, and in love with him. She was formidable and yet, feminine. His equal. Having that felt strangely good.

Sylar had finally reached his departure gate. His plane was already sitting there, probably being prepped for boarding. There was a small bar opposite the gate, so he decided to get a drink. He sat at the bar, ordered a beer, and watched the small TV in the corner. Some sports thing was on. He'd never really been interested in sports. His physicality hadn't been up to it when he was younger. Funny how now, he could flip a vehicle with the slightest movement of a finger.

While he pretended to watch TV, a woman sat next to him. She rested her chin on her palm, and looked at Sylar sideways. Her interest in him was obvious. He looked at her from beneath dark brows, his eyes scanning her. She took that for returned interest, and smiled brightly.

"It's not going to happen," he said matter-of-factly. Her smile instantly faded. She left the bar, calling him an expletive under her breath, but he'd heard her.

Did she honestly think he would be interested in her? She was inferior to both he and Selene. Sylar finished his beer, and headed over to the gate. He took a seat, until boarding was announced. Sitting in First Class had its advantage. Once the young and old had been seated, he found he could board. He placed his carry on in the overhead bin, and took his seat by the window. It had been quite a few years since he had flown anywhere and that was only once. He looked out the small window at the baggage men loading luggage on the plane. The activity outside waned, as the plane slowly filled with passengers. Finally, it backed from the gateway and headed for the runway.

Sylar lay back against the seat. He thought about what he would say to Peter, if Peter would even see him. He had more than one chance to kill Peter and didn't, back when he thought Arthur Petrelli was his father, thus making Peter his brother. That had been a lie, but still, once Arthur had taken away his son's powers, there was nothing left for Sylar to take from him. So he let Peter live, instead of just being done with the Petrelli brothers, once and for all.

* * *

While Sylar was on his way to New York, Selene was just about to board her plane. She took her seat in First Class, and settled down for a long flight, envying Sylar's shorter one. She accepted the offer for champagne from a flight attendant, and starting flipping through the magazine from the back seat pocket. It was hard for her to concentrate on anything in the magazine. Selene's mind was already in California, if her body was still in Washington. She thought about how she would contact Claire, and what she would say to her. What if Noah Bennet were there when Selene arrived? She tried not to think too hard. In all her life, Selene had only ever used the direct approach. She decided she would adopt that tact when the time came.

Selene finished the champagne, handing the glass back to the flight attendant. She closed her eyes, feeling the littlest bit sleepy from the alcohol.

She didn't know how long it had been since she dozed off. Sitting in the aisle seat, she'd felt the service cart bump her arm. When the flight attendant noticed her awake, she asked Selene if she wanted anything to eat. The offerings did look good, and it had been awhile since Selene had eaten. And who knew when she would have the time once she reached California. She took her pick of various dishes and enjoyed them, wondering if Sylar was having as pleasant a flight. She planned on calling him as soon she reached LAX. He should be in his hotel by then, unless he was going to start looking for Peter right away.

Selene actually found herself missing her new partner and lover. They hadn't been together very long, yet she knew more about him than anyone else, and she'd shared more with him than she had with anyone, not knowing many people to trust. This trip was necessary though. Hopefully she would able to get through to Claire so that Selene could speak with her father. And she didn't want to fight him. It couldn't come down to that.

After the meal remains had been removed, rather than watch the movie, Selene requested a blanket and dozed the rest of the flight.

* * *

Although Sylar had reached New York before Selene reached California, he had the handicap of not knowing where he was going. He checked into the hotel that Selene had chosen for them, then looked in the phone book for the nearest hospital. Once there, he headed for the personnel department, asking if anyone had heard of a Peter Petrelli. Negative answers became more annoying in number, as he visited several hospitals in the area. No one had heard of Peter, even though he was the brother of a senator, or no one was talking.

Meanwhile, on landing in Los Angeles, Selene, after picking up a rental car, headed for Costa Verde, and the address Sylar had given her. She hoped that she would find Claire alone, but she didn't want to spook the girl. Any mention of Sylar would surely throw her into a panic. Selene had to be careful how she broached the subject AND get Claire to listen.

She drove up the street the Bennets lived on and slowed down. As she approached the well-maintained two-story home, she parked the car away from the house, and got out, walking the rest of the way. There were no cars in the driveway, and Selene feared that no one was home. She couldn't have come all this way for nothing.

Selene went up the walkway and rang the doorbell, assuming her usual direct approach. At first no one answered. Then Selene heard footfalls coming towards the door. It opened to reveal a young blonde girl, with a wary look on her face. When she saw it was Selene, a smile took the place of the slight frown. Selene gave Claire her most dazzling smile in return.

"Hello. My name is Selene Dennison. I was wondering if your mother or father were home."

The smile disappeared, as Claire asked, "Why do you want to know?" In her life, nothing could be taken at face value, so this seemingly harmless looking woman could be something other than that.

"Well, Claire, the fact is, I wanted to speak with you, alone. May I come in?" She stood looking at the door, as Claire slammed it shut and locked it.

"Claire! Claire, I don't want to hurt you. I just need to speak with you." She hated having to force the issue, but she had no choice. She pointed her hand at the door, sending hot yellow energy into the lock, melting the whole works. Selene pushed the door open with a wave of her hand, and peered into the house. "Claire, please. I just want to talk." She stepped into the house, her natural alerts in place, seeking anything that seemed amiss. "Claire, please, come out."

As Selene walked into the kitchen, she felt air move around her, and turned just in time to see Claire coming at her with a baseball bat. Selene flicked her fingers and sent the bat flying through the kitchen until it landed on the floor with a crack. She thrust out her other hand at the wide-eyed girl, and held her fast where she stood. When she saw the expected panic in her eyes, Selene told her, "I will let you go, if you promise to listen to me. I've come all the way from Washington DC just to talk with you."

The frightened girl nodded, and she felt herself free from the invisible bonds. "Who...who are you? How did you know my name? Do you know my father? Did he send you here?" Claire relaxed a bit when she heard this woman knew Nathan. She obviously was like them, someone with abilities.

"I met your father, yes. So, can we just sit and talk? It's really important, and I'm not going to hurt you."

Claire looked the stranger over, and decided to wait and see what she wanted. "Ok, sure. Let's go into the living room." She led Selene to the couch and sat down, but kept her eye on her guest. "What did you want to see me for?"

"I've come all this way, to discuss a ... mutual acquaintance of ours."

"My father," Claire finished.

"Not exactly. Claire, a bit ago, I met someone, someone you probably would be happy to never hear from, or about, for the rest of your life." Selene stopped speaking, to look at the small girl, barely a woman really, sitting on the couch a distance away from her, as if she didn't trust Selene.

Claire's eyes seemed to lose focus, as she thought about whom Selene could be speaking of. Realization caused her eyes to go wide and her mouth to open. She whispered a name. "Sylar." She suddenly stood up, looking down at Selene. "He sent you? Is he here?" She whirled around, checking the doors, expecting to see him. If he was sneaking up on her....

Selene sensed Claire's thoughts, and reached out for her hand. "No, he's not here. Actually, right about now, he should be in New York, looking for your Uncle Peter."

Fear clutched at Claire. Sylar was seeking out Peter? She had to warn him. Suddenly, she felt herself wrapped in warm thick air, unable to move except to sit down. The next instant, the feeling was gone.

"You don't understand. He isn't looking to kill Peter. He just wants to talk with him, like I'm talking with you. You see, he's changed. Or...he wants to change. I've spent enough time with him this past week, and he hasn't harmed me."

"You probably don't have anything he wants," Claire countered.

"Not true. He can't read minds, and I can. He could have taken my ability and killed me at any time. But he didn't. Claire, he wants to change, but how can he, if we don't help him. That's why he's trying to find Peter. To get his help."

"Why come to me then?"

"Your father. Noah has been hunting Sylar down relentlessly, since he...since he took your power. He won't be easy to convince. I don't blame him for feeling a father's rage, but Sylar is sorry. Since he touched you, he knows that what he did hurt you terribly, and he wants to make amends."

Anger burned in Claire's eyes. "How can he make amends for what he did to me? Do you even know what he did?"

"Yes, he told me everything. We have no secrets, for obvious reasons. In any case, he is sorry, Claire." Selene knew the girl was feeling conflicted. How to sway her, was the real problem.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Talk to your father for one thing. Convince him to speak with me. I'd like to bring you to New York when I return there."

"There's no way in hell you're taking my daughter anywhere!"

Selene looked up, to see a man in glasses standing at the front door, pointing a gun directly at her head.


	10. Chapter 10

**While Sylar is looking for Peter Petrelli in New York, Selene has more success in California. Will she get what she came for?**

**I do not own Heroes.**

**For want of a friend Part 10**

Selene looked at Noah, then shifted her narrowed turquoise eyes to the gun pointed at her. She smiled. "You don't have to do that, Mr Bennet."

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my home?" The gun did not waver.

"Dad, stop it!"

"Claire, come over here," Noah indicated for her to stand next to him. Claire didn't move.

Selene stood, and fixed her eyes on the man with the insignificant weapon now aimed at her torso. "All you're going to do with that is put a hole in my new dress. And that's all the damage you're going to do. I'm just like your daughter."

"It's true, Dad. She has powers. But she didn't hurt me."

He lowered the gun just a bit, staying wary just the same.

It did not go unnoticed by Selene, who continued speaking before she lost his relaxed attention. "I've come all the way from Washington DC to speak with Claire. And you."

"She knows Nathan, Dad." Claire looked at Selene, then back at Noah. "She's a friend of Sylar's."

"Sylar!" He tightened his grip on his gun. "Sylar has no friends."

Selene merely tilted her head, and with raised brows, said, "He does now."

Noah thought a moment, then said, "Ok, in my office. Claire, I want you to stay here." He started down a hall. "This way," he said to his unexpected guest.

Selene turned to the girl. "We'll talk some more later," she said, smiling.

Once they were in his office, Noah shut the door and turned on Selene. "Alright, one more time. Why are you here?"

"You can put the gun down, Noah. May I call you Noah?" She saw a letter opener on the desk, and picking it up, pushed the sharp tip into her palm. She winced from the brief pain, then removed the tip. She held up her hand so that Noah could watch the bloody red hole instantly seal up.

This was only the second person he knew who had the same regenerative power as Claire. And that other person had stolen it from her.

"Yes, I know how he came into that ability," she said, stressing the word 'he' "I, however, was born with mine. I don't steal powers from people."

"You read minds," he asked, making note of her seeming response to his thoughts.

Selene just nodded. She thrust out her hand quickly, and the gun flew to her, taking Noah quite by surprise. She held the formidable weapon in her open palm, willing the golden energy to dance around and inside it. She handed it back to Noah. "It won't work anymore. The parts are fused together."

"Why did you have to do that?" he asked, placing the useless weapon on his desk.

"Just to prove a point. I may be like Sylar in many ways, but I am not Sylar."

"Did he send you?" He didn't like having no idea where Sylar was or what he was up to. Maybe if he played his cards right, he would find out from this woman.

Selene had to laugh. Father and daughter sounded so alike. "No. The truth is, he's in New York, looking up Peter Petrelli. Noah, Sylar is trying to change. I've been with him, and I know what he's looking for. We're hoping Peter can help."

"That killer will never change. I'm surprised he hasn't killed you."

"I have nothing he wants. We have similar powers, except that he can shape shift, and I can read minds. Since we've been together, he hasn't used that many of his abilities. And he hasn't shown any desire to take my mind reading. He knows that he's done a lot of harm to people, innocent people. He wants to change, Noah, but he'll need our help. I ...I was hoping that I could convince Claire to get you to let me bring her to New York."

"Why would you possibly need Claire?" Noah sat down at his desk.

Selene went to stand by the window, peering out at the quiet neighborhood street. She turned back to Noah. "It's possible that Peter and Claire can work together to...remove...the hunger within Sylar. It's just a chance, but one we have to take."

"My daughter was one of those 'innocents' you spoke of. That murderer came into our home, and did something so horrible, it took months for her to recover. The trauma alone...did he tell you...?"

"Yes, he did, and more. Sylar has few secrets from me, Noah. Unless he shields his thoughts, I know everything he thinks, everything he feels. I know his history, his deeds." She walked over to the desk and leaned her hands on it, staring at Noah with her piercing turquoise eyes. No smile lit her face. "Sylar also told me how you tracked him down for days, you and Elle. You got her to insinuate herself into his life, pretending to be his friend. She brought someone with an ability, someone as bait, to get Sylar to take that power, to prove what,...that he could? In reality, she was the murderer there, not Sylar. Without your prodding him to do the unthinkable, he would probably have killed himself. Guilt is a strong motivator, Noah. You and Elle saved him on the one hand, and destroyed the man he was on the other. It all went downhill from there, didn't it?" Selene walked the room, as she continued to detail Noah's part in the destruction of Gabriel and the birth of Sylar. "You tried to control him, Angela and Arthur Petrelli both tried, and in the end, each time he attempted to 'fit in', you made it impossible. Don't think I'm not sympathetic to your grief. Claire went through a horrible experience. And I can understand your anger as her father."

"What would you know of a father's fears for his child?"

"'Don't get close.' Isn't that what someone said to you, so many years ago, when a small child, barely a year old, was placed in your arms?"

_Damn,_ he thought. _She read my thoughts, and I don't know how to stop her._

"Don't worry about it. I just wanted to know your feelings for Claire. You love her as if she were your own. You would die for her, wouldn't you. You disregarded the rules and grew to love her. For all intents and purposes, she is your daughter."

Selene stepped within inches of Noah. He knew she was looking into his mind, and he let her. "Claire loves you, too. She's risked her life for you more than once. Sylar saved her life as well. When...you worked together." Selene tilted her head, as she searched his thoughts. "He kept her from being sucked into a vortex of some kind. You didn't even thank him. In fact, you tried to have him killed." She looked into his eyes again. "How are you any different from Sylar?"

"I don't just kill people. I capture and sometimes, have to kill the bad guys. Do you know the difference?"

Selene nodded. "At that time, you could have taken him, molded him into someone who could have had purpose."

"We went on a mission together, yes. Did Sylar tell you that he killed one of the bad guys right in front of me, after I ordered him not to? He took his ability, and I couldn't do anything to stop him. I knew then he couldn't be changed. He'll always want what he doesn't have."

Selene lowered her head. In some way, she knew Noah was right, but Sylar had been able to restrain himself since they had met. He helped her on her mission for the CIA, and performed beautifully. He had his temper, but then so did she. She didn't know if she was getting anywhere with Noah. His thoughts were open to her, yet she didn't know all his feelings. He was not what she had expected at all.

He spoke up, indicating for her to take the chair against the wall, which she moved closer to the desk. "Now, if I let you take Claire to New York, how will you guarantee her safety?"

"Your daughter is invincible. Like me, she can't be hurt, at least not permanently. But I will watch over her myself. She won't ever be alone with Sylar, I promise you. But I don't think she's in any danger from him anyway."

"How can you be so sure?" Noah leaned forward, his arms on the desk.

She stated matter-of-factly, "He already has what he wanted from her. If he had meant to kill Claire, he would have done so then. I know he won't hurt her."

Noah looked Selene in the eyes, an unmistakable threat in his voice. "If you're mistaken, and Claire gets hurt, I will hunt you down, and find some way to make you regret that mistake. Understood?"

Selene smiled, her eyes never wavering from his. "Agreed." She stood. " I'll call the airline and book a seat for her. I don't think First Class was sold out last I checked. If it is, I'll change flights and get us both booked as soon as possible." She held out her hand. "It's been a pleasure to meet you, Noah. I can see why Sylar has such respect for you."

Noah's face took on a shocked expression.

"Oh, he hates you too. But um...there is a begrudging respect there. I'll go talk to Claire now."

Selene left Noah's office, and proceeded back to the living room. She saw the young girl sitting on the couch. Selene went to sit by her. "Claire, your father says it's ok for you to come with me to New York to see your Uncle Peter. That is, if you want to."

Claire thought a moment, although she had been thinking of this already, while Selene was speaking with her dad. "I'll go. I guess my curiosity is stronger than my fear."

Selene touch her hand. "You've got no reason to be afraid. I'll take care of you. I promised your father that much. Now, I'll need your number. And I'll pick you up in the morning. As soon as I've called the airline, I'll let you know what time to be ready. Im afraid I can't tell you where I'm staying. If I know your dad, he would send reinforcements to capture me or something." The huge grin on Selene's face betrayed her jest, as she didn't feel any threat from him, or anyone really. Like Claire, in whom she sensed some feelings concerning her invincibility, Selene was blase about dying.

Claire wrote her phone number on a piece of paper and gave it to Selene. "Is Sylar really trying to change? I'll never forget what he did to me. But...maybe I can start to forgive. I don't know. I can try. I can't promise anything." She held the door while Selene walked out onto the porch.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Selene said, smiling. As she walked back to the car, she decided she would call the airline and make her arrangements. Then she would call Sylar. She had meant to do that earlier, but was eager to get this over with. She knew there was something he had to know before she returned to New York tomorrow.

*************************

As soon as she reached her room, Selene called her airline, found that there were still empty seats in First Class, and booked one for Claire next to her. Now that that was done, she dialed Sylar's cell phone. It rang a few times, but finally his voice came online.

"Hello, Selene," his deep voice sent waves of pleasure through her. How she loved that voice.

"Sylar, how are things going out there?" She kicked off her shoes and lay on the bed, cell in hand.

"Not great right now. I've checked several hospitals, and no one has heard of him."

"Sylar, did you check the Emergency rooms specifically? Peter is an EMT after all..."

"No one has heard of him! This is ridiculous," he interrupted her impatiently.

"Sylar, sweetheart, relax. You'll find him. I'm coming out tomorrow. We can look together."

When Sylar heard Selene call him 'sweetheart', he felt something stir inside him that he hadn't felt in a very long time, and he knew that he loved this woman. No matter what he'd done in the past, no matter how much blood was on his hands, with her he felt clean. She never censured him, never made him feel like a monster. He never saw fear in her eyes when he was with her. Plus, they made a pretty good team. Her powers were as strong as his, and she used them freely. He liked that. What was the good of having abilities if you never used them. Those Evolveds disgusted him sometimes.

"Sylar, are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. I...miss you, Selene." He really did miss her. Having her with him did temper him more than he cared to admit. She steadied him.

"I miss you, too." She waited a moment, then said, "I'm bringing Claire with me."

There was silence on the other end. Then, "Noah Bennet is letting you bring his precious daughter with you to New York?"

"Stop that! Yes, he said it would be ok, as long as I swore YOU would not harm her." She heard a snort on the other end. "He's serious, Sylar. I'm depending on you to be on your best behavior. Besides, I have a feeling Mr Bennet won't be far behind."

"You think he's planning to fly out?"

"Oh, I'd bet on it. The next flight out, if I know him. And I did read him somewhat while I spoke with him. He was too amenable to my request. But Peter is Claire's uncle, after all. I think we should watch out for him in any case. Until we find Peter, she'll have to stay in the hotel with us, Sylar. I only hope we find him soon." Selene had a sudden thought. Noah would have skills in tracking people. Perhaps they should let him lead them to Peter, but that would mean keeping Claire with them. She'd discuss it with Sylar when she got back. "Noah will expect Claire to be with her uncle. He won't be happy if I tell him she's with us."

"Yeah, I've come up against Noah Bennet often enough to know not to trust him. Where Claire's concerned, he is a father." He was glad that Selene knew not to trust him as well. Her mind reading abilities proved to come in handy. If Bennet was going to come to New York, it could mean he was going to try and capture him again. He wasn't going to allow that to happen. "When will you be arriving?"

"Plane comes in at 1:30pm, New York time. Can you meet us at the airport?"

"I'll be there. It'll be nice having you back again." He sincerely meant it.

"It'll be nice to be together again." She let the silence hover between them a moment. "I love you," she finally said.

Sylar saw no reason to deny his feelings. She would know them already. "I love you, too, Selene. See you tomorrow with the cheerleader."

Selene disconnected the call, smiling at his warped sense of humor. Then she considered the possible things that could go wrong, if Noah Bennet decided to make trouble.


	11. Chapter 11

**The search for Peter begins. **

**But when found, will he help Sylar, or betray him?**

**I do not own Heroes.**

**For want of a friend Part 11**

Selene and Claire exited the plane, moving up the gangway, and out into the concourse. Selene scanned the crowds, looking for the one face she missed more than she'd ever missed anyone. She glanced at Claire, who seemed tense. "You have nothing to worry about." She placed her arm around the girl's shoulder.

They continued walking up the concourse towards baggage claim. Finally, Selene found the face she'd been seeking. Sylar was heading their way. When he saw Selene, his pace quickened. Selene felt Claire slow, slightly pulling back. "Claire..it's ok. Wait here." Selene left Claire near the windows, and moved toward Sylar. When she reached him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, laughing with joy at seeing him again.

He responded by lifting her up and spinning her around once, before setting her back on the floor. He bent down and kissed her. When he broke the kiss, he looked over Selene's shoulder to see Claire, looking warily at the pair. He moved away from Selene, and walked towards her, his head lowered as he stared from beneath dark brows. He smiled at her. "Hello, Claire. How have you been?"

Selene kept a close watch on Sylar. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, but she wouldn't have him scaring Claire for no other reason than his enjoyment. She wondered what he was doing, as she went to stand at his side.

"I'm glad you decided to come, Claire," Sylar said. "We, Selene and I, were hoping that you and Peter would help us. Do you know where he is? I tried to find him at several hospitals, but if there is anything this city has a lot of, it's hospitals."

Claire just stood looking at Sylar in partial disbelief. Selene had tried to tell her he wanted to change, and already Claire detected something different about him. She'd never told Selene that she knew Peter's whereabouts. She wanted to be sure of what her intent was first. Now, she felt it would be ok to let them know where her uncle was. "Peter works at Mercy Heights Hospital," she responded, as she regarded Sylar through narrowed eyes.

Sylar and Selene looked at each other and smiled. Both looked back at Claire. "Thank you!" Selene exclaimed, hugging the young girl. " We didn't know where he was. Come on, let's get our luggage." With the Claire in the middle, the trio headed downstairs for baggage claim.

As they stood watching the carousel revolve, Selene pointed out their suitcases. When they got close enough, Sylar held out a hand and each piece slid right to him. Selene peered around her, hoping that no one had noticed. "Sylar!" she hissed under her breath. Claire just shook her head.

The drive back to the hotel was a bit awkward. No one really knew what to say. Finally, Claire spoke. "Shouldn't we call Peter first, Selene? He won't know we're coming, unless Nathan called him already."

Sylar gave Selene a sideways glance, and saw her shake her head, indicating that she hadn't told Claire anything about what had happened at their meeting.

"Sylar, we should go straight to Mercy Heights. If Peter says it's ok to let Claire stay with him, no sense in dropping everything at the hotel, only to have to get it later. Will that be ok with you, Claire?"

"Sure, Selene. I haven't seen my uncle in awhile now. It'll be great to visit with him."

******************

As the trio drove to meet with Peter Petrelli, Noah Bennet was on a flight to Washington DC. He had called Nathan Petrelli, and made an appointment to see him. When Nathan heard what was going on, he had readily agreed to meet with Noah, first getting Noah's reassurance that Claire was safe. Nathan didn't like the idea of his daughter being with Sylar.

As soon as Noah reached Washington, he took a taxi to Nathan's office. The two men talked about Claire being with Sylar and Selene. Noah told Nathan about Selene's visit to California. Nathan told Noah what had happened in his close call with Sylar. "So you're telling me that Sylar is up in New York, looking for Pete?"

"Yes, he and Selene. By now, she and Claire should be there. I'm expecting them to leave her with Peter. That way, we'll know that she's going to be safely out of the way, while we go after Sylar."

"I should give Pete a call, warn him that they will be looking for him. Claire knows where he works, and has his cell number. She may feel that she can trust them, and tell them how to find her uncle.

Nathan called his brother, but only got his voice-mail. He left a message that Sylar would be trying to find him, with a woman and Claire in tow. Then he called the airline he frequently used, and set up seats on a flight to New York for both he and Noah first thing in the next morning.

"So we're not negotiating with that killer, is it agreed?" Nathan hoped Noah understood that he would never allow Sylar his freedom, if it was possible to capture him.

Noah held out his hand, which Nathan shook. "Agreed. No negotiation."

Both men knew that they were on the same page. Get Sylar.

******************

Sylar, Selene and Claire went into Mercy Heights hospital, and checked at Personnel. Claire told the clerk there that she was looking for Peter Petrelli and that she was his niece. She'd been directed to the emergency room entrance. If he was anywhere in the hospital, he'd be there.

"Sylar, maybe Claire and I had better go alone. If Peter sees you..."

"Yeah, I know. I'll just wait by the car." Sylar leaned forward to kiss Selene, before heading down a corridor away from the ER.

"He really loves you, doesn't he," Claire observed. "I never would have thought him capable."

"He's capable of a lot more than just killing. He wants to do more. I think you reach a point in your life where you realize that you have to make use of what you have. Say acquiring millions of dollars. Now what do you do with it all? Sylar has so many abilities, most stolen from his victims. So what does he do with them? That's what he's trying to figure out, Claire. I'm hoping he'll be able to lose that hunger for more and more powers, and find some useful place in the world."

"I thought it was acquiring the power that mattered to him, not what he planned on doing with it. Who knew?"

The pair headed for the ER, and searched for Peter. They saw several EMTs, but no Peter.

"Let's go see if anyone is outside," Selene said. Claire and she exited through some sliding glass doors, and wandered amongst the vehicles parked in the drive up, careful not to get in anyone's way.

Selene turned when she heard the voice of a young man calling out to Claire.

"Claire, is that you?"

Selene noticed a rather attractive man heading right for her charge. She hurried over.

"Uncle Peter!" The two hugged, not having seen each other in awhile. "You're a hard one to find."

"What are you doing in New York?" He set his medkit on an empty gurney. "Nathan called about some trouble he had with Sylar. And that Sylar is looking for me."

Selene looked up sharply, hearing Sylar's name. "Hi, I'm Selene. I was there with Sylar when he saw your brother."

Peter had a look of suspicion on his face. "Who are you anyway? Why are you hanging out with that psycho?"

"Is there somewhere we can talk? I don't think we should be out in the open with this discussion." Selene looked at the younger Petrelli brother with raised brows.

Peter thought a moment. "I don't get off work for another hour." He turned to Claire. "Here, take this. Go to my apartment and wait for me. I'll be there as soon as I get done with my shift." He gave Claire his key and wrote the address on a piece of paper, handing that to her as well.

Claire hugged her uncle again. "Thanks, Peter. We'll wait for you there."

Selene led Claire onto the walkway that led to the hospital garage. They found Sylar just where he said he'd be, waiting by the car. He perked up on seeing their arrival. "How did it go?"

He held the back seat door open for Claire, before opening the passenger door for Selene.

The young girl who had been so brutally victimized by Sylar, now just looked at him as if he were someone she'd never met before. But every once in awhile, he would glance her way, sending shivers up her spine. She didn't like the way he looked at her. Maybe it wasn't him, but her own fears and memories of that day. Selene just seemed too nice to have gotten involved with someone like Sylar.

Once they reached Peter's apartment building, Claire looked for his floor, then using the key he'd given her, opened the door. It wasn't as tidy as she had expected, but Peter might work such hours that spending time on housework wasn't a priority.

Selene turned to Sylar, who was perusing his former enemy's belongings. "Peter told us Nathan called about our little visit."

Sylar jerked around. "So Peter knows that I almost killed his brother?"

"What?" Claire went over to stand right in front of Sylar. "You tried to kill my father?"

Selene placed her palm on her forehead. _Why did he have to mention that_, she wondered. She went over to the now angry girl, and tried to calm her down, placing her hands on her shoulders. "Claire, Sylar did not kill Nathan. I stopped him."

"And if you had not been there?"she queried Selene. She then turned on Sylar again. "You really had me believing you wanted to change. Now I find out you went to see my father expressly to kill him? That if Selene hadn't been there, you probably would have succeeded."

Selene whispered to Sylar, "Let's not get into anything now. Just...sit down. Please?" When she saw that he had complied without protest, she turned to Claire, placing an arm around her shoulders. "It's true, I did stop him. But he was sorry afterwards. I convinced him that killing Nathan wasn't the way. We are hoping that Peter and yourself can think of a way to remove the...hunger...that forces Sylar to seek abilities. It can be so bad, he doesn't even care if he kills to get them. Maybe this is a wasted trip, but we have to try something. If I thought for a minute your dad would have helped, I would have asked him. Can you understand, Claire? Life has no meaning when all you do is acquire powers and kill. Sylar is seeing that now."

Claire looked over at the man seated on the sofa, seeming almost pensive, she said, "I guess I can understand. After he took my ability, I couldn't feel anymore. No physical pain, and almost nothing inside. Maybe his doing, maybe not. I would be just as desperate to do something to be able to feel human again."

Just then, the door opened and in walked a very tired Peter Petrelli. He set down his medkit, and hugged Claire, who had gone over to greet him. While he was being embraced by his young niece, he saw Sylar standing in his living room. He abruptly let go of Claire, pushing her behind him. "What the hell are you doing in my apartment?" He saw Selene standing a few feet away. "You brought him here?"

She held out her hands to calm him. "Peter, we came to talk with you. To ask for your help."

Claire spoke up from behind her uncle. "It's true, Peter. They asked me to come with them and ask if there was anything you could think of to help Sylar. He's...trying to change."

"Change. From a cold blooded killer to what?" He looked at his niece with disbelief in his eyes.

Selene stepped forward. "Noah gave his permission for her to come back from California with me. We know that Nathan has most likely called you already." On sensing his thoughts, she said, "I see that he has. So when are they due to arrive?"

Peter's face showed surprise. "You read minds. Alright, they'll be here tomorrow. I'm supposed to keep Claire here overnight. Other than that, I don't have any information."

Selene went to Sylar, who oddly hadn't said anything. "Noah met up with Nathan. Not quite what I expected. But it'll be ok. If Nathan wants to be involved, fine." She looped her arm around his and spoke again to Peter. "Claire will stay with you then. I have her cell number so I'll call in the morning. Claire, you will tell me if your father is here when I call. No secrets, not from us or by us, agreed?"

Claire looked from Selene to Sylar, then back again. "Ok, I promise, no secrets."

Selene left Sylar and walked over to Peter. "I know that nothing I say will convince you of our sincerity. I'll have to leave that up to you. But Sylar said that you are a humanitarian, that of all of the Evolveds, you would be most likely to listen, and help. So think about it, before you run to Nathan or Noah. Give us a chance. Sylar is asking, I am asking, for your help."

Peter looked into the turquoise eyes, now shiny with unshed tears. "I'll do what I can," was all he said.

Selene turned to Sylar. "Can you get Claire's suitcase, before we leave?"

He nodded, and left the apartment. Selene hugged Claire, who found herself torn between her old fears and this woman who was being so nice to her, and who seemed to be as powerful as Sylar. If she could manage the abilities she had, without killing, maybe Sylar could too.

As soon as Sylar had returned with Claire's bag, he and Selene left. Once in the car, Selene turned to Sylar. "You were very quiet. Is anything wrong?"

"I didn't know what to say to Peter Petrelli. We've...had our differences over the years."

"Yes, I know. If it wasn't so serious, it'd be comical. How many times have you died?" Selene couldn't keep in her chuckle, at the impressed image of Sylar being killed repeatedly, only to come back. It wasn't funny, but it was so odd that it made her laugh.

"Alright, stop that. Getting killed wasn't pleasant." He realized what he'd said, and started laughing himself. The release of tension was served by his laughter. He grabbed Selene's hand and squeezed it. At least, that part was over with.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sylar's and Selene's plans are not quite working out as they'd expected. **

**And an old friend rears its ugly head, coming between the two lovers.**

**I do not own Heroes.**

**For want of a friend Part 12**

Selene lay with her back to Sylar. The warmth of his body had made it easier for her to fall asleep last night. She was barely awake, when she felt his hands try to get her to turn over. She sleepily complied, and was facing him, when she felt his mouth capture hers hungrily. She smiled lazily. "Someone is horny this morning."

He traced her face with his forefinger, running his thumb over her bottom lip. He peered at her through dark lashes, then pressed his forehead to hers. "I'm afraid I'm going to lose you."

Selene felt surprise at his declaration. "Why would you think you're going to lose me?" She slid her hand up his back while her other hand was tucked against his chest.

"I may slip," he replied. He pulled back so that he could look into her eyes.

Selene searched his thoughts. She knew he was talking about his need for more abilities, and whispered, "You won't slip. And I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be with you, Sylar."

"Just when I think I have full control of it, the hunger comes back, stronger than ever. I have tried controlling it, Selene, but it keeps coming back."

Selene leaned back into Sylar's shoulder, where she fit perfectly into the space of his underarm. "What is it, Sylar? Why are you worrying about this now? You haven't said much of anything the past day or so. I've actually been kind of worried about you." Selene brushed a strand of hair from his forehead. "I want to ask you something. What do you intend to do with all your abilities? Feeding the hunger does nothing but garner you more of what you already don't use. Seems like a waste to me. In all my work with government agencies, I used just about every talent I had to stay alive and get the job done."

"Selene, if I submit to that whim, I may never be able to control it. I'm trying very hard to concentrate on not using any of my powers." He idly caressed her.

"It's important that Peter believes you're sincere." She turned a bit and lay an arm across his belly. "I'll be with you always, for good or ill, Sylar." She rose up on her elbow and kissed him, letting her tongue linger over and in his mouth, tasting him.

It was Sylar who interrupted her. "I would love to stay here all day, but we have some people to meet. I'm going to shower." He jumped out of bed, and headed for the bathroom, leaving Selene shaking her head.

While Sylar showered, Selene tried to call Claire. No one answered. This worried Selene, since there would be no reason for her not to answer. Unless....

She used the hotel phone to call for room service. She smiled at Sylar as he exited the steamy bathroom dressed only in a towel. He was not fooled.

"What's wrong?" he came to stand by her.

Selene sighed. "I can't get a hold of Claire." She held up the cell phone. "No answer." She sat on the bed. "Ok, we'll go to Peter's apartment, see if she's there. I don't like this. I believe without a doubt that Noah and Nathan are on their way here, if they aren't here already. What if they're not letting her answer the phone?" She got up and went into the bathroom to shower.

While she was getting ready, Sylar dressed and answered the knock at the door to let room service bring in the breakfast cart. After tipping the young man generously, he rolled the cart over to the table.

Selene came out of the bathroom, wrapped in her robe, her wet hair piled on her head. "Smells good. Coffee, please!" she said, grinning.

Sylar poured her a cup of the hot liquid. He brought it to her, letting her take the cup from his hands. As she sipped the coffee, he wrapped his arms around her loosely. "We'll go find out what's going on. Try her again, I'll get the plates set up."

While he did that, Selene tried once more to reach Claire. Again, all she got was voicemail. This time, she left a message and hung up the call. She went and sat at the table that Sylar had set.

She ate quietly, to which he remarked, "You're thinking too hard."

"I know it has to be Noah. He's keeping us from Claire, now that she's safely out of the way."

"The way of what?" he asked, taking a bite of bacon.

"That's the problem. We don't know what. I hoped that Peter would be the rational voice that would keep the others from planning anything deceptive. I may have to change that opinion." She finished her pancakes and coffee, and went to get dressed. Once she was ready, the pair left for Peter's apartment.

They stood at the door, neither hearing any noise coming from within. Selene knocked a couple of times, then awaited. She looked at Sylar. "Claire, are you in there? It's me, Selene. Please open the door." She waited a few more seconds. "I don't like this. Let's go the hospital and ask Peter where Claire is."

Sylar drove them to the hospital. They went to the ER, searching for the younger Petrelli brother, but didn't see him. Selene asked the registration desk if Peter was working, and when he would be available to talk to.

"Oh, Peter called in today," the attendant informed them. Selene and Sylar looked at each other. "Thank you," she said, as they turned to leave. Once in the car, Selene, thought about Claire's absence and now Peter's. She was sure that Noah and Nathan had a hand in this. But what were their plans?

"So what do we do now?" Sylar asked, as he drove the car out of the hospital parking garage.

"I don't know. We have only one choice really," Selene started to say.

Sylar finished her thought, because it was the same one he had. "Wait for them to come to us."

They drove around for awhile, Selene attempting twice to get a hold of Claire by phone, with no luck. "Let's dump the car at the hotel, and go to a movie. We can't do anything until they find us anyway."

"Noah is a virtual bloodhound. It shouldn't be too long," Sylar said, but he was up for something other than just waiting.

They found a theatre that was showing a science fiction movie. Once inside, they got popcorn and soda, and found seats on the aisle midway. Selene held the popcorn container while Sylar draped his arm over her shoulders, his free hand dipping into the container. He marveled while watching the screen, at how normal he felt for the first time in a long time. When was the last time he'd been to a movie? He wished he could just leave the country. Maybe he and Selene could go to Europe, and live without Petrellis, Bennets, or anyone else.

"You ok?" Selene whispered.

As a reply, he leaned down and kissed her, tasting salty butter on her lips. "I'm fine," he said, smiling, a smile that even in the dark, Selene could see. She settled against him, and watched the movie. They both laughed at some of the cheesy special effects. If only they hired people like them, they wouldn't have to waste money of effects. The actors could just crook a finger, and things would go flying or explode on command.

After the picture ended, they left the theatre and walked down the street, where several restaurants were located.

"I'm in the mood for some soup. Want to get some?" The popcorn left a greasy taste in Selene's mouth so she thought some hot soup would help.

"Sure," Sylar answered. "Why not here?"

They walked inside, found a table for two, ordered soup, and sat talking as they ate. They were enjoying the time so much, they didn't notice that it was already getting to be dusk. They'd have to walk back to the hotel in the dark, not that it mattered. What danger would they possibly fear.

They walked along the near-empty street, Selene's arm around Sylar's waist, while his arm was again draped over her shoulders. They looked at the lights of the office buildings, and passed a fountain that had a lit waterfall. Sylar stopped, and faced Selene. He placed a hand on her cheek, his thumb beneath her chin. He kissed her gently, then more hungrily, his tongue dancing over her lips, sending electricity through her whole body.

Selene leaned into him, her arms around him, unable to hold back the moan that told Sylar he was both pleasing her, and torturing her. "Let's go back to the hotel," she whispered in his ear.

Her breath tickled. "Good idea," he answered, his voice husky.

They started walking again, and were almost to the corner, when Selene felt a breeze pass her. It was just there, and gone just as suddenly. When she looked up at Sylar, she saw him looking down the street at a man standing on the opposite corner. Selene's alerts lit up. She knew what she had felt, and not seen. Still, Sylar did not move. He only stared at the man, who was just standing at the corner, lighting a cigarette.

Selene tried to pull him back to her. "Sylar, look at me. You noticed that man over there, who wasn't there a minute ago."

"He's one of us." It was as if Sylar were mesmerized. He wasn't only half-noticing Selene beside him. "He has an ability." He started walking in the man's direction.

Selene tugged on his arm. "Sylar, no!"

He looked down at her, his eyes dark. "Selene, he has the power of invisibility." He looked at the man standing on the corner. "I told you, Selene, I can't control the hunger anymore. I've tried."

He shrugged off Selene's arm and quickened his pace. She followed him, but before he could reach the man, she yelled at him, "You, get out of here!"

Selene could see him under the street light, as he turned her way, his brows furrowed in confusion. But he didn't move. She yelled once more. "If you want to live, go! RUN!" For emphasis, she shot out a bolt of blue electricity that landed near his feet.

He saw Sylar coming at him, and looking from him to Selene and back again, he decided not to take any chances, and fled across the street. Sylar started after him, but Selene held out her hand, pulling Sylar back, and flinging him up against the building next to them. "Sylar, do not follow him. I mean it!" She let him fall to the cold concrete, then walked over to him. She looked down at Sylar, as he picked himself up off the sidewalk.

"Why did you stop me?" he demanded.

She saw the fury in his eyes, but she was just as angry. "Because you need to stop making excuses. Blaming your murderous inclinations on everyone else is just that. It has to stop, Sylar!"

"You don't understand what they did to me at the Company, keeping me as their prisoner, locked in that small room. They made me into a monster, Selene. Angela, Noah Bennet, all of them..."

Selene gave Sylar a back-handed slap to the face. His eyes went wide with surprise. She swung her other arm, preparing to slap him again with her open palm, but he grabbed her wrist mid-flight.

"Stop!" he demanded, his eyes still dark with anger. He held her wrist tightly, even as she struggled against him. He raised his other hand, blue electricity cracking in his palm. He threw Selene to the ground and aimed that energy towards her, catching her mid torso.

She writhed in pain, but was not damaged by the power he was throwing at her. She rose up off the ground, and throwing out both hands, gave him back electrical energy and then some. He bent over as he absorbed the power, painful as it was. As soon as it stopped, he rose, ready to attack Selene, only she wasn't there. He spun around, searching for her. Why did she have to fight him this way? Why did she have to deprive him of his victim? She would never understand what he was, and that he was never going to change.

She stepped out of the shadows. "Yes, Sylar, I do understand. But this isn't about them, it's about us, and what we are. We are not monsters. And if it means leaving everyone around us alone, then that's the price we pay. You can't keep doing this." Before she could go on, she felt herself being thrown back through the air until she hit a wooden fence, breaking through it. She noticed a piece of splintered wood protruding from her side. She pulled it out, tossing it to the ground. The wound instantly sealed over.

"Damn!" She pulled herself up to a standing position, and seeing Sylar, hands filled with yellow energy, she quickly scanned the area. An idea came to her, and she thrust out her hand towards a street light, uprooting it and throwing into Sylar's path. Part of the metal pole hit him squarely on the back, knocking him to his knees.

"Sylar, stop this! I'm not your enemy." She laughed, "We can't kill each other. Why are you doing this?"

He stood and walked towards her, hands at his side, golden energy amassing within his palms. "I may not be a monster, but I will always want what I don't have. I won't let you stop me."

Selene looked around her, seeking out weapons of any kind. She raised her hands and twitching fingers left and right, began to fling trash cans, bus benches, and anything else she could find straight at Sylar. Again, he was knocked to his knees, but he flung the energy balls at Selene, who was brought down in agonizing pain. That was the worst, to be downed but uninjured by the assault on her body. She wished she didn't have to feel the pain.

Selene stood, facing Sylar who was now on his feet. "Sylar, I love you. Don't make me fight you."

Sylar looked at the woman brave enough, or foolish enough, to face him alone like this. He tilted his head as he thought about the pleasant times they'd had, like today, normal times. Their love making, her steadfast belief in him. But his hunger ruled him. To be normal again, he had to defeat it, as surely as Bennet or the Petrellis wanted to defeat him. Still, his hunger fought him. And Selene stood in his way. He gathered up as much power inside him as he could, and flung out his hands, blue electricity arcing through the air and at Selene. It hit her in the chest, and she doubled over, resisting the pain as best she could. She tried to summon energy of her own, but Sylar's now constant barrage was draining her. Selene fell to her knees, clutching her middle.

"Sylar,...stop," she whispered. "...please.....don't....do this." She fell on her side, as the blue bolts encompassed her entire body. Finally, unable to take the pain anymore, she screamed.

That brought Sylar back to reality. The electrical power within him shut down, as he saw Selene lying on the cold, hard concrete. His eyes went wide when he looked down at his own hands, remnants of energy still coursing through his fingers. "What have I done?" he asked of no one in particular. He ran over to Selene, and kneeling beside her, lifted her head from the ground. He cradled her in his arms, whispering to her, "Selene, I'm sorry. I tried to warn you. Oh god, I didn't mean it." He cupped her cheek, willing her to open her eyes.

After what felt like a hundred years, Selene's eyes did open, the turquoise colour brighter, because of the energy locked in her body. It slowly dissipated, and she began to move in Sylar's arms. When she saw him, she smiled. "Give up yet?"

Sylar ran a finger over her cheek, wiping away a few tears. "Please forgive me." The pain he felt was visible in his eyes. He helped her rise to her feet, holding her to make sure that she was ok. He noticed burn marks on her clothing. Physically, she seemed fine. But he knew that she had suffered and at his hands, literally. Yet he saw no hatred, no recrimination in her eyes.

Selene looked down at her new outfit, and shook her head. "Why do you men always have to attack the clothing?" She turned to Sylar, and seeing the despair on his face, instantly regretted her joke. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he held her.

The pair headed back to the hotel, Sylar holding onto Selene, unsure if she was strong enough. He knew that soon, she would be completely recovered. He also knew that he could never put Selene in that danger again, hunger or no hunger. Even if it meant signing a Devil's Agreement with Noah and Nathan.


	13. Chapter 13

**Selene asks an unwilling Sylar for treatment, **

**while the Heroes decide what to do about Sylar.**

**I do not own Heroes.**

**For want of a friend Part 13**

Sylar was correct in his assessment that Selene would be fine by the time they reached the hotel. But she had been quiet all the way back. He wondered if she was angry with him, or worse, disappointed.

Selene sat on the bed, kicked off her shoes, and slipped one leg under the other. She saw Sylar cast his shadow over her, as he stood in front of her. Looking up into his deep, brown eyes, Selene could tell he was concerned, fearful, and unaware of her unvoiced request.

He knelt at her feet, clutching her hands. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She lifted her shirt, and felt where the wound made from the wood shard piercing her side was.

Sylar saw what his uncontrollable hunger for abilities had done to Selene. He never expected that she would be one to suffer from his addiction. He checked for himself to see how the wound had closed. It had left the smallest of scars. He sat next to her on the bed, wrapping an arm around her. He felt satisfaction when she lay her head on his shoulder. "You don't know how sorry I am."

"Actually, I do. Please, stop apologizing. You are what you are. You were given a gift. The rest, you took. Better that you attack me, than someone who couldn't fight back." She placed a hand of his thigh, and exhaled a tense breath. "Sylar, I have something I want to ask you. When you...took Claire's power, something happened to her that numbed her, physically, to pain. Do you think you can do that for me?"

He turned his head sharply in her direction, causing her to straighten. "What are you talking about? That was...an accident. I left Claire alive, but anything else, it wasn't my doing."

"Sylar, I don't want to feel pain anymore. I can't do that, not even for you. If you could make Claire unable to feel sensation, you can do that for me too."

"It would mean opening your head, Selene," Sylar said hesitantly. It was one thing to do that sort of thing when the hunger took him, and he was seeking abilities, but to do it for any other reason, and to someone he loved....he couldn't. Why was she asking this of him?

"I can't die, Sylar! As long as you, god this sounds so insane, as long as you put my skull cap back on, I'll be fine. I'll heal. And maybe, I won't have to endure pain anymore. You have to do this for me." Her eyes pleaded with him.

He tried to think of a reason he shouldn't do as she asked. But he couldn't think of anything. What she asked made sense, especially after what he had done to her. He stood, and pulling her up into his arms, held her tightly, inhaling the fragrance of her hair. He would acquiesce, and hope it would work. "I'll do it, Selene. It'll hurt like hell," he said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Selene pulled back so that she could look into his eyes. With a hand, she caressed his face, feeling the stubble from his not having shaved since the morning. "I trust you, Sylar," she stated, inferring more than just the possibility that he could help her. She trusted he would not steal her power, and, consumed by his hunger, leave her for dead. She knew he loved her, and believed that after their battle, he would not let his need for abilities take him over and harm her.

"You'd better lie down on the bed, Selene. Head at the foot. I'll be right back." He went into the bathroom and brought out a couple towels and a clean washcloth. He handed it to her. Laying the towels on top of the bedspread, he told her to place her head on them."You might want to put this in your mouth, to muffle any screaming." Sylar noticed her eyes go wide. Ignoring her reaction, he waited for her to lie down on the bed as he had instructed her. There would be blood, so he hoped to minimize the mess, and knew the hotel staff would ask no questions. If they did, he'd make up some injury story.

He sat at the foot, next to her. His hand smoothed her hair off her face, as he bent low over her, asking, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She nodded, trembling. Selene tried to show no fear, but Sylar wasn't fooled. He didn't want to cause her the pain he knew would be a part of what he would need to do. For once, he had no desire to slice open a head and take a power from the exposed brain within. This was not some nameless Evolved. This was Selene, the one person who accepted him for himself, yet was helping him to be something better. She had her moral code, which he could live with, as long as he could control the hunger. Tonight had been an example of what would happen if he let his whims get the best of him.

He hovered over her, kissing her once more, before he started. "Bite the washcloth as hard as you need to. I'll do this as quickly as I can. It'll hurt like hell, but only at first." He looked down into her frightened eyes. "Ready?" Again, she nodded, her hands clutching the bedspread. Sylar stood at the end of the bed, looking down at Selene. He raised his forefinger, and summoning the power within him, he started to slice through her skull.

Selene felt intense pain, like nothing she'd ever felt before. It cut right into her head, forcing tears from her eyes. Warm liquid dripped past her ears, and pooled beneath her. She bit tightly on the washcloth. Moans escaped her, as Sylar proceeded cutting into her skull. Finally, the pain was such that she could not bear another moment of it. Just as she felt she would scream loud enough for the entire hotel to hear, Sylar finished. She heard a pop as he removed her skull cap. At this point, Selene shut her eyes. She didn't want to see anything that would indicate what he was doing to her. She willed for him to finish quickly.

Sylar had removed Selene's skull cap, and now, using his ability to know how things worked, he studied her brain, feeling it ever so slightly and with great care. He didn't want to damage it in anyway. The human brain fascinated him since the first time he'd seen one in this way. Like a perfectly tuned watch, the brain worked as one unit, although it had various sections, each responsible for different functions of the body. Sylar had to find the part that controlled the nervous system and pain receptors. After examining it thoroughly, he found what he was seeking. It wasn't very big, so he carefully neutralized the small area, taking from it only the ability to feel pain. He must have somehow exposed that area on Claire, and without realizing it, neutralized it in her as well.

"I'm almost done," he whispered to Selene. Brushing back the long black hair, he replaced her skull cap gently against the smoothly cut edge. Instantly, it began to heal. Bone molded to bone, flesh sealed, blood stopped oozing from the gaping wound. He placed his hands on her shoulders until he knew it would be safe for her to move. "I think it's done," he said.

Selene reached up to touch her head, her fingers coming away, covered in blood. Her hands shook, as an alarmed cry escaped her lips.

Sylar grabbed her hands, holding them tightly. "Shhh....it's ok. It's only residual blood. The cut is already healed. You just need to shower, Selene." He went to the side of the bed and helped her up. As she sat on the edge, he squatted in front of her, holding her stained hands in his. Since he had started killing, he noticed that blood never seemed to bother him. "How do you feel?"

Selene moved her head, her arms and legs. "It seems everything still works." She let Sylar lead her to the bathroom, and waited while he turned on the hot water. He helped her undress and into the shower. Selene lathered her hair, closing her eyes to the blood that washed out of it. She felt only the barest of a scar line on her scalp. For a brief moment, she thought that Sylar should be a surgeon, his handiwork was so perfect. He just didn't have the heart of a true healer.

Selene put on her robe and pinned up her hair, coming into the bedroom to Sylar lying on the bed, waiting for her. The bloody towels had been disposed of, she noticed, but didn't ask how or where. He had a letter opener from the desk drawer in his hand.

"Ready to see if it worked?" he asked, watching the blade tip spin by itself on his flat palm.

"May as well know now," she replied. She sat on the bed, took the spinning blade from his hand, and pushed it into the flesh of her own. It sank into her skin deeply, until she pulled it out. A smile lit her face. "You did it, Sylar! I didn't feel a thing." She stood and spun around. "I didn't feel anything at all." Tossing the opener on the desk, she threw herself on the bed next to Sylar, laughing with joy. She snuggled up to him, her hand at the back of his head, drawing him down into a kiss. When she pulled away, she said, "I can't believe this day of ours. After starting off pretty well, you and I get into a battle of the immortals. Then you cut open my skull and take away my ability to feel pain. Not exactly normal, are we?"

"What's normal? I've never wanted to be normal." He kissed her deeply and slid his hand into her robe, caressing her breast. He bent to taste her soap-fragranced skin, as she snaked her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer.

"Make love with me. And be rough. I can't feel pain anymore," she said, winking.

Sylar smiled, and gave in to yet another of Selene's requests.

Meanwhile, miles away, in a modest apartment, Noah, along with Nathan and Peter Petrelli, were discussing the capture of a serial killer.

"So you spoke with Sylar personally, Pete," Nathan asked his brother. But Nathan was more concerned about Claire's part in all this. Noah had assured him that she was safe, that although Selene had kept her word, he wasn't going to let his daughter have anymore contact with either Selene or Sylar. Claire had balked when he refused to let her answer her cell phone, but she complied with his wishes.

"Yeah, and he seemed sincere, Nathan." Peter was playing devil's advocate, but for the life of him, he didn't know why. Sylar had attempted to kill him more then once, so he owed him nothing.

"You've always had a soft heart, little brother." Nathan knew that between himself and Peter, he was the one who could more easily walk the fine line of what was morally right and what was expedient.

Peter objected to the statement, saying, "Hey, I have as much dislike for Sylar as you do. We haven't exactly been the best of friends over the years, if you recall."

Noah interrupted the brotherly sparring. "What we have to decide is, why does this Selene person want to talk with Pete and Claire, and should we use this opportunity to get to Sylar through her?"

"Why don't we give her a chance to tell us what they want?" Claire asked.

"Claire, this isn't any concern of yours," Noah told his daughter emphatically.

"Dad, I am an injured party here, you know! I think I have a say too."

Noah walked over to the young woman whom he had seen through good times and bad with the concern of a loving father. He placed his hands on her shoulders, looking down at her, as he repeated, "I don't want you involved, Claire-Bear. It could get dangerous."

"And I have to worry about that because..?" she asked, referring to her inability to be hurt.

"I agree, Claire stays out of this," Nathan seconded.

Frustrated, she went to her uncle, when she found she was getting nowhere with either of her fathers. "Peter, you spoke with Selene and Sylar. Don't you at least want to hear what they want us to do?"

Peter thought back to the time he had been bounced into the future, and Sylar, then a reformed man raising a son, had given him his original power of intuitive aptitude, along with the hunger. He had thought himself close to madness, trying to control the feeling that he now knew Sylar had to fight everyday of his life. He didn't want a repeat of that incident however, taking the power directly from Sylar. If there was some way to remove the hunger from Sylar's psyche, he would be willing to help. Only he, out of all them, knew how it felt to want what you didn't have, and to be willing to kill to get it. "I'm ok with talking to them. It's not like we're giving up anything. Sylar has done a lot of harm to a lot of people, but I think if we pulled his plug rather than continued trying to kill him, which hasn't worked up to now, we might actually accomplish something."

Nathan shook his head. "I don't think making friends with Sylar is the best way to go, Pete. Your bleeding heart is keeping you from seeing the reality of the situation. This is our chance to catch Sylar, once and for all."

"You're right, Nathan," said Noah, thinking more practically then either Claire or Peter. "Ok, then, it's agreed. We take down Sylar, and if Selene gets in the way, we take her down too."

Nathan nodded, while Peter ran a hand through his hair, wondering how long this insanity would continue. He knew Claire was just as frustrated, seeing the look on her face, as she glared at both her fathers. Ok, so he would just wait and see what brilliant plan Noah and his misguided brother came up with. If he didn't like it, maybe he would go talk to Sylar and Selene, alone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sylar has to go undercover to find out who is a friend and who is an enemy.**

**I do not own Heroes.**

**For want of a friend Part 14**

Selene wished the sun wouldn't come up so early, even though they had slept in as it was. She enjoyed these private moments completely. Sylar in bed, next to her, after a night of intermittent lovemaking. She felt a spot on her neck that wasn't there last night.

"I did that. Sorry." Sylar kissed the slight indentation, noticing that it was already healing.

"You bit me?" Selene laughed.

"You have a vampire fantasy, don't you? Most women do, I imagine." Sylar wrapped both his arms around her. "So you're marked now."

"Mmm...I don't mind being marked by you, Sylar." She turned to nuzzle his neck, when her cell phone rang. She climbed over him and reaching, grabbed it off the side table.

Sylar frowned at seeing Selene acting so... normal. He took the phone from her, holding it above their heads. "Why didn't you just use your power to get this?"

"What? And deny myself the chance to climb all over you?" She looked down at him, smiling in her cocky way.

He retaliated by grabbing her and rolling her over onto her back, holding her down as he kissed her deeply.

"Um, Sylar, sweetheart, the phone?" She made a grab for the object still in Sylar's hand

He relented, on hearing her call him 'sweetheart' again, and gave her the phone. "Who is it?" he asked.

Selene looked at the called ID. The number was unfamiliar. She shrugged, and clicked the send button. "Hello?"

Selene sat up when she heard the voice on the phone. "It's Peter Petrelli," she whispered to Sylar.

"Yes, Peter. Oh, Claire gave you my number. Is she ok? I hadn't been able to get in touch with her...oh, I see, her father told her not to talk with me. Nice man." Selene rolled her eyes.

"_Selene, I couldn't talk any sense into either my brother or Noah. That's why I'm calling. If you're willing, I would like to meet with you, anywhere, anytime you say. I'm going behind Nathan's back, so I don't think he'd be happy knowing about this call."_

"Well, Peter, I would agree to that, but how can we trust you?" She wished Sylar's lie detecting ability didn't have to be used while in close proximity with someone. It would be so much easier to determine if Peter were telling the truth, if only Sylar could do that over the phone, which he could not. Her own power to read thoughts didn't work over the phone either.

"_Selene, something happened once that showed me how it is to live like Sylar. I can tell that he's changed, maybe because of you, maybe because he really wants to change. In that case, I'm willing to try to help. It's not that I don't have a grudge to pick with the man, but sometimes, we all need second chances." _Peter hoped she was listening to him. He knew that if Nathan found out what he was doing, there would be hell to pay. He was taking a big risk in order to perhaps, do what no one else could in the past years. Neutralize Sylar. And if he had to accomplish this by doing the bastard a good deed, then so be it.

"Alright. We're going out on a limb here, Peter, but I figure, you would be in the most danger, if you betrayed us." She emphasized the last part of her sentence. "But, since it was we who came to you, I suppose a little trust is in order." She looked at Sylar, who pointed up, indicating the restaurant that was at the top of the hotel. She nodded. "Meet us at our hotel." She gave him the address, and told him to go to the restaurant upstairs at noon. They'd meet him there. "If we see any sign of Noah or Nathan, there will be no conversation, understand?"

"_Yes, I understand. Selene. I'm just trying to help, as you asked me to. Trust me. I'll see you there at noon."_ He ended the call first.

After Selene closed the cell phone, Sylar floated it from her hand to the side table. He took her in his arms, saying, "Now, where were we?"

"Sylar, I think I should go alone," she said, absently. She sat up, turning to Sylar to explain. "Peter and I have spoken before, and there is no animosity between us, whereas in your case..."

"I won't let you do that," he countered. Sylar listened as Selene tried to persuade him to see things her way, reminding him that she could read Peter's thoughts and know if he was telling the truth. Finally, getting out of the bed, he looked at her from under dark brows, and announced, "You ARE going." His face began to bubble, as his masculine features became more feminine, and his overall form remolded itself. When the transformation was complete, he looked at Selene, who was wide-eyed with astonishment. He walked over to the cheval mirror that sat in the corner of the room. The reflection told him that his shape shifting abilities still worked perfectly. He was now Selene. He turned to her, holding his arms out. "Well?"

Selene knelt on the bed and looked Sylar over. His disguise was impressive. "Do I really look like that? I AM beautiful!" She winked, and smiled broadly at his self induced disguise.

He walked over to the woman whose appearance he had taken. Standing only inches away from her, he said, "If I didn't look like you, I would kiss you right about now. But that would be weird."

"So change," she ordered him. When Sylar had taken on his own appearance, Selene wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressing up against him, kissed him thoroughly. She buried her face in his shoulder as she hugged him, not revealing her true worries for his safety.

As she pulled away, he lifted her chin, and looked into her eyes, shiny with unshed tears. "Don't worry." His heart felt like bursting. In every circumstance where he had believed he belonged to someone, a person, a family, he always ended up being disappointed. Not this time. He and Selene had been alone, but in finding one another, they became family to each other. Nothing would ever come between them.

Selene sat back on the bed. "Guess you better get ready then." She watched him become her again. "So what's the plan?"

"I'll pretend to be you, to see what Petrelli has in mind. If I suspect any deceit on his part, I'll...take care of him." He didn't want to alarm Selene into thinking he would start a confrontation right there in the restaurant.

"How is that anyway, being a female, when you are most decidedly male? I can think of some very odd situations...." Selene couldn't stop smiling.

"Don't! It isn't that easy. I have to remember to act feminine. I think that when I shape shift, it actually gives me some of what they are. Hard to explain. But don't say anything."

Selene held up her hands, while shaking her head and laughing. "Ok, I'm not saying a word." She got off the bed and went over to him, looking into the turquoise eyes, which was weird in itself. She was used to those dark chocolate-brown eyes Sylar had. "It's a little early, but maybe you should go ahead and be there when he arrives."

Sylar nodded, and started to leave. He stopped, and turning back to his companion, he said, "Stay here. I don't want you to..."

Selene interrupted him, "Sylar, I think I can handle things here. Now, go." She shut the door behind him.

As soon as he had left, Selene quickly dressed. If he thought she was going to sit in the room while he confronted Peter alone, he was sadly mistaken.

Sylar, as Selene, entered the hotel restaurant, and asked for a table by a window, letting the maitre d know he was waiting for someone named Peter Petrelli. He sat at the table, noticing several men at another table giving him the once lookover, obviously appreciative of his disguise. He glared at them, and with the crook of a finger, three glasses of red wine flipped into three laps. Sylar smiled, and looked out the window. A voice made him turn his head. It was Peter.

"Hello, Selene. I'm glad you agreed to meet with me." He looked around. "Where is Sylar?"

Sylar indicated for Peter to sit down. "I asked him not to come. I know you guys have had an... iffy history. I didn't want you to be uncomfortable." He snickered inwardly, thinking of the history he and the younger Petrelli brother had. Their confrontation in Kirby Square came to mind.

"So, is it true? About Sylar, I mean? Is he really interested in changing, or is it a ruse, to catch us off guard?"

"Off guard?" Sylar asked suspiciously. "Who is 'us'?"

"Hasn't Sylar told you about the attempts to capture him? The time he was captured?" Peter eyed the woman across the table from him. She seemed so knowledgeable, but maybe Sylar hadn't shared everything with her.

"Oh, he's told me a lot, if not everything." This was going nowhere. Of course, Selene would say he was being impatient. "So, Peter, why are you here?" Sylar was interested in hearing his answer.

"I wanted to give Sylar a chance. Nathan and Noah are only interested in catching him, maybe even killing him." Peter wanted Selene to believe him, even if it meant alienating Nathan.

Sylar laughed inwardly at the last part. How could anyone expect to kill him? He was invincible. "So you're going behind your brother's back? Brave of you. And you're not interested in catching Sylar yourself? Even after everything he's done to you? To those around you? You've really forgiven him for all that."

Peter's brows furrowed as he remembered what the hunger felt like. "I know what Sylar is going through. When you have that much power, sometimes it...creates a taste for more. It's hard to fight. If that part of him was gone, he could learn to control his desire for more abilities, and stop killing people for them. You wouldn't understand how hard it can be, unless you've felt it yourself."

Sylar knew very well what is was like. "I would....I'm sure Sylar would appreciate any help you can give him. Look, let me go get Sylar and we'll talk more." He rose from his chair. "Go ahead and order something. My treat. I'll be right back." Sylar left to find Selene.

While this conversation had been going on, Selene had come upstairs to the restaurant. She had a scarf and dark glasses on, just in case anyone leaving the restaurant saw her. She didn't want anyone doing a double take on seeing her. As she stood there watching Sylar and Peter from a distance, she noticed someone next to her, also seemingly watching the pair. She turned her head, to see Claire standing behind a large decorative plant. "Claire? What are you doing here?" She raised her glasses and set them on her head.

When Claire heard the voice calling her name, she felt relief it was Selene. But then she realized Selene was sitting with Peter. "How...what is going on? If you're here, who's that?"

Selene grabbed Claire by the arm and dragged her over to the pillar she was hiding behind. "That's Sylar," she whispered.

"But why?" Claire was puzzled, and wondered if Peter could tell the difference. She found out Sylar could shape shift from her dad, but she'd never seen him do it. It was weird to see him as Selene, while the real Selene was standing next to her.

"Claire, we had to be sure this wasn't a trap. That your uncle was sincere in wanting to help. So, why are you here? Did you come with him?"

"Yes, my dad is being obstinate, as usual. So I told Peter I would side with him, and he let me join him." Claire was more curious than eager to help Sylar. But the results would be the same. According to Peter, if they could help Sylar, maybe, just maybe, he would stop killing. Not that that would appease Noah, and her bio-father Nathan was self-righteous enough to go along with anything he had to say. She and Peter were very likely Sylar's only hope.

Selene saw Sylar heading their way and pushed Claire behind the pillar. When he saw her waiting for him, he headed her way. "Why didn't you stay in the room?" he demanded.

"I wasn't letting you meet him alone." She asked, "Well, is he sincere in wanting to help us?"

"Yes, he is. I told him we would meet him together." As he spoke, his features wavered, and his stature grew, until he was himself again. He heard a sound, and whirled to see Claire peeking out from a pillar. "What is she doing here?"

"She joined Peter in coming out here." She turned to Claire. "Come with us. We'll have a nice lunch and talk. We need to decide what to do about your fathers."

Sylar, Selene and Claire all returned to the table where Peter was sitting. They ordered lunch, and discussed options. With the bloodhound and the politician as their opponents, they would have to come up with something real good, and soon.


	15. Chapter 15

**While Selene is trying to help Sylar, Noah and Nathan are looking for a way to stop him. Who will succeed first? **

**The race is on for a cure, or a solution to end the nightmare that is Sylar.**

**I do not own Heroes.**

**For want of a friend Part 15**

About halfway through the meal, Sylar spoke up abruptly. "The food is excellent, but we really need to get down to business."

Selene gave him a look that told him to keep it light. She didn't want him losing his patience when things were going so well. She watched as Claire wolfed down her mashed potatoes. "For such a petite thing, you can really put it down."

While still chewing her food, Claire said, "It tastes so good. I wish I knew what they used to season this. It's delicious!" Then she took another bite.

Peter, on the other hand, ate while saying little. He would glance at Sylar, then at Selene and back again. He tried to quell his suspicious nature where Sylar was concerned, but it wasn't proving as simple as he had hoped. He found it easy to talk about helping, but harder to sit with the man and discuss his predicament, as if he were the injured party. How many times had Sylar hurt him or his family? He reminded himself that since they couldn't kill him, he would try a new tact, and pull the teeth and claws from the lion, thus rendering him harmless. Maybe that work far better than anything they'd attempted in the past.

Selene looked at Peter, reading him like an open book. "Your reasoning is sound." She saw the look of confusion on Peter's face. She pointed at his head, then tapped her forehead.

_The mind reading,_ he thought. Ok, so she'll know what he's thinking. He had nothing to hide, but if she wanted to know how he really felt, that was fine with him. "I'm not sure exactly how we can be of help. If only we could get help from Mohinder, Dr Suresh. Has Sylar told you about him?"

"Not much, only that he is a scientist who was studying the whole superpowers phenomenon. Fascinated to the point of obsession?" She wondered how he would view her, having had her powers since birth, and more than one. Hers weren't eclipse-induced nor drug-created. Yet she had been affected by the recent eclipse, just like the others. Losing her powers, after a life-time of possessing them, gave her conflicting feelings. "Would he be difficult to find?"

"He was out...in the desert. Haven't heard from him in a long time though. He may not even be there anymore."

Selene looked at Sylar." If he knew what caused the abilities to manifest, he might be able to delete any ill affect caused by one."

Peter knew exactly what Selene was talking about. That hunger that gave him grief when he had taken Sylar's power.

"Claire, how does Noah feel about this? Was he amenable to being of help?"

Claire blushed against her will. "I...don't know. I mean, he isn't happy with..." She looked at her uncle.

Peter took over for the flustered girl. "Noah and Nathan are totally against helping anyone." He saw no reason to try and lie. "They both want Sylar. Plain and simple. I said I was going behind their backs, and I am. In fact, I'm putting myself on the line for..." He nodded at Sylar, who was sitting opposite him.

Sylar was looking at Peter, eyes narrowed, as he heard the words. So he was still going to be hunted by the Bennet bloodhound. And he should have known better than to trust any Petrelli.

Selene sensed she was losing Sylar. It had been hard enough to get him to listen to her at all. "It doesn't matter. We don't need them. And if they interfere, we'll handle them."

"Now wait, I don't want anyone getting hurt. I came here to help Sylar, not to get my brother killed." Peter was beginning to regret coming here. He didn't want Claire afraid for either of her fathers.

Selene glared at him sharply, having sensed his thoughts. "Stop it, Peter! No one is getting hurt."

Sylar stood, saying, "That's it. I'm out of here." He turned and left the restaurant.

Selene felt she was quickly losing all momentum, that her world was going to come crashing down on her. She looked to her guests. "Peter, Claire, I have to go. Please, finish your meals. I'll let the restaurant know to charge it to our room. I'm sorry. I'll be in touch. Peter, please don't regret anything. We need you." She lay her hand on Claire's, and smiled. "I'll call you later." She left the table, speaking to the maitre d, before rushing back to their suite. She hoped she would catch Sylar before he left, _**if **_he was going back to the room at all.

She opened the door, which was not locked. Peering in, she sensed Sylar was there, and extremely agitated. She went in, and dropped her purse on the coffee table. He wasn't in the living room. Selene went into the bedroom, to find Sylar collecting only a few of the things they had purchased for him.

"Traveling light, are we?" Selene asked sarcastically. He didn't answer her. "So, you're just...leaving." It was more a statement than a question.

He stopped what he was doing, turned to her and said angrily, "It was a nice try, Selene. They know the truth. That I'm a monster to be hunted down and killed. I have no other place in this world."

"If you feel that way, I'm sure you're right. I'm sure they're all right. Only I'm wrong. Damn you! After everything, what we've done and been together, you can just toss it all away. Well, I guess I wasted _**my**_ time. You know what? You're not a monster. You're just a man, like any other man out there. You wouldn't know how to have a relationship with anyone. Well, I'm tired of it always being about you. Obviously, I mean nothing to you. So do what you like." She stood near the wall.

Sylar finished his cursory packing, and started to leave. As he passed Selene, he stopped and gazed into her eyes, knowing that what she said was true. But he still couldn't get past the idea that if he'd never met Elle or Noah or Angela, he would still be repairing watches, and...what? He didn't want to be a nobody. His mother had impressed that upon him over and over, and told him how special he was. But being a killer is nothing to be proud of, Sylar thought. He couldn't find it in himself to accept full blame for his actions. It was easier to blame the outside forces that made him see his power and use to it to gather more abilities. Only when they could see that he was not controllable, that they couldn't use him despite their lies, did they turn on him. He'd been happy when Angela told him she was his true mother, that she'd given him up for adoption. Suddenly, he had a mother, two brothers, and later a father. All lies! Claire would have been his niece. Claire was the one person he could somehow relate with. She denied him, of course. But once he'd touched her, taken from her the greatest power of all, virtual immortality, his feelings towards Claire had changed. He found he hadn't wanted to kill her. So he had carefully replaced her skullcap so that she could heal, and left her very much alive. Despite what she was willing to do now, he knew she hated him, and probably always would.

"I have to go, Selene. I may be back. I may not. I can't sit here and do nothing."

Selene leaned against the wall, her arms crossed, as she watched Sylar head for the door. She didn't want him to go, but she wasn't going beg him to stay. She would talk to him, but nothing more. If he chose to leave, then so be it.

"And what have you been doing all this time? Nothing that I can see, except killing people after taking their abilities. You wander, Sylar. You have no home, no family, nothing! I was going to give you all that, just as I wanted you to give that to **me**. And now you want to walk away. Go ahead. I won't stop you."

Sylar's hand was on the doorknob, when Selene blurted out, "I need you."

He did not turn around, as he told her, "You need my power."

That was not an answer she would accept. She walked over to him, insinuating herself between him and the door. "Is that what you think? I have all the abilities I need." She placed a hand on his chest lightly. "If you had no powers, Sylar, I would still need you." Her other hand joined the first, playing with his shirt as she spoke. She stepped back until she was pressing up against the door.

Sylar felt ashamed that he kept putting Selene through this. His doubts were like poison. And still she wouldn't give up on him. He took his hand off the doorknob, and placed it on her face. "I need you too."

Selene slid her hands around Sylar, as she pressed herself up against him. Her hands moved up his back, and held him tightly. He wasn't going anywhere, she knew, especially when she felt his arms tighten around her. His thoughts were jumbled, chaotic, but beneath all that, she felt his love for her. And it was getting stronger. If only he believed in himself as much as she believed in him, then he could move on and forget the past.

* * *

Across town, Noah and Nathan were talking with a Dr. Naveen Patel, a geneticist familiar with the work of Mohinder Suresh. At first, he hadn't believed in the Evolveds, but the more he studied them, the greater he found his interest. It was difficult to find those with extra abilities, but when he did, he made good use of them, bribing, coercing, and even on occasion, detaining them. When Noah had heard about his work, in lieu of Suresh, he got Dr. Patel to agree to work with the Company. Now that the Company was no longer active, Dr. Patel had gone on to other things, but had decided to stay in the US. Noah had called him for a conference with Nathan and him today.

"Dr. Patel, I'm glad you could join us," Said Noah, shaking the older man's hand.

"It has been a long time, Noah. I was curious as to why you called me, after so many months have passed. You made it sound urgent."

"It is, Naveen. This is Senator Nathan Petrelli. He will be working with us. He sort of has a personal interest in this." The two men shook hands, and everyone sat down around the small living room. Only Peter and Claire were missing, but they had covered up their meeting with Sylar and Selene by using some excuse about seeing Angela. She had been in her New York home for the past few months, so it was natural for Peter to take Claire for a visit, or so they had said. Nathan was so wrapped up in his desire to nail down Sylar, he didn't question the last minute trip. Noah had thought it best that Claire was out of the way, and had agreed.

"Noah, you indicated that Sylar wanted help from you. What kind of help could he possibly need? He is already so powerful." Dr. Patel took a small notepad out of his shirt pocket and began jotting down notes.

"Dr. Patel, Sylar came to Washington and nearly killed me. If it hadn't been for his companion, I would most likely be dead now." Nathan could still feel that moment of fear when he was sure he was done for. He swore never to be in that position again.

"Who is this companion you spoke of, Senator Petrelli?" His interest was piqued at the thought that another Evolved was walking around.

Noah spoke up. "She's as powerful as Sylar, although her temperament is completely different. She doesn't strike me as being a killer. Why she tangled herself up with that sociopath, I have no idea."

"A woman who is as powerful as Sylar," he said, mostly to himself, as he wrote on his notepad. "I would like to meet her. Can you arrange it, Noah?"

"Dr. Patel, what we want to do right now, is find out if there is some way to reign in Sylar, control him and his powers, or even kill him. Do you think you can help us?"

"Sylar is still indestructible, yes?" He remembered being informed by Noah of Claire's confrontation with Sylar than left him unable to be hurt, and practically immortal.

Noah ruefully nodded.

"Then I will have to have some of my equipment brought to New York. I have been working on a way to reproduce whatever it was that happened on the day of the eclipse, when the Evolveds I had been studying lost their abilities. In my studies, I have come across a light wave, unseen by the human eye, but visible to readings. This light was present during the eclipse. I am currently testing the affect it may or may not have had on Evolveds."

Nathan began thinking about this, since he also had an ability, although induced. "Do you mean that you might be able to get rid of abilities in those who possess them, by exposing them to this light?"

Dr. Patel shrugged. "I am testing that theory, but I'm a long way off from proving it. The viability is there, but more tests must be conducted."

Noah looked at Nathan. "If we could strip Sylar of his powers..."

With a grin on his face, Nathan finished the sentence, "...we could kill him, once and for all."


	16. Chapter 16

**Sylar acquires a new ability, while his enemies attempt to rob him of not just his powers, but his life. Claire and Peter must choose sides. **

**Some sexual content this chapter but not too explicit.**

**I do not own Heroes.**

**For want of a friend Part 16**

Sylar was lying in the center of the bed, wearing only his pajama bottoms. He really hated wearing the top, and when sleeping, would often wear nothing. He watched Selene as she made a phone call to Claire. He assumed he had wrecked all her hopes by his behavior, but part of him didn't care. All he wanted was for Selene to be in his life. No one since Elle had intrigued him, or even compelled him to give much of a damn about anything. His current life had always revolved around himself, acquiring powers and whatever small satisfaction he got out of that. He was on a constant hunt, and that left little time to form relationships. Selene wanted more for him and for herself. But would the life she was leading when they'd met be enough for him? Neither of them was very domestic. And she enjoyed her missions for the various government agencies. Could he live such a life? As long as she were part of it, yes, he decided.

Selene ended the phone call, and sat on the edge of the bed, one leg tucked under the other. "Claire said that Peter was only marginally upset at you for walking out. She was able to convince him not to go to Nathan...for now, anyway You really must learn to control your impatience, Sylar." She eyed the reclining figure. When he reached out for her, she jumped up off the bed, and walked over to the end. She was wearing only a short, satin night gown, but like Sylar, preferred being nude while sleeping. At this moment, she glared at him, her hands on her hips.

Sylar smiled at the unvoiced challenge he sensed coming from Selene. He started to get up, but was instantly thrown back against the stacked up pillows. When he looked up in surprise, he saw her facing him, one hand thrust out. "What are you doing?" he asked, struggling to rise. He finally gave up. His brows furrowed in frustration. He narrowed his eyes, and tilted his head at her, saying slowly, "Not funny, Selene."

She placed one knee on the bed, then the other, and proceeded to crawl towards him. When she reached his legs, she straddled them, still staring at him from beneath dark lashes. She waved her hand ever so slightly, and released her hold on Sylar. Selene picked up his hands, and placed them on her waist. When he started to speak, she placed a finger against his mouth. She sat on his thighs, and leaning forward, brushed her lips against his softly. Placing her hands on both his cheeks, she said, "If you ever do that again, I will not only let you go, I will kick you out." She kissed him again.

Sylar tightened his hands on her waist, and tugged at her hips slightly, causing her lower body to move against him, the friction giving him exquisite pleasure. Selene fought him, since she wanted to be in control, but he persisted until she gave in. His hands encircled her back, as he pulled her down over him. He kissed her deeply, his tongue forcing her lips open, while he tasted her. Sylar planted tiny kisses along her jawline until he reached her ear. "I love you, Selene," he whispered.

She responded in kind. "I love you, Sylar. But you must love me enough to stay with me. No more nonsense." She rose up, her hands pressed to his chest, and smiled at him.

He brushed a fallen strand of hair behind her ear. "I promise." His desire for her grew in a visible way, as he thrust up against her suggestively.

"Take them off," she ordered, kneeling higher, while Sylar raised his hips and removed his pajama bottoms.

Selene sat back on his lower torso. She laughed softly, and lifted the silky nightgown over her head, tossing it on the floor. She let her hands roam over Sylar's taut, muscular body, while his own hands cupped her breasts, feeling the hardened nipples beneath his exploring fingers. She no longer wanted to wait to have Sylar inside her, so Selene raised herself, and took his lust-engorged penis in her hand, squeezing it playfully. She lowered herself upon him slowly, taking pleasure in the sensation of fullness as he entered her. She could feel Sylar's fingers clutching at her waist tightly, almost painfully, as he thrust upward. As finely tuned as they were from the beginning of their lovemaking, both moved in ways that pleasured not only themselves but their partner as well. Selene's cries and his own desires made Sylar increase his thrusting, until the waves of pleasure crashed over him like a cool breeze.

Selene felt him spill into her, as she tightened her inner muscles, milking him even further. She cried out his name, even as pleasurable contractions took her breath away. She collapsed atop his body, taking satisfaction in the arms that wrapped themselves around her. He slipped out of her, after which Selene felt a tugging in her subconscious. The feeling passed quickly, almost as if it never was. As she lay on him for awhile, Selene wondered if he ever used any of his powers to assist in his lovemaking, or if he was just intuitive enough to know what pleased her.

"Why not a little of both?" Sylar said.

Selene freed herself from his arms, and sat up. "What did you just say?" she asked, looking down at him.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I took your mind-reading ability." He saw the annoyance in her eyes. Trying to soothe any anger from her, he ran his hands up and down her arms, finally clasping the hands that lay on his belly.

Selene wrenched her hands from Sylar's, and climbed off him. She left the bed, and grabbed her robe, throwing it on. She turned on the naked man lying on the bed. "How dare you!" she started to say, before Sylar cut her off.

"I didn't think you'd mind. I _**can**_ take abilities without killing. I just...don't always choose to."

Selene stomped off into the living room. So that's what that tugging sensation was. Sylar had appropriated her mind reading ability, without her knowledge, or her permission.

Sylar hopped off the bed, grabbed a towel from the bathroom, and wrapping it around him, went out to the living room. He blocked her way, and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Is it so bad that we can now read each other's thoughts?" He lowered his head to look up into her eyes. He saw the fire in them that brightened the turquoise color, and knew she was angrier than he'd ever seen her. He hadn't known she would be this upset by what he'd done. He took her chin in his hand, and said, "I'm sorry. I should have said something, asked, I don't know, Selene. I didn't plan this." His hand slid down to her neck. "Would you want me to reverse it?"

She didn't know what to say to him. She felt violated, but how could he understand that. Taking abilities was something that came naturally to him. She should be grateful he didn't kill her. No, she was still furious with him.

Sylar gently pulled Selene into his arms. He rubbed her back, as he made his plea. "No, no, please don't feel that way. I didn't mean to violate you in any way. I love you too much for that." He pushed her back so that he could look into her eyes once more. "It just...happened. We'll be closer because of it." His eyes showed remorse, more for hurting her than for taking her power.

Tears filled her eyes unbidden. She didn't know why she felt so angry at him. Was she so selfish as to have a power Sylar didn't? Why wouldn't she want to share what she had with him? Or did she fear that he would turn on her one day, take anything she had he did not, and leave her? But he may be right in saying it would bring them close together. He could read her thoughts now, as she had always read his. And it would make them stronger as a working team.

"We _**will**_ be stronger with this shared ability." He wiped a tear that had slipped down her cheek. "Selene, forgive me."

She nodded once. It was done then. Both knew the subject would never be brought up again.

* * *

Dr. Patel was working with his experiment to test his theories on what had caused the Evolveds to lose their powers on the day of the full eclipse. He had one that Noah had captured for him secured to a table. Apparently, this one had the power to duplicate anything that was not organic.

Noah was also able to get some of the scientific team from the old Company files to work with Dr Patel in an old, unused building in the seamier side of town. Angela agreed to provide funding for the project. Nathan would oversee the security aspect, while Noah would continue to look for any Evolveds who still wandered the streets. If alone, they were unable to defeat Sylar, perhaps together, they would have more success.

"Naveen, how are the experiments going?" Noah asked.

"They are progressing along, my friend. We may be able to make the first test in a day or two. Luckily, I had much research that was prepared from my earlier experiments. I just needed to assemble the equipment, and find a subject, which you have kindly provided."

"Good. I only hope something good comes out of this. It may provide an answer to many problems. Keep me posted, Naveen, will you?"

"Of course, my friend." He went back to his research.

Noah left Dr Patel to his work in the makeshift lab. He was glad to be involved in a team effort again. Danko didn't appreciate Noah's interference in what he saw as _**his**_ operation, and since there was no love lost there, Noah was happy to be in his own environment again, with his own people. Danko may think he owns Building 26, but if they were successful here, there would be no need for it. All Evolveds would be rendered powerless, left to live lives as normal humans.

Noah thought of Claire. His daughter had gone through a lot of grief because of her regenerative ability. And although it seemed like a good power to have, Claire only wanted to be normal, go to school, have friends, and grow up with the same problems other girls her age had. Noah knew that this was probably the best way for him to give her what she wanted, as well as taking care of the problematic Sylar.

* * *

Claire was sitting with her younger uncle in his apartment. "Peter, are you still ok with...everything? I mean, you could go to Nathan and Dad, and tell them about the meeting with Sylar."

"Why are you so sympathetic, Claire? Is it for Sylar, or Selene? I can't believe after everything Sylar has done to you, to us, that you would feel sorry for the bastard." Peter was too kind-hearted, too much of a humanitarian to let his true feelings take over his more altruistic ones. Besides, he knew Claire liked Selene.

"Peter, it is for Selene more than Sylar. She's really nice, and I hate thinking of her being with... him. She trusts him so much. What if he hurt her? Whatever it takes to keep that from happening, I'm there."

Peter looked at his young niece, saying, "If he were given some sort of attitude adjustment, he might be made harmless. The only difference is Nathan and your dad want him dead. I'd prefer him defanged."

Claire grinned at Peter's metaphor. But Sylar was like a wild animal. Untamed, hungry, dangerous. "I think I'm going to call Dad, see if I can figure out what he's up to. You might want to call Nathan, snoop around some?" she asked, smiling coyly. She pulled out her cell phone, and dialed Noah. After 6 rings, he picked up. "Hi, Dad. Yes, I'm fine. I'm with Peter at his apartment. Where are you, anyway? We need to meet up, Dad. Yes, today! We're in New York, for god's sake! I know what you're doing is very important. No, we haven't heard from Selene or Sylar." She rolled her eyes, which made Peter smile. "Ok, Dad. Well, don't keep me waiting too long, ok? Yes, I love you too. Bye." She pressed the 'end' button and closed the phone. "Ok, I know he's up to something."

"How can you tell?" Peter inquired.

"Something in his voice. The fact that he can't drop everything to be with me. Oh, yeah, he's up to something. But what?" She got up from the chair she'd been sitting in. "Peter, you have to get in touch with Nathan. I'm going to the hotel and talk to Selene."

Peter didn't like the idea of Claire being with Sylar, but as long as Selene was here, he knew she would make sure nothing happened to Claire. He had the feeling just from watching them together, the older woman liked the younger, and the feeling was mutual. What Peter didn't know was that Sylar would never hurt Claire.

Claire gave her uncle a hug, and left for the hotel. Noah had given her money enough for this trip, so when she stepped at the curb, she was fortunate enough to find a taxi fairly quickly.

Peter, on the other hand, tried calling Nathan, and was having no luck. He wondered if caller ID was keeping his brother from answering. He shook his head. Why couldn't they ever see eye to eye, just once? He sent a text message to Nathan, saying it was important that they get together. Nothing. Then, about 8 minutes later, his phone beeped, and Peter saw a text back from Nathan to meet him at an address Peter knew was not in the best of neighborhoods. He grabbed his coat and left his apartment. Maybe he would be able to find out some information to give Selene. He only hoped that when he lied to his brother, Nathan would believe him.

**A/N: I did not intend for Sylar to backstab Selene by stealing her mind-reading ability. Seriously, Sylar wanted it. He wouldn't kill her to get it, but getting it he was intent on. Funny how some characters won't do what their authors tell them. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Claire tries to help Selene and Sylar by playing spy. Peter makes a decision regarding family loyalty. Experiments are made, but with what success.**

**I do not own Heroes.**

**For want of a friend Part 17**

Claire stepped out of the cab, and entered the hotel. While in the lobby, she dialed Selene's number. No one picked up, so Claire proceeded to the elevators. She tried again, and this time Selene answered. "Hi, it's Claire. Are you decent?"

Selene shook her head at Sylar. She walked over to the window, and peered out to the street below. She saw nothing untoward. "Where are you, Claire?"

"Downstairs, at the elevators. Can I come up?"

Selene looked at Sylar, who nodded. "Sure, come on up. 12th floor, Suite 1266. See you soon." Selene ended the call, and dropped the phone on the coffee table. "I'm getting dressed, Sylar. I suggest you do the same. Claire is on her way up, but then you knew that."

Sylar gave Selene one of his raised eyebrow looks. So Claire was coming up to see them. He went into the bedroom, and pulled on some jeans and a shirt. He saw that Selene had already dressed in slacks and a light sweater. Both sat on the bed putting on their shoes, when the doorbell rang.

Selene jumped up and went to the door, opening it to see Claire standing there in the hall. Selene looked around her, but Claire said, "I'm alone. Peter went to see Nathan."

"Come in, come in. Sylar, Claire's here."

Sylar exited the bedroom, and going to stand beside Selene, said, "Hello, Claire. Good to see you again."

Claire still felt strange in Sylar's presence. She had gotten over, temporarily anyway, the trauma he had inflicted upon her. But she still had not forgotten that fact that he had tried to kill her father. As she watched him put an arm around Selene's shoulder, she almost shook her head in disbelief that this was the same man who tormented anyone who got near him.

Sylar and Selene sat on the couch, while Claire took a chair opposite. Everyone looked at one another, not sure what to say.

Selene broke the silence. "Claire, you said Peter had gone to see Nathan? Did he tell you anything about why, or what he intended to do?"

"No, I'm sorry. I just know he was going to try to see what Dad and he had cooked up. I spoke to him, and just the way he talked, well, he didn't even seem interested in seeing me. I mean, Dad has always been there for me. Yet, he seemed almost distant. Besides that, I know his voice, and I can tell when something's up."

"You think they're making plans to kill me?" Sylar asked, looking at Claire from beneath dark brows.

Claire glared at him, replying, "Yeah, I think so." She remembered why she was here, and turned to Selene, her face relaxing into a slight smile. "I know my dad, and he'll do anything to stop... him," she said, indicating the man sitting next to her on the couch. "Sylar has killed a lot of people in the past. Dad hasn't forgotten that."

"Or his part in it all, Claire!"

"Are you still blaming your murderous nature on Dad and the Company, Sylar? Isn't that getting a bit old?" He pushed a button in her psyche where her father was concerned. Although she and Noah didn't always see eye to eye, she loved him and knew he loved her, and she'd defend him to anyone, even Sylar.

"The Company! That was an excuse for the Petrellis to build their own army of Evolveds. And your Dad was a big part of it," Sylar laughed. "Your other father, the Senator too, for that matter."

Selene was tired of it. "Enough, both of you! No more he said, she said crap! Now, we're here for a reason. Claire, are you with us or not? Because you're free to leave any time." Selene gave the young girl a challenging look.

She blushed a light pink, she was so ashamed of herself. Claire did want to help Sylar, but only because she liked Selene. She looked at Sylar, who raised his eyebrows while pursing his lips. Seeing him contrite made Claire chuckle. Sure, she'd stick around.

Selene, satisfied that peace reigned once more, asked Claire, "Why do you think something's going on?"

"Usually when I call Dad, he'll drop everything if I really need him. This morning, he more or less blew me off. His voice sounded different, and he seemed...distracted. I think we should wait for Peter, see what he can find out from Nathan. Just my opinion."

"Claire, maybe you should call your dad again. Tell him you want to see him. He can't keep refusing without raising your suspicions, not that you have any." Selene winked at her.

Sylar sat beside Selene, his arm draped behind her on the back of the couch, his other hand resting against his forehead. He thought back to when he took Claire's power. At the time, he'd had fun chasing her down. After all, he hadn't really expected her to just sit still while he sliced her head open. First she hid, then she fought back. He had found himself not really wanting to hurt her, but he wanted her power more than any other. Without her gift, all of his would, in the end, be worthless. And contrary to his usual modus operandi, he let her live. That was a big deal for him. For whatever reasoning he had at the time, he left her alive to heal. One thing he hadn't counted on was the mental anguish he'd put her through.

"Sylar? Are you with us?" Selene poked his side with her elbow.

"Yeah, sure," he said, coming back to the present.

Claire was already dialing her cell. "Dad? Yeah, I'm fine. I'm with Selene and Sylar. Yes, she called and I answered. I saw no reason not to. No, I'm fine. Dad....no....I'm ok! Well, I was bored. You've had no time for me......ok, sure." Claire recalled seeing a big chain hamburger place two blocks over. She didn't want to lead Noah to Selene's hotel. She told him to meet her there in half an hour. After she'd hung up, she stood. "Well, I'd better leave." She started for the door, with Selene at her side.

Sylar watched the two women together. They couldn't be more different, yet the apparent friendship between them was growing.

"You are so smart, Claire. Telling Noah that you're with us, concerning him enough to force him to come get you." Selene placed a hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

"I know what buttons to push. I knew he wouldn't want me with you for long."

"Well, thank you for not telling him where we're staying." Selene hugged Claire. "We'll keep in touch," she said, smiling. Selene shut the door behind her. Before she could even turn around, she felt Sylar's arms wrap around her from behind. She leaned against his body and sighed.

"Are you ok?" he asked her.

"Yes." She turned in his arms to face him, putting hers around his neck. "I just never imagined what I was getting into, taking you into my home that night."

"It wasn't your home," he reminded her, one eyebrow raised.

"You know what I mean, Sylar. I lived a simple life, taking jobs when I needed to, and pretty much staying under the radar. Now I've got to think of whether or not I'm the one being chased. And it's all because of you."

"Are you sorry you took me in?" he asked, as he pulled her closer.

"No, of course not." She lifted her face to him as he bent his head and kissed her. He pressed his forehead to hers, whispering, "Don't count us out yet. There's nothing they can deal out that I can't handle."

* * *

Peter arrived at the address that Nathan had given him, but his older brother was no where to be found. The building didn't exactly look rundown, but neither did it look inhabited. Maybe an old office building that couldn't be rented out. He looked around, seeking a door or other entrance. Then he heard a voice calling him.

"Pete, over here!" It was Nathan.

Peter headed for the doorway Nathan stood in. "Hey," he said. "So what is this place?"

"Come on in," Nathan said, holding the door open until his younger brother entered, then he shut and bolted it from inside. "Follow me."

The two walked side by side in silence. Nathan led Peter to a large room filled with equipment, computers and who knew what else. Noah was standing next to another man, both oblivious to the entrance of the Petrelli brothers.

"Noah," Nathan called out. "Look who's here."

Noah walked over. "Peter. What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd listen to what Nathan had to say about what you're up to. I might be persuaded to throw in with you."

Noah got in Peter's face. "What was my daughter doing with Sylar?" he demanded.

Peter feigned ignorance. "What are you talking about?"

"Claire called me. She told me she was at their hotel. Selene was with her, true, but she was with Sylar. How could you allow her to go, Peter? I do not want her consorting with those two!" Noah said angrily.

"Hey, Claire's a grown woman. She doesn't let me tell her what to do. Besides, if she called you, she wasn't hiding anything. She's ok, right?"

Noah sighed, and went back to talking with Dr. Patel. Then he left.

"Where's he going?" Peter asked Nathan.

"To get Claire. He's right, you know. She shouldn't be hanging around them, for any reason."

"Sure, Nathan." Peter had to suppress a grin. Claire had managed to get Noah's interest long enough to convince him to come get her. So it would seem both of them managed to infiltrate the secret doings of this new set up.

Dr. Patel called for Nathan to come over. Peter followed behind. When they reached the table that held a jumbled mess of papers, computer equipment, and some monitors, Nathan and Patel spoke in low whispers while Peter checked out everything on the table. He was particularly interested in the video monitors. Each held a picture of a cell, some of which were empty. In one, there was a person sitting at a small table, waiting, just waiting. _For what_, he wondered.

"Nathan, what's all this? Who are those people?"

Nathan was afraid his younger brother wouldn't understand or approve the purpose of what they were doing. "Pete, it's necessary we test Dr. Patel's device on an Evolved. If it works, they'll lose their power forever. I'm sorry if they aren't all willing subjects, but it's the only way of knowing if the device works."

Peter thought of Sylar, a powerless Sylar who would be no threat to anyone. He could let such a Sylar live. "Alright, Nathan. I'm in. When do we try it?"

Dr. Patel spoke up. "As soon as Noah returns, we will run the first stage of the test." He went over to look at one of the monitors. "This one will do. His ability involves a certain energy, not unlike radioactivity, but not nearly so potent. We will get the subject to call up his energy, then we will attempt to neutralize it."

"Hopefully, this will work, Naveen."

Everyone turned to see Noah back, with Claire in tow. She looked surprised to see Peter there as well. She went over to him, nodded and smiled. "Peter, I'm not sure why you're here, but glad to see it. Hello, Nathan," she said as she hugged her bio-father.

"Claire, I hear you were with Sylar today," Nathan questioned.

No, I was with Selene. Sylar just happened to be there. And I'm ok. Nothing happened. We talked."

"I forbid you to see either of them again," Nathan said, his face stern.

"Forbid? Has Dad told you how effective it is to forbid me to do anything?"

Noah just shook his head. "Is the test ready, Naveen?"

"It will be, as soon as the power source of the test subject is activated." Dr. Patel picked up the phone on his table and spoke into the receiver.

Peter saw someone in a jumpsuit go into the cell, and speak to the man sitting there, but he couldn't hear what was being said. The jumpsuit left the room, and the sitting man held up his hands. Instantly, they began to glow with a yellow brilliance.

Dr. Patel smiled, and nodded his approval. "Now, as I activate the device that duplicates the invisible radiation I detected on the day of the eclipse, we will see what happens, if anything." He pushed a button on a keyboard attached to something on the table. Then everyone watched the monitor. At first, nothing happened. Then they watched as the energy emitting from the test subject's hands glowed brighter. A frown played on Dr Patel's face, as he made an adjustment on his device, but the energy level only rose higher.

"Turn it off, Naveen!" Noah yelled.

The scientist did as he was told, but by now the energy was so bright, it suffused the small cell. The man locked inside tried to turn off his power, but as everyone saw, it only grew brighter. They could see him start to panic, rising from his chair and yelling while shaking his hands in front of himself.

"Naveen!" Noah pounded on the table. "You've got to turn it off, now!"

Just then, the light in the small room blocked out any visuals, and no one knew what to do. They just stood around the table, watching the monitor, feeling helpless. A noise erupted from somewhere in the distance. When they were able to see into the cell, they saw no one there. The man, and the table and chair he was sitting at were gone. The group were stunned, too stunned to speak.

"Dad, what the hell happened? You just killed a man!" Claire turned on Noah.

"It was an accident, Claire," Nathan started to say, before she cut him off.

"It was murder! What are you trying to do anyway?" She glared at her bio-father. "Did you ok this?"

"Your grandmother is funding the project, yes. We hope to neutralize all Evolveds, using a previously undetected light source Dr. Patel thinks was part of the solar radiation experienced on the day of the eclipse. If we can channel that light source into a device of the doctor's making, we might be able to take away all power from every human who has them. Including you, Claire."

Noah placed his hands on his daughter's shoulders. "Think of it. No more invincibility. You could be normal, Claire."

She lowered her head, thinking about what Noah was saying, but she was ashamed. Hadn't her dad learned anything since his days with the Company? And Angela was back to supporting such an outfit? Claire wasn't surprised at that, but she was disappointed in both her fathers.

"I'm leaving, Dad. I thought we could have a nice day in New York, but this....." She didn't even know what to say. She picked up her bag and started to leave.

"Claire, you realize for security, nothing can get out about this."

She stared up at Noah. "Are you going to lock me up?"

"Of course not! Just...keep things to yourself. I'm sorry you had to see this, Claire. It will be worth it, I promise And we'll be rid of Sylar once and for all. I would think that would please you, after what he did to you."

"Right, Dad. One good thing I guess, no more all powerful Sylar." She stood on tiptoe, and kissed Noah on the cheek. She then went over and hugged her bio-father. "Be careful, Nathan. What if the entire building had blown up? You guys need to be more careful."

Nathan hugged his daughter, and said, "It'll be ok, Claire. Go back to Pete's. We'll go out for dinner soon." He was satisfied at her smile.

Noah joined Claire as the two headed out the building. He wasn't sure if she remembered how to get out so he led the way, while telling her, "I think Nathan has a point. Stay away from Selene and Sylar. I won't forbid, I'm just asking." At the door, he kissed her cheek.

"Sure, Dad. Whatever you say." She waved as she walked outside into the bright sunlight. Once she saw him close the door, she walked around the corner and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed Selene's number. Just as she heard the first ring, someone grabbed her shoulder. She turned quickly, to find Peter behind her. She relaxed with a sigh. "It's only you. Geez, you startled me."

"Who are you calling, as if I have to ask?"

"Exactly. I need to warn her. Peter, do you think what they're doing is right? A man died today."

He pursed his lips as he thought a moment. "I know Nathan is doing what he feels is right. He's always done what he thought was for the common good, no matter who got hurt. But I can't support this. Go ahead and call her."

Claire hit redial and waited. After 10 rings, the answering message came on. "Selene, it's Claire. I have something I have to tell you. Please call me back as soon as you can. It's important." She disconnected the call and together, she and Peter hailed a cab, and headed back to his apartment.


	18. Chapter 18

**While Noah believes he's found the perfect weapon, Sylar and Selene try to enjoy a peaceful afternoon. Someone from Sylar's future makes a brief appearance.**

**I do not own Heroes.**

**For want of a friend Part 18**

Noah, Dr. Patel, and Nathan sat together, going over why the experiment took so tragic a turn. Dr. Patel checked and double checked his work. "The device should have failed completely, rather than amplified the energy of the test subject. That wasn't built into the parameters of the device. It should have removed the energy from the test subject, or failed altogether. I don't know why it did what it did." He was obviously distraught at his failure.

"We can't afford to have anymore deaths. It's hard enough to find people we can test the device on. We can't have dead bodies showing up." Nathan pointed out. "And I have to be careful. Political careers can be broken in an instant. Should a scandal come out..."

"Nathan, who do you think is going to say anything?" Noah piped up. "This whole project has to remain a secret, since it hasn't been sanctioned by any government agency."

Dr. Patel didn't care about their conversation. He was more concerned on why his invention didn't work. He was checking his specifications on the computer, when Noah interrupted him.

"Naveen, if we don't "fix" this thing, will it work that way again? Amplify the innate power of the person it's targeting?"

"Yes, I believe so, which is why it may be too dangerous to use again, until I find out why it didn't work properly."

"No, I want it just as it is," he said, almost absently, as he thought of it being used against Sylar. With his many powers being amplified 10-fold, he couldn't possibly survive the assault from within his own body. This device could be the answer. Once Sylar was dead, then Naveen could finish the project the right way, for the benefit of nullifying the Evolveds.

"What have you got in mind, Noah?" Nathan asked, noticing the other man's far away look.

Noah turned and looked at Nathan. "We may have just found the weapon that will finally defeat Sylar."

* * *

Sylar and Selene walked around the park, enjoying the sun, the sounds, and the feeling of being ordinary people. Sylar had wondered at his desire to not be special. Being special brought him more grief than satisfaction. Since he'd departed from Danko's service, without his knowledge of course, Sylar hadn't thought too much on where he was headed, until that night he had knocked Selene down in front of her house. Now he found himself thinking about his future and his life, which was going to be a long one.

He was brought out of his reverie by the laugh of the woman who seemed to be changing his existence for the better. He tightened his arm around her, and saw what appeared to be making her so happy. It was a carnival, set up in the big expanse of grass ahead of them. He looked down at Selene, who was pointing and laughing, her eyes sparkling with child-like joy. It was infectious, and Sylar moved his arm from her shoulders, and grabbing her hand instead, dragged her over to the lights and sounds.

"Oh, look, Sylar, cotton candy!" She ended up dragging him to the small trailer where the candy maker was waiting for his next customer. "We'll take one. We can share," she said, turning to Sylar. She waited while the man twirled the paper cone in the spinning sugar, creating the pillow of sweet, airy stuff. He handed her the cone and accepted her payment with a smile. She walked away from the window, and offered Sylar the first bite. He grabbed a wad of the blue fluff, and popped it into his mouth. On tasting the sweetness, he smiled. He had never had any before.

"So this is cotton candy. It's good." He was surprised when Selene stood on tiptoe, and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"You had some on your mouth," she said, grinning playfully.

They walked around the grounds of the carnival, snacking off the cotton candy cone until it was all gone. They both watched, as kids and adults alike, were taking their chance at winning prizes on various game booths. Selene stopped in front of one booth, staring at the many stuffed animals lining the sides and back shelves, bait for the passing crowds.

Sylar came up behind Selene, placing his hands on her shoulders and squeezing. "What are you looking at?" His eyes followed hers to some larger stuffed animals, an assortment of tigers, elephants and puppies. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Do you want one?"

Selene was feeling like a kid, free and without a care in the world. She nodded.

Sylar took a few bills from his pocket, and placed them on the old wood shelf in front of them. He picked up a ball that was sitting in a metal pie plate, and threw it at the pile of milk bottles stacked against the back wall. His throw was true but he only managed to knock down one bottle. Of course, the game was rigged, but he played along with it for the next throw. This time he knocked down two more bottles but it still wasn't enough to win the biggest prize.

Sylar picked up the last ball, and just before tossing it at the bottles, he "accidentally" dropped a dollar on the ground. He waited until Selene was bending down and picking up the bill, and then as he threw the final ball, he waved the fingers of his free hand. The remaining bottles came tumbling down, much to the consternation of the booth operator. Selene gave Sylar back his dollar, and clapped and squealed with surprise when she saw that he had knocked down all the milk bottles. He waved his hand at the selection of prizes, and said, "Pick one!"

Selene looked over the stuffed animals, and chose a sad-eyed, basset-hound puppy. The carney gave her the toy, and she hugged it, while smiling at Sylar, mouthing 'thank you'.

He had no idea that so small a thing as a cheap toy would give her so much pleasure. And he was the cause of that pleasure. It made him feel good to know that he could do more than give pain and death to another human being. He placed an arm around her shoulders, as they walked around some more. They ate hotdogs and popcorn, drank soda, and played a few more games. Sometimes Sylar would assist his plays, sometimes not. If he did, he would turn to give the prize to the nearest child, who would smile and say thank you, while showing his or her newest acquisition to a nearby parent.

Selene lit up, when before them, stood the Ferris Wheel. "Oh, Sylar, let's go on it!" She dragged him to the small booth selling tickets, and went to the front. The wheel stopped, and the attendant ushered the pair onto the empty seat. He closed the bar, and set the wheel moving.

As the wheel moved upwards, Selene laughed, her stomach dropping as they rounded the top and started the fall forward. Sylar felt like he was in another time, as if all the things that had happened after his first kill had never taken place. They rode the wheel around several times, until they finally ended up on top, their seat swinging slightly.

Selene held onto her new acquisition. "I think I'll name him Bernard."

Sylar couldn't help but laugh. "One minute you're frying agents, and the next you're naming stuffed animals."

"I haven't "fried" anyone, as you put it, in awhile now." She bit her lower lip as if she were biting back a retort. But why bother. He would know what she was thinking anyway. _Get over it, Selene._

Sylar nodded slightly, while smiling. He leaned towards Selene, and with his hand behind her head, he kissed her. She responded, her hand slipping up to his face, lightly touching his chin. They were jerked back as the wheel started moving again, and they laughed together. As their seat reached the bottom, the attendant opened the bar, and they jumped off.

Selene walked backwards, as Sylar followed her. "Are you sorry I fried those agents that were chasing you?"

He tucked his hands in his pockets as he walked. "No, not really. Of course, I could have done away with them myself, if I had wanted to."

"I know," she said, swatting his arm.

They came to an empty park bench, and sat down together. Selene hugged the stuffed animal in her arms. She didn't want him see how close to tears she was. This was a magical moment that was outside what her life had been. If only they could stay this way, but she knew that was impossible. They'd leave here, and the real world would intrude once more. That night, the killings, inviting a stranger into her home, well not exactly hers, but she'd been living there. It had changed her life radically.

"Mine, too," Sylar said. "Why did you want that so badly?" he asked, indicating the stuffed puppy.

"When I was younger, I had few friends. But I did have a lot of stuffed animals. Mom and Dad used to give me one every chance they had. After awhile, they stopped. But I had my menagerie, and I saw them as the only friends I had, even if they weren't real. Each time we moved, I'd carefully pack them in a big box, which would end up in my new bedroom. One move, I'd packed them in a box again, expecting them to appear in my room. The box never showed up. Somehow it had gotten lost on the way. All of my animals were gone forever. I'd never felt so alone." She rubbed her face in the soft fur of the basset hound puppy. "I just wanted a piece of my childhood." She looked at Sylar. "Don't you have some childhood memory you like to remember?"

She knew what it was as he spoke of it. "My mom used to collect snow globes. I'd sometimes shake one when she wasn't looking. That was about it, really." He didn't want to think about his life back then.

Selene leaned against Sylar, thinking of how lonely being a special child could be. She really did feel that there should be somewhere they could go and be helped to accept their abilities. She'd mentioned that to Senator Petrelli, and meant it, even if that had just been an excuse to see him.

Sylar placed his hand on her neck, rubbing it gently. "We'd better go." He pulled her up, her smaller hand in his large one.

Hand in hand, Sylar and Selene headed away from the carnival. As fun as it was for both to pretend they weren't different for awhile, they knew there was a world they belonged to, one they would make a place in. With the powers they had and shared, it wouldn't be difficult to make the world to their taste.

As they passed a booth, Selene noticed a pretty woman with long hair and tattoos on her arms. Selene felt a shiver move through her. She wasn't just looking at them as they passed, the woman was literally staring, and when Selene followed her line of sight, she saw that it was Sylar she was staring at. When Selene looked back at the woman, she wasn't there anymore. Sylar seemed puzzled by Selene's behavior.

"What are you looking at?" he asked, looking around.

"Nothing," she answered, shielding her thoughts from him.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I thought I saw someone I knew," she lied, " but they're gone now. Come on, lets go home."


	19. Chapter 19

**Sides are being chosen, loyalties are in question.**

**I do not own Heroes.**

**For want of a friend Chapter 19**

Peter and Claire were sitting in his apartment, discussing Selene and Sylar, when Nathan and Noah walked in. Claire looked at Peter with a questioning look. He silenced her with a quick shake of his head.

"Hi, Dad," she said, rising from the chair to hug Noah. "Well, did you find out what happened?"

Noah shook his head. "Not yet, but Dr. Patel is working on it. He saw no reason to tell his daughter what their plans were regarding the incorrectly working device and his plan for Sylar. Whether she was passing information to Selene or not wasn't even in his thoughts.

Nathan kissed Claire's cheek. "I promised you a nice dinner out, so what does everyone think of Thai? There's a place down the street. Come on. We've spent too much time worrying about Sylar and Selene, and Dr. Patel's experiments."

"Where is Dr. Patel?" Peter asked, wondering why he hadn't come with the others.

Noah explained, yet not revealing the whole truth, "He was so distraught from the failure of his experiment, he wanted to stay behind and check his specifications. I decided to let him."

Nathan clapped his hands together, determined to keep the subject of their experiments at bay.

"Claire? Ready to go?"

"I'm game!" she said. As long as she was with her fathers, there would always be the chance some bit of information would slip out.

"Pete?" Nathan grabbed his brother's shoulder, squeezing it.

"Sure, why not," he said, grabbing his jacket off the chair.

The four left the apartment, and headed down the street to the place Nathan had seen in passing. Pete's neighborhood wasn't the best nor was it the worst, but it was eclectic. Small hole-in-the-wall restaurants lined the streets at intervals.

They entered the Thai restaurant Nathan had referred to, and took seats at a table. There were only a few other patrons there, so it wasn't very noisy. Everyone ordered, then sat in silence. Noah would look at Claire, who would look at Peter. It was as if everyone knew secrets were being kept, but no one would admit to anything. Finally the food arrived, and then they started to talk about mundane things. No one, it seemed, wanted to bring up Dr. Patel's work. That was fine with both Noah and Nathan.

Claire thought it was nice to be sitting with both her fathers, and her uncle Peter, just enjoying their company. For so long, she didn't know about Nathan, and Noah was always off working. Peter lived all the way across country, so she rarely saw him She felt good, and smiled.

"What?" Noah asked, noticing his daughter's pleasure.

"You're too observant, Dad," she said, pointing at him with her fork. "I'm just glad we're all together. I wish it could be for some other reason than planning to kill Sylar." She had done it. She brought the topic out into the open.

"Claire, I don't know what Selene has been telling you, but nothing has changed. Sylar is dangerous. It doesn't matter if he's become the Pope, he has to be stopped," Noah went on passionately.

"Alright, Dad! I get it! I understand. Sylar must die." She shook her head, rolling her eyes at her single-minded father.

"Claire, it'll be ok," Peter tried to let his niece know he commiserated with her. He was a healer, someone who would prefer not to see anyone hurt, let alone killed. Even Sylar, if he was turning over a new leaf. And Peter thought, with Selene by his side, he might be able to do it.

When they'd finished eating, everyone left, Noah and Nathan for the facility, Peter and Claire for his apartment.

"You be careful, Claire-Bear," he said, hugging his daughter.

Nathan hugged her after. "Take care of yourself, Claire." He followed Noah into a cab, while Peter and Claire walked back to his place.

"Peter, I can't believe Dad is so into this. It's like the last 3 years, all over again. I've never seen him so obsessed. Makes me think they might have something. But what?"

"Claire, I was thinking, whatever they had that killed the so-called test subject," Peter said, "accident or not, couldn't it be used against someone like us? Killing is Noah's objective, and they had that right in their hands."

"But Dad said they wanted to neutralize Evolveds, not kill them!"

"Yes, true, but where Sylar is concerned....." He didn't even need to finish the thought before it dawned on Claire, they now had a weapon against Sylar....and Selene, if she made any trouble for them.

* * *

Selene checked her phone for messages while Sylar was in the shower. There was one from Claire. She listened to it, hearing the urgency in Claire's voice. Selene dialed her number, and when Claire answered, she started to speak. "Hello, Claire. I got your message. What's so import...."

"Selene, don't talk. I just found out that my dad has a new weapon he and Nathan plan on using against Sylar. They've already killed once."

Selene felt as if she had stopped breathing. "What? What are you talking about?"

"My dad found someone he used to work with. They've assembled a team of people to create a device that would take away the powers of any Evolved. I thought they wanted to use it to render Sylar powerless. The first test run was a disaster. The person they used the device on died."

"Died?" Fear rolled through Selene, as she imagined what Claire and Peter had already thought of. "They intend to use it against Sylar to kill him. Claire, how did their test subject die?"

"Selene, it's Peter. The device was supposed to pull out whatever power the person had, without harming them. But something went wrong. It amplified the power instead, which, in this case, was a non-pyro energy. The test subject was literally fried alive."

"Oh my god. Are they at least trying to find out what went wrong?"

"Dr. Patel is concerned, yes. Noah and my brother don't care, not yet anyway. I think they'd use it, and then worry about the true potential of the device later. Noah likes it just as it is, for obvious reasons. I'm sorry."

Selene sat on the bed, stunned, not sure what to do next. They'd have to get the device, but where was it, and what did it look like? Destroying it would be imperative. Her thoughts were jumbled, hopping from one idea to another. She closed her eyes, trying to focus again.

"Selene? Selene, are you still there?" Peter asked anxiously.

"Yes, I'm here. Peter, we have to find that device. If they try to use it against Sylar..." She went silent for a moment. "...they'll have to use it against me too. I like Claire, and I don't want to be the one responsible for her father's death, either of them. But I won't let anyone, especially Noah, kill Sylar."

"Selene, I can't even help you with that. I don't know what the device they've been testing looks like, how big it is, or where they're keeping it. Dr. Patel does everything...from a computer," Peter told her, wishing he had something more to tell her.

"Selene, who's that?" Sylar asked as he exited the still steamy bathroom, a bath towel wrapped around his waist. He was drying his hair with a face towel as he walked over to the bed. As he approached, he instantly knew to whom she was speaking. Her thoughts worried him though. He felt tension, anger, confusion, and yes, fear. What would Selene possibly have to fear?

_It's Peter_. Sylar felt her mind answer him. He stood in front of her, the small towel in his tightened fist. He tilted his head, and watched her with narrowed eyes.

Selene finally spoke. "Thanks for calling, Peter. If you find out anything.......yes, please. Bye." She closed the cell phone.

"Selene?" Sylar looked down at her, waiting for her to tell him why she was so upset, beyond the surface emotions he felt.

She reached out for him, her fingers touching his bare belly, as she bit her lower lip, trying to hold in the very emotions that Sylar was sensing. "They have a weapon, some thing...that they can use on you...to kill you, to kill us." She inhaled, held her breath, before exhaling heavily.

Sylar reached down, and taking her by the elbows, pulled her up and against his body. His arms wrapped around her, holding her. He felt her fear, felt her trembling. Anger filled him. He should have expected such betrayal. They shouldn't have come to New York, but he understood Selene's dream for him. Normalcy was not in his makeup anymore.

Selene felt the warmth of Sylar's skin against her. She clung to him, all the while thinking about their next move. Peter would be no help, and no doubt, neither would Claire. They were on their own. She leaned back, knowing he was holding her. Looking into his deep, chocolate brown eyes that shone with absolute love and trust, she explained further. "Peter said that the first test was a failure. The test subject, instead of having his power stripped from him, experienced a amplification of his energy, which literally burned him alive from the inside out. It's Noah's idea that if they used the device against you, it would amplify all your powers. Sylar, you have more than the average person with abilities. Your body probably wouldn't be able to survive under that kind of internal onslaught. At least, that's what they hope. And since I'm like you, the same thing would apply to me."

Sylar let the anger inside him grow. It made him feel powerful, as he focused that anger on his past adversaries. He smiled at the thoughts that filled his head, of the fun he would have killing all of them, and destroying the entire makeshift facility.

"Maybe we should leave New York, Sylar," Selene suggested.

"Run? I don't think so," he replied, smiling, only there was something in that smile that worried Selene. And the look in his eyes hardened. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and kissed her. "Noah should have known better. I'll take care of it."

As she felt herself enveloped once more in Sylar's arms, she wondered, who would survive the expected confrontation? Noah and his crew, or she and Sylar. In any case, there was bound to be blood spilt, and people would die.

* * *

"Peter, we have to help Selene. There's got to be some way to find out what they're doing. I'll hang out with Dad for awhile."

"I have to go to work, Claire. I"ve been away too long as it is. But afterwards, I'll pop over there myself. As long as Nathan is part of this, I won't seem out of place." He continued gathering his work gear.

Claire surprised her uncle by giving him a hug. "Thanks, Peter. You're the best! We'll find out what we need to know, and let Selene know as soon as possible." They both left the apartment and headed off in different directions. It took Claire a moment to figure out how to get to the externally bare bones facility her fathers had set up. But soon she recognized local landmarks, and told the cab driver where to turn. She got out, paid him and walked up to the door. So as not to surprise anyone, she called Noah to let him know she was outside. He soon opened the door and let her in.

"Claire, what are you doing here? Where's Peter?" he asked, as he led her to the main research lab.

"He had to go to work. Not on vacation, like the rest of us," she said, winking. "You guys are working way too hard. Is it really worth it?"

"Claire, I'm not going to tell you again why we need to do this research. Come on and say hello to your father."

Claire followed Noah to where Dr. Patel and Nathan were busy looking at a computer screen. She could hear their low talking, but couldn't make out what they were saying. Walking up to her father, she listened as closely as she could to anything being said.

Nathan saw his daughter, and put an arm around her shoulder. "Back so soon, Claire? Pete?"

"He went to work. He'll be by later on." She smiled, all innocence, noticing her father had his shirt sleeves rolled up. He was really getting into the work here, she mused. She wandered around the tables, looking at whatever was sitting on them, ledgers, scraps of paper, objects, trying to remember it all. "I'll be right back, Nathan."

"Uh huh," was all he said, as he followed something Dr. Patel was telling him.

Claire headed around the corner. As soon as she was far enough away from the room, she dialed Selene, walking further down the hall.

Unknown to Claire, Nathan had followed her, and waiting just at the corner, overheard her talking to Selene. He listened for just a few minutes, then went in search of Noah. He finally found him in one of the small labs. "Noah, I think we have a problem. I overheard Claire talking to Selene. She had been looking around the research room, while I was talking to Dr. Patel."

Noah thought for a moment. He was afraid that Claire might let her affections for Selene cause her to betray them, but he had hoped he would be proved wrong. "So she's passing on information to them, and no doubt, Peter's helping her."

"Pete's my brother. He wouldn't help Sylar anyway. There's too much bad blood between them." Nathan didn't want to believe his younger brother was so easily influenced.

"Peter is soft-hearted, and you know it. Selene must have gotten to him the same way she got to Claire."

"So, what do we do then?" Nathan asked.

Noah was not above using his daughter in this instance. If she wanted to help Selene, and therefore Sylar, then she'd have to accept being dealt with by her dad in the same way others who got in his way were dealt with. He looked at Nathan, and clapped his hand on the other man's shoulder. "If Claire and Peter are looking for something to tell Selene, let's give them something to talk about."

* * *

When Peter returned to the facility later that night, before going home, he was surprised to see that his brother was still there. "Don't you guys ever go to bed?"

"Sure, we'll be leaving soon. Pete," Nathan placed an arm on his brother's shoulder, "we know that you and Claire are helping Selene. I overheard Claire talking to her. Pete, you can't help those two. Sylar is the enemy, and he's dangerous. What was going on inside your head, wanting to help him?"

"I believed them, when they said Sylar wanted to change. I know he's done a lot of bad. I was hoping..."

Nathan interrupted. "...what, that he would suddenly turn into some kind of saint? Do you really believe that?"

Peter lowered his head, thinking on his older brother's words. Maybe he was wrong about everything. He knew Claire had a vested interest in helping out Selene, a woman she'd come to like. Why was he going against his own brother, and Noah? "What do you have in mind, Nathan?"

"First of all, you're going to set up a meeting with them. Tell them you want to talk with them, that you know where Dr. Patel's device is located. I'll show you where it is. It's important that you keep that thought in your mind. Noah said that Selene can read conscious thoughts, so you have to believe what you tell her. No pretense. She'll see right through you otherwise." Nathan took Peter down a hall to a small room. He opened the door and led him inside. A light came on automatically, whereupon Peter saw a table sitting in the center of the room, bare but for a metal object.

"That's it? Doesn't look like much."

"Maybe not, but when it's targeted at someone, it's worse than having a gun pointed at you, if you're someone with abilities. Now, do you want to be part of this or not?"

Peter looked at his brother, then at the thing on the table. It could be a formidable weapon, or a way to normalize the world again. He wished it was the latter. But since Nathan had pointed out Sylar's past crimes and potential for worse acts, he had to decide to help his brother. He hated lying to Selene, but hopefully she wouldn't know he was lying. After a moment, he nodded. "Alright, Nathan, I'll do it. I'll call Selene and ask for a meeting."

Nathan clapped his brother on the back. "Great! I'll let Noah know. Don't worry, Pete, we'll try to avoid hurting her, as long as she doesn't get in the way of us dealing with Sylar."

The two Petrelli brothers left the room, and went in search of Noah. Their plan was finally showing some promise.


	20. Chapter 20

**A storm is coming, with the outcome still in question. ****What will the cost of the war be, and who will pay?**

**I do not own Heroes.**

**For want of a friend Part 20**

Peter walked along the street, contemplating his betrayal of his older brother. In their meeting, Noah had told him that the device was not being worked on. That it was going to be used against Sylar, as is. All Peter had to do set up a meeting in the morning and tell Selene that. The truth, however, would be slightly different.

What Peter didn't know was Dr. Patel had found a small glitch in the program. They would attempt another test tonight. Noah didn't mind one way or another, as both ways would take out Sylar easily. One, by taking away his powers, making him vulnerable to the simplest weapons. The other, by causing a massive build-up of those same powers, overloading his body, and killing him. "We should start the test," he said, waiting in front of the viewing monitor.

Another test subject had been brought in, someone who could melt things just by concentrating on them. First she proved her ability by melting various objects. Then, the refitted neutralizing device was activated in her general direction. Dr. Patel said it didn't require perfect targeting, as long as it was within 100 yards of the intended target person. In fact, anyone with abilities caught within the area would conceivably lose them.

One of Dr. Patel's associates informed the test subject that the experiment had concluded. A few things were brought into her room, metal pieces, ceramics, and plastic objects. She was told to use her power to melt them, basically proving the device a success or failure. The good news for Dr. Patel was that the woman had not died during the experiment.

Everyone gathered around the TV monitor that pictured the woman sitting at a table, staring hard at several random objects. As she continued to stare, frustration was beginning to show on her face. Finally, it was concluded that she no longer had her power. The neutralizer performed as it was created to do. Dr. Patel only had one more bit of information he needed to know. If the loss of ability was temporary or permanent.

Noah removed his glasses, and rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand, before slipping them back on. Relief was one emotion he was definitely feeling right now. He and Nathan shook hands, delighted in the results of the latest test. Noah went over to his colleague, clapping him on the back. "You did it, Naveen. Do you realize that we'll finally be able to end Sylar's reign of terror? Take away his powers, and he's just an ordinary killer. We can deal with ordinary killers."

Nathan nodded at Noah, but he was thinking about his brother. "When Pete tells them the device isn't working as intended, they won't think we can fight them, nor will they expect to find us waiting. What happens to him then, alone with Sylar? We may find ourselves with a hostage situation, if not worse. I just wish we could have trusted him."

"Look, Nathan, when he meets with them, we'll be ready," Noah said, triumph in his voice. "Peter will be ok."

"He doesn't know that though. So we keep an eye on him while he delivers only the information we gave him." Despite the fact that Pete didn't agree completely with what he and Noah were trying to accomplish, Nathan didn't want his kid brother to get hurt.

"Exactly!" said Noah, feeling more than satisfied. He'd had to take Claire's phone away again, something she wasn't happy about. Noah had insisted she stay with him. He didn't need her running off to Selene, and spoiling the meeting with Peter.

* * *

Peter knew that Sylar was not someone he would really want to do the slightest favor for, but in the end, Peter felt justified in listening to Selene. And he had, more or less, given her his word. He did not agree with his brother's partnership with Noah Bennet. Nathan was a politician, not some gun-toting federal agent wanna-be. But for now, he would do what he could as per his promise. He would tell Selene what he knew, then he had to make sure that she was not harmed. This was about Sylar, not his companion.

Peter dialed Selene's number. When she answered, he didn't speak right away. What was he going to say to her? "Hello, Selene. This is Peter. Look, I just left the facility. We need to talk. Can we meet somewhere tomorrow morning? Early?"

"Peter, is there something wrong?" Selene wasn't expecting a call at this hour.

Sylar stood behind her, whispering, "What does he want?" He had his arms around her waist, kissing the back of her neck. He couldn't wait to find this new lab Noah had created, and taking out everything there. Their initial expectations seemed so futile. Now things were going to be done his way. He only hoped Selene would not try and stop him.

Selene squirmed as Sylar tickled her ear. "Just a minute, Peter. Sylar, he wants to meet with us tomorrow morning, early. He's just come from the 'facility' as he calls it. Maybe he has some information for us. And until we know what's going on, stop thinking of mass destruction, would you?"

Only slightly irritated, Sylar rolled his eyes. "Wish we could tell if he was lying?" Of course, if the younger Petrelli brother was lying, Sylar would enjoy hanging him upside down and gutting him alive.

"Sylar, stop that!" Selene said, shaking her head. "We can't sense if he's lying over the phone. If we both go, I don't see any problem. He might know about that damn device, like where it is, and if it's active yet. I think both of us together could handle any army of Noah's."

Selene thought it funny that, when she first met Sylar, she was very much like him in some ways. The lives of others held nothing of value for her, yet she didn't kill just to kill. In their time together, both she and Sylar had mellowed, if that was the word. But in his frustration, Sylar was willing to kill again. Selene wondered if she could. Nothing was going as planned. So she decided if they had to fight, then they would fight to kill.

"And if their little toy is active? We won't have powers to fight them," Sylar pointed out.

_He was right_, she thought. "Peter, do you know if the neutralizer is being fixed?"

"As far as I know, Noah told Dr. Patel to leave it as is. He seemed to feel that broken, it makes a better weapon. I'd be willing to discuss options with you."

"Ok then, 6am too early?" Selene wanted to be under cover of darkness.

"That would be fine. Meet me at the corner of 160th and Elgen. I'll be by the front entrance of the marble building that stands on the east corner."

"Peter, you do realize that Noah and your brother may have other plans. Are you sure everything is ok?" Selene asked, trying to dig for more information that her instincts could sense.

"I won't let anything happen to you, Selene. I would tell you first, if something wasn't right."

She smiled. "Thanks, Peter. We'll see you tomorrow." She disconnected the call and dialed Claire's number. After it rang a dozen times, she hung up. "Claire is not answering again. I don't like that."

Sylar hugged her tightly from behind, murmuring in her ear. "Should I be jealous? Peter seems to be looking out for you." He nuzzled her neck, nibbling gently at her earlobe.

"Peter Petrelli is an empathic person. He cares about everyone." She turned in his arms. "I love only one man on this entire planet." Selene wrapped her arms around Sylar's neck, and kissed him, letting her lips feather from his mouth across his unshaven cheek. She buried her face in his shoulder, willing threatening tears to go away. Leaning back, she said, "This could be our last night together."

Surprise came over his face, and he raised his brows in question. "Why do you say that? No matter what happens, I won't let them, not anyone, do anything to us." He brushed her hair from her face, tracing her ear as he did so. "You, me, we're stronger than all of them. Do you believe that?" He held her face, his thumb caressing her lower lip.

"Of course." Selene placed her hand over his. "Who defeated a band of roving FBI agents, and a complex full of scientists and security officers. We can take whatever Noah Bennet throws at us." She saw a familiar hunger in Sylar's eyes, and the next thing she knew she was being swept up into his arms and carried to the bed.

Sylar looked deeply into the turquoise eyes that had captured his interest from the first moment he'd gazed into them. Had he killed her then, her eyes would have been burned in his memory forever. As he lay her on the bed, he sensed her thoughts, and freely shared his own. He didn't feel isolated anymore. Always, he wanted to belong, and now he did. He bent over her and kissed her, tasting her lips. He felt her arms wrap around him, pulling him down next to her. If tonight was to be the last night they had together, he wanted to make it special for them both.

Selene sensed his thoughts, and pulled back, her hands still touching him, as if she were loathe to let him go. "Now don't you think that way. We will live forever," she said, smiling up into his deep brown eyes. She tugged at him using her telekinesis, flipping him over onto his back on the bed. They had a good laugh together, before Selene settled against him. "Do you think tomorrow will be our last day together and alive?" She held out her hand, fingers pointing upward.

Sylar reached out, lacing his fingers with hers. He gave her a facial shrug, his eyebrows raised. "There's only one thing I want to do. Find Noah and his flunkies, and take them out, one by one."

Selene turned over and rested her chin on her hand, which now lay on his chest. "That's Claire's father you're talking about."

His eyes looked away from hers to a random spot across the room.

"You know I'll stand by you, Sylar. Against anyone, anytime."

He looked back at Selene, his hand brushing her black hair from her face. "I know." He rolled her onto her back and began kissing her, his tongue entering her mouth, while his hand held her head. When he released her, he sensed her breathlessness, and desire. He took her that night, she giving herself to him without restraint. Their thoughts merged, even as their bodies did. When their desires had all been spent, they slept in each others arms. Not even the coming conflict could disturb them, if indeed there was a conflict in their futures.

* * *

Early the next morning, Sylar and Selene were waiting at the side of the building where they had agreed to meet with Peter. There was no one out front. Peter was nowhere to be seen.

"I don't like this, Sylar. Let's just go." She tugged on his hand, her eyes taking in every detail of the area, but seeing nothing amiss. Still, something...didn't feel right.

"We can't. We agreed to meet Peter here." Sylar scanned the dark, but there wasn't anyone around, not even a stray passerby.

She exhaled. Her hands were itching with nervous energy seeking an outlet. "Do you trust Peter? Really trust him? I wanted to, Sylar, but now that we're here..."

"I'll spare him, for your sake," he said, cupping his hand on her cheek.

"After what you did, or almost did, to his brother, I just don't know. He might have changed his mind." Her acquired cynicism didn't leave much leeway for trusting anyone very often, which made her relationship with Sylar all the more surprising to her.

Sylar looked at Selene, noting how deep her turquoise eyes appeared in the darkness. Tears made them glisten in the soft glow of the street lights. "I want you to stay here."

She started to protest. "I can watch your back. Don't ask me to stay here. I want to be with you, Sylar." She quickly concentrated a moment, looking into his eyes. "You don't want me to stay behind. You want me at your side."

Sylar instantly knew what she was attempting. Sharing thoughts must have negated any effect she might have had upon his free will. He surprised her when he grabbed her upper arms, forcing her to look at him. "I said no! I don't want you involved in this."

"I'm already involved!" she said, struggling against his hold. " Damn you, Sylar, I have just as much power as you have." She spoke more slowly and softer. "We've always backed each other up, haven't we?"

Sylar ran his hands up and down her arms, wishing she would just listen to him. He pulled her against him, holding her.

"Don't go out there, Sylar," she whispered. Selene clung to him, thinking that if she held him tight enough, he wouldn't leave her. "It's a trap." She looked up at him, a tear running down her cheek.

He touched her face with the tip of his forefinger, brushing aside the errant tear. He bent to kiss her, his hand cupping her chin. Pressing his forehead to hers, he said, "I know."

She pulled back. "Then why go? It's insanity!"

Sylar said in an almost detached way, "I have no choice. I have to know if that thing Noah has works. I'd wager they're here now, waiting, watching." He glared at her in a way that told her he meant business. "You will not follow me, Selene!"

She bit her lip, trying to think of someway to get Sylar to let her join him. It was making her angry, his decision, HIS decision, to go alone. No consultation with her. _It would serve him right if he_...

Sylar gave Selene a quick glance. "Serve me right if what?" he asked her gently.

She lowered her head, then looked askance at him. "Nothing. I didn't mean it." She hugged him tightly, regretting her anger. He was only protecting her, even as she wanted so much to protect him. "Go, if you must. I'll stay here, I promise. Damn, I wish my mind reading went further. Then I'd be able to detect people just by searching for their thoughts in the air."

Sylar laughed, thinking in that case, he could do the same. It amused him when she got this way, making him realize that she was a lot like him, wanting more powers, better powers. It was like being dependant on a narcotic. He knew she sensed that, as she was smiling and shaking her head.

"I wonder why Peter isn't here," Selene mused. " I can't believe he would set us up. Sylar, do you really think Noah is waiting out there for you?"

"If he isn't, he will be. I think it's time for me to nail Bennet to a wall," he said. He gave Selene one final kiss, before turning and heading down the street. He stayed in the shadows, not in fear, but because he was used to being the hunter, and a hunter never revealed his position to his prey. His senses felt extraordinarily heightened tonight. He hoped Selene listened to him, and would not follow. He knew she was stubborn, sometimes enjoyed a good fight, and was fiercely loyal him. Their power was virtually equal. But as much as he would have preferred having her beside him, it was better this way.

While Sylar headed down the street looking for Peter, Selene agonized over whether to follow him discreetly, or stay put. It was against her inclination to hide from a fight. She had come to trust Claire and to an extent, Peter. But Noah was a protective father, and one who was used to hunting Evolveds. And he hated Sylar with a passion. She decided to follow, knowing it was against his wishes. But she felt the need to stay close, just in case.

Sylar stopped at the end of the block, and looked around. His eyes scanned every corner, every doorway. He sensed nothing at all, which in itself was very odd. Where was everyone? It was early morning, but Sylar thought someone would be around by now.

Just as he was about to cross the street, a figure emerged from the shadows. Sylar waited, hoping to see who it was before he reacted. It didn't take him long to see that it was Peter Petrelli. He started walking in his direction, slowly measuring every foot of distance by his heartbeats. When he reached Peter, the younger Petrelli brother asked, "Where's Selene?"

"I told her to stay away. What have you found out, Peter?"

Peter seemed reluctant to say anything, and Sylar could tell he was nervous. But nervous about what? Being alone with him? Or something else? He listened to the fragmented thoughts coming from Peter's mind.

_I didn't know...would have warned her...can't help..._

He scanned the area, and just as he was about to ask Peter another question, several more figures emerged from the darkness. It was a trap! Sylar held out a hand and threw Peter back 20 feet onto the hard concrete. He focused on two of the figures, arcing electricity towards them, watching in satisfaction as they collapsed. He heard gunshots, and with an extended hand, stopped the bullets cold. They fell to the ground at his feet with metallic clinks.

Peter rose up off the sidewalk, and ran to Nathan, who had been knocked off his feet by Sylar's electrical power. He helped his brother up off the ground. "Are you ok, Nathan?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Pete. Where's Noah?" His eyes noticed Dr. Patel on the ground, and went to him. "Dr., are you ok? Is the device ready?"

"Yes," he answered painfully. "Just... hit that switch." He fell back, clutching his chest.

Peter checked on him, while Nathan grabbed the device, and activated the switch as he had been shown earlier. He glanced up to see Noah keeping Sylar distracted with continual shooting.

Sylar smiled as he concentrated on his adversary. "I knew you couldn't be trusted, Noah. Your daughter has more integrity than you ever will, for all your intentions."

"I never aspired to sainthood, Sylar. And leave Claire out of it. It's only because she liked Selene that she even had anything to do with you. Speaking of which, where is Selene?" His eyes roamed the area, making sure he didn't have another target to contend with.

"She's safe from you." His brows rose as he held out his hand, pointing a finger at Noah, asking, "Ready to die, Bennet?" Nothing happened. Sylar looked at his hand, and again tried to summon up his power, but Noah was unaffected. He tried to use his electrical ability, with no success. He stared at Bennet, his brows furrowed in realization. He was powerless, and with a gun pointed right at him.

Noah smiled, as he realized Dr. Patel's device worked, neutralizing his mortal enemy into an ordinary human. "Goodbye, Sylar, once and for all." He aimed and fired, emptying his revolver into Sylar's body.

Sylar felt the pain of the bullets as they entered him. Every one felt like hot molten liquid as it penetrated his now defenseless flesh. He fell to the ground, clutching his middle and gasping for air. He looked up to see Bennet standing over him, a look of triumph on his face. "Whatever you did, it worked this time. But never count me out, Bennet. I've been killed before, and it never seems to take." It was difficult for him to speak and breathe at the same time. When he coughed, blood dribbled from his mouth. He laughed as Noah squatted beside him.

"It's taken me years, Sylar. This is what you deserve, you know that. For every single person you ever killed, and for Claire. Funny how the power you stole from her can't save you now," he remarked, even as his daughter stepped from behind a pillar across the street.

Claire walked over to stand beside her father. Seeing Sylar down on the ground and bleeding should have made her feel something other than what she was feeling. She shouldn't be sorry for Sylar, not after all the bad things he'd done. Maybe it was her friendship for Selene, and knowing how this would affect her, that was making her project pity for the man who had so tormented her before painfully stealing away her ability to regenerate. She felt an arm move around her shoulder, and saw her bio-father Nathan beside her. Peter and Dr. Patel were just a bit away. All of them watched as the unstoppable serial killer Sylar now lay dying.

"Noooo!" The sound Selene made was a wail of uncontrolled grief. She ran to Sylar, where he lay on the ground in a boneless heap. Kneeling at his side, she checked for breathing, but found his chest still. No heart beat could be felt. She buried her face in his neck, as she repeated over and over, "no...no...no." She started screaming at the people who stared down at her. "What did you do to him? He can't be killed. You can't kill him!" When she fell back on her thighs, she noticed blood on her hands, his blood, and the reality of the situation struck her. He wasn't regenerating. He'd been shot, and blood continued to ooze from the wounds.

Cradling his head in her lap, she pressed her forehead to his, rocking slightly, back and forth. Tears flowed unheaded, as she bent over his still form. She brushed aside a strand of his hair and kissed his forehead.

She looked up at Nathan, Peter, Noah and Claire, a mixture of rage and despair in her eyes. "Why? Why did you kill him? He wanted to change! You didn't even give him a chance. You could have taken his powers away and let him live." She pressed her cheek to his, holding the still warm body as sobs wracked her body.

With the pain of loss deep in her, Selene finally looked up at Peter. "We came to you for help, Peter." She looked at Claire. "Claire, you knew why he was here! You still let him..." she indicated Noah with a nod of her head, "...hurt us." Peter reached out for Selene, but she pushed his hands away from her. "Don't!" She kissed Sylar's lips, willing him to open his eyes.

As Noah moved toward her and the fallen Sylar, Selene held up one of her hands, blue electricity crackling in her palm like miniature lightning bolts. She looked at Noah, hatred in her eyes, as she warned him off. "I swear, touch him, and I will fry you right here in front of your daughter."

Selene noticed the power emanating from her palm flickering. She concentrated harder. Disbelief filled her as she again tried to summon energy from within her body. "No. No! What have you done to me?" she cried as she stared at her hands. Selene noticed another man standing next to Peter, a man she didn't know. Selene felt the fight slowly leaving her. "You...you did something to us. Peter, you were supposed to...help."

Peter looked at her with regret. He hadn't meant for her to be hurt, but with Noah, and even his brother against him, what could he do?

"He wanted to change, Peter. You knew that." She stared down at the man with whom she had spent barely more than two weeks. The man she shared everything with. The one person who understood her best in the world. And now he was gone.

Claire knelt by Selene, her hand on her shoulder, lending her whatever support she could. She hoped her fathers weren't planning on killing Selene too. She'd do anything to prevent that from happening.

"Sylar could never change! He was a brutal murderer, many times over." Noah interrupted.

Selene ignored Noah, talking instead to his daughter, who, like she and Sylar, was immortal. "You don't know him anymore. You haven't seen him as I have. I know what he did. He couldn't help it. But he was learning to control his urges, Claire. I've killed too."

Claire expressed surprise when she heard that. "You? It's not possible..."

Selene nodded. "I've killed people. Sylar and I were helping each other...try to change that. I loved him, Claire. And I know he loved me."

Noah made noises of disbelief.

"Dad, stop it!" Claire yelled at Noah. Part of her wanted to believe that Sylar could change for the better, but she didn't approve of their deception. Part of her couldn't believe that Sylar would ever be different than he'd always been, a killer without remorse. Yet, as she saw him lying dead on the sidewalk, she felt sympathy. She also felt fear. If he could be killed, someone who was just like her, then she was just as vulnerable.

Claire didn't want to think back to the day that Sylar had opened her head and taken her power, and although she had been furious with him for a long time after that day, she wondered why he hadn't killed her. In fact, he said he couldn't. Maybe he hadn't wanted to. "Dad, you're not going to hurt Selene. She isn't Sylar." She insinuated her body between Selene and Noah.

Noah reached down and grabbed his daughter by the arm, lifting her up off the sidewalk. He didn't appreciate but could understand this defiance he saw in Claire. Still, he moved her away from his target

Peter looked at Selene, sadness in his eyes and maybe, remorse. Remorse for what, she wondered. For allowing Sylar to be killed without so much as a chance for redemption?

The next thing she knew, a stunner was being pointed at her. Selene raised her hand to repulse the weapon, trying to send it flying, but Noah still had the gun in his hand as Selene suddenly felt her insides cramp up. The stunner unit had hit her in the shoulder, causing her to collapse next to Sylar. As she looked up into the eyes of her attacker, she could only think that had she been there sooner, maybe she could have destroyed the device before it had been used against Sylar. Just before she lost consciousness, she saw Claire looking down at her, a slight smile on her face. Had the girl really winked at her?

**A/N: this chapter took me awhile, although oddly, I had most of it written a month ago. I wanted to finish my Sylar Christmas Carol for Christmas, so this one had to go on hold. ****I now have nothing else on the story burner, so I'm back and plugging away. ****Sorry for the delay. It's a nice long chapter. Hope you enjoy!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sylar is dead. Or is he? Selene, with Claire's help, tries to find out. **

**I do not own Heroes.**

**For want of a friend Part 21**

Selene moved her hand at the wrist. She flexed her fingers, then bent her arm at the elbow. Her upper arms were bound, and she found she couldn't rise.

"Don't move yet. Let me free you first." Claire was undoing the belts that bound Selene. "Dad doesn't know I'm here."

"Claire, where is here? Ohhh..." Selene sat up and rubbed her temples, blinking rapidly to help clear out the mind fog. "What are you doing helping me anyway? Wouldn't that be going against your fathers' wishes?" Selene remembered the wink she thought Claire had given her, and so it must have been.

"Didn't I warn you? Just give yourself a minute to shake off the effects of the stunner. We're in the Facility, as Dad calls it." She had loosened the last belt and pushed them off Selene, then grabbed her by the shoulders, and helped her off the bed.

Selene leaned against the edge of what looked like a metal exam table. "Wait, Claire. Where is Sylar's body? Did they leave him out in the street, or did they move him here?"

"I think he's here, but I don't know where. It's a pretty big place. And no one is up to telling me much of anything anymore. Even Peter won't talk to me."

"Where is Noah?" Selene asked, willing the headache pounding in her head to go away.

"I'm not sure. I only know that Nathan returned to Washington. He felt that Dad had everything in hand, and there was no reason for him to stick around and risk being caught involved with this operation."

As Selene tried to shake off the pain from the stunner, she noticed something, a tiny thing really, in the palm of her hand. She concentrated hard, visualizing on one aspect of her powers. Surprise filled her, when she saw blue energy spikes emitting from her hand.

"What was that? Selene, did you just...?" Claire started to ask.

Selene smiled. "It looks like the device your father placed such stake in has only a temporary effect. Let me try something." She thrust out a hand at a chair that sat in a corner, and tossed it across the room. "Oops, we'll have to keep that quiet." She scanned the room, looking for cameras, hidden or otherwise, but noticed none. Maybe they didn't feel any need to keep a watch on her. She held an open palm up, and willed golden energy to gather, then just as easily, willed it away, satisfied she had that power too. "I definitely have my abilities back, Claire," she declared, hugging the young woman.

Selene walked around, testing the rest of her body. Except for some residual aches, she felt well enough to get down to business. She placed hands on Claire's shoulders. "We have to find Sylar's body. If the effects of the device are short-lived, Sylar may be able to regenerate, if he hasn't already."

"Selene, maybe you should leave while you have the chance. If Sylar regenerates, he can escape on his own," Claire suggested, anxious for her friend to leave before Noah found out she was conscious.

"I won't leave him here. Dead or alive, I'm getting him back. We have to find out where they're keeping him. And I think we'll need a little help."

Selene stood by the door, reaching out for the thoughts of anyone nearby. She sensed two people. She gestured to Claire to follow her, and opened the door a crack. Peeking out, she saw two men in white coats coming down the corridor right for them. When they passed, she opened the door, and stepping out of the room, flung out her hands, pinning each man against opposite sides of the corridor walls. They crumpled onto the floor unconscious. She went to one man, and kneeling by his side, she placed a hand on his forehead. She read his surface thoughts, but there was nothing of interest. Selene looked up at Claire, who was standing beside her.

"He doesn't know anything," she said, disappointed. She turned to the other scientist, and placed her hand on his forehead. A half minute later, she closed her eyes, a smile on her face. She stood and clasped a hand on Claire's shoulder, squeezing. "He's up three floors, room C26. Let's go."

The two women walked briskly along the corridor until they came upon an elevator. They stepped inside, and Selene pushed the button for the 3rd floor. She only hoped there was no camera as public elevators sometimes had.

Before long, the doors opened onto their desired floor, and they first went left, but seeing rooms C18 and then C14, they turned around and headed the other way. It didn't take them long to reach C26. Selene tried the doorknob, but found it locked.

"Why is this door locked, but you were able to get past mine?" Selene asked, confused.

Claire smiled. "I used a screwdriver I found on a desk. I thought it might come in handy."

Selene couldn't fault the girl for her creativity in a clutch. Concentrating on her own objective, she pointed her hand at the knob, and summoning her heat energy, melted it without any trouble. She prodded the door open with her foot, and walked into the darkened room. "Claire, is there a way to turn on the light?"

Claire felt along the wall until she came to a switch. She gasped, as she saw Sylar lying on one of the metal exam tables. He was still, blood visible on his clothing.

Selene walked over to him, looking down at the man she believed indestructible. She ran a hand along his cheek and down his chest. His blood had dried, and her hand came away clean. "He's so pale, Claire." Selene grabbed his hand, cold and without life. He hadn't regenerated. She leaned over him, pressing her cheek against his, whispering into his ear, as if he could hear her. "Sylar, it's me, Selene. I'm here, sweetheart. You didn't think I'd leave you behind. I'm taking you away from this place." She kissed his cool skin, and pressed her face into his neck. She stood suddenly. "That's odd."

"What"? asked Claire, who stepped closer to the table.

"I don't smell any decay." She bent over him and sniffed, inhaling strongly. "He smells...like himself."

"Selene, how could he? He's been dead for hours," said a disbelieving Claire. Her friend must have been in complete denial.

"I know how Sylar smells. We've been together non-stop for the past couple of weeks. I would recognize his scent in the dark. I know it's not possible, but he isn't rotting yet. Claire, he might be regenerating, only more slowly because he's dead. The effects of the device must wear off first for him to be able to heal."

Claire watched as Selene placed her hand on his forehead. She wondered what the woman might be trying to accomplish, but said nothing.

Selene entered Sylar's brain, seeking surface thoughts, but there were none. That didn't really surprise her, since he was dead. But if he _**was **_regenerating, she would have to go deeper. She went into his mind, calling his name, looking for any sign of conscious thought. She searched below the surface levels of his subconscious, and found nothing. She inhaled deeply, then exhaled, preparing to go further into his dead mind.

Claire watched, fascinated by what she saw. She had never been a big Sylar fan, but she liked Selene. To see her happy, she would put up with Sylar's presence. Her dad would be upset if he knew she was helping the two people he had spent so much time and money trying to trap. How to appease him when he did find out would be the question foremost in her mind.

Noah was never the kind of father who had spanked her as a child. She didn't fear his anger, since she could always fight back against that. But he would act disappointed, and that was one chord which touched her negatively. She hadn't ever wanted to disappoint her dad. He had always been there for her. Yet there were moments when she didn't trust even him. Like the time she had nearly been raped by that sports jock. Why she hadn't trusted him then, and just told him flat out what had happened? He had looked into her eyes as if he already knew. And he always did seem to know everything. At times, it was almost as if he had an ability too, which she knew he didn't.

Over the years, Claire had suffered loss and disappointment, loneliness and sorrow, despite being a cheerleader and popular girl amongst the jocks. Look what that got her. Her future seemed endless, an eternity of failed relationships and hiding from those who felt she was some kind of freak. It wasn't a life she wanted. And someday, her dad wouldn't even be there for her anymore. Everyone in her family, Noah, Sandra, Lyle and Mr Muggles, all of them would be dead. But she would live. Forever. A single tear slipped down Claire's cheek, which she wiped away angrily. She moved over toward the end of the bed so she could see Selene more clearly.

Sylar lay there, unmoving. His body was pale and still cold to the touch. But Selene did not give up. She continued searching his mind, level by level, moving deeper still. Once, she thought there was something, a fragment of a thought. But she felt she was deluding herself. She closed her eyes and let her head fall forward.

Claire walked up behind Selene, and touched her on the back, rubbing slightly to try and comfort her. "Selene, we can't do this for much longer. Once they know you're gone, they'll start looking for you."

Selene turned to Claire, and said, "You should go. You don't need to get into trouble with Noah on my account."

Claire noticed how tired Selene looked. Her eyes were glassy and rimmed in red.

"I know. I'm tired. And maybe its some residual effects from the stunner. But I'm not leaving him, Claire."

"Then I won't leave either. You keep trying and I'll keep watch. Selene, I know what it's like to lose someone you love." She nodded and smiled in support, then went to stand by the door.

Selene sighed, and turned back to the prone figure lying on the exam table. She again placed her hand on Sylar's forehead, and sent her thoughts into his mind. She used her mind-reading ability to reach deeper than she'd previously gone. She called to Sylar, willing him to be there. If he was regenerating, surely his thoughts would start to appear. _Sylar, where are you? _

he was on the ground looking up into the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen, holding the hand of the woman those eyes belonged to, watching as she defended him against his pursuers, standing alone in an unfamiliar bedroom, loneliness invading his very soul, seeking the company of the woman who'd saved him, lying next to her in her bed, feeling her warmth, kissing her, running with her as fire broke out around them, laughing with her when he noticed the blood on her shirt, offering her comfort when he spoke to her dead parents, feeling wanted when she became angry at his abrupt but temporary departure, taking pleasure in the luxury of his surroundings, taking pleasure in her body as she gave herself to him freely and without fear, curious when he took her form to talk with Peter, feeling the pain of the young girl whose mind he'd invaded, reveling in the love, desire and belonging he felt for the woman the woman, where was she, she was here, he felt her, heard her calling to him, he tried to reach out to her, the woman, Selene yes Selene, his love, his life, he could hear her coming closer, I'm here don't leave me I'm here, I will find you...

Selene pulled back with a shock. She'd heard him, it had to be him. She looked down at his body, which seemed to be taking on color. "Claire, come here for a minute. Please tell me I'm not seeing things."

Before Selene could even get out the words, Claire said in shock, "He looks...different! He seems pinker....less pale."

Selene smiled and closed her eyes. When she reopened them, it was very apparent that Sylar's former paleness was being replaced by color. She reached out to touch him, and was rewarded with warm, pliable flesh. She bent over him, and holding one of his hands in both of hers, she sent her thoughts into his mind, calling to him more strongly than before. Her heart soared when she found a single thought, one that melted away any fears she was feeling._ I love you_. Was that her thought, or was it his? She delved further. _I'm here, Sylar. Come to me. _

Suddenly_, _Selene was surrounded by thoughts, so many she couldn't tell them apart, but she knew it was Sylar. She sensed his need, his desire to be with her. She reluctantly broke away from him, forcing him to follow her. His body was definitely beginning to look more life-like, and less like the corpse he had been. With Claire by her side, she waited.

"When he wakes up, what do we do next?" Claire asked.

"Get the hell out of here, I suppose. He may need time to recoup. Can't do that here. As soon as he's strong enough, we leave." It then struck Selene that this might be their only chance to destroy the weapon that had nearly killed Sylar. She didn't want to lose the opportunity while it was in her hands. "Claire, if I ask you to get Sylar out of here, would you do that for me?"

"What? No, you can't stay here!" Claire protested.

Selene grabbed the girl by the shoulders. "Claire, I need to find the thing your dad made, and destroy it. This may be our only chance. Can I trust you? I need you to do this for me. And for Sylar. Please!" She asked Claire where the most likely place would be for the equipment to be kept. Claire gave her two possible locations, which Selene committed to memory.

Claire noticed the desperation in the woman's eyes, and she knew she would do as she was asked, even if it was for Sylar."Of course. Selene, look!" she cried, looking over the woman's shoulder.

The regeneration was complete, and Claire watched as her former tormentor began to move, stiffly at first, but he was waking up.

Selene turned to Sylar, leaning over him, her hand on his face. "Sylar, wake up. Sweetheart, I'm here." She kissed his cheek, and whispered in his ear, "You're alive...again," trying to show less fear than she had been feeling awhile ago.

Sylar looked into the turquoise eyes he knew so well, and smiled weakly. "It's because of you. I heard you calling to me." He raised his hand, and entwined his fingers in the ponytail that hung over her shoulder. He preferred her hair down, but knew she always pulled it back into a ponytail when it was more practical to do so. He saw Claire standing slightly behind Selene. "Hi, cheerleader," he said, grinning.

Claire grimaced, but held her tongue for Selene's sake. He didn't know yet that Selene had asked her to help him. She was sure he would love that, while for her, it would be torture just being alone with him.

"Do you think you can sit up?" Selene asked. Using her telekinetic ability, she helped Sylar into a sitting position. He sat, shoulders slumped, but he was looking normal again, much to her relief. She slipped into his arms, which encircled her. She knew by his thoughts, he was not only glad to be alive, but was happy she was there.

For his part, Sylar knew Selene would not have left him in Noah's clutches if there had been any chance he was alive, but neither of them knew the affect of the device, which could have been permanent, leaving Sylar dead for good. "How did you get in here?" he asked her. Before she could utter the words, he knew how Noah had stunned her, captured her and brought her here, along with his body. Anger welled up inside him.

"No time for that. Claire is going to get you away from here...."

"I have a few things to take care of first..." he started before being cut off by Selene.

"You're hardly in any shape to start a fight, Sylar. You're not strong enough yet. I'm used to infiltration, remember? Sneak in, get what I'm looking for, and sneak back. I'm already in, so that's half the job right there. Claire, will you help him?" Selene knew Claire had no TK ability, so it might be slow going for them. "Get him out the quickest way you know. Wait for me somewhere close by. I'll be right behind you. At least this time, I know what I'm looking for," she said, recalling the insignificant looking box she saw Nathan holding, before she had been stunned into unconsciousness.

Claire reluctantly helped Sylar off the table. She was too small to be an effective support, so she just put an arm around his waist, leading him from the room. "If we happen to run into anyone in the halls, can you do...anything?"

Sylar lifted a hand. He called up his electrical power, watching with satisfaction, the small blue spikes arcing from his palm. It was a weakened version of his usual strength, but would suit their needs.

Selene went over to the pair, hugged Sylar tightly, and told him to be careful. She gave Claire a hug as well. "Let me go first, see if anyone is out there." She smiled at both of them, then opening the door, peered out into the hall. No one was around. She gave them a small wave, then slipped out into the corridor. Selene headed in the direction that Claire had indicated, determined to disrupt Noah's dream of domination over the Evolveds. She looked back to see Sylar and Claire going in the opposite direction, hopefully heading for the nearest exit. She had decided that if she ran into Noah Bennet, she would show him how wrong he was in thinking that he would ever dominate anyone.


	22. Chapter 22

**Tragedy strikes again. What might have been, gets blown away in an instant. ****Will repairs be possible?**

**I do not own Heroes.**

**For want of a friend Part 22**

Selene followed Claire's instructions, and ran to a room on the first floor, but she found nothing there. She proceeded on down the corridor and up a set of stairs to the second floor. As she rounded a corner, she ran smack into Noah Bennet, who immediately pulled out his stunner.

As fast as his reflexes were, Selene's were faster. She held out her hand, and the stunner instantly flew to her open palm. She turned it over, looking at the simplicity of its design, knowing first hand the pain it could cause, surprising since she wasn't supposed to be able to feel pain anymore.

"Where's Claire?" he asked, distressed to see his captive free.

"She's fine, Noah. It was your daughter who released me from your makeshift jail cell." She continued when she saw the look of surprise on his face. "Hard to believe? Now why would your daughter help me over obeying her own father?"

"Where is she, Selene?" He took a step or two nearer.

"She's with Sylar," she replied.

"Sylar! He's alive? How?" Noah didn't like this one bit. He became visibly angry, and took another step toward Selene.

"She's ok. He's not going to hurt her," Selene reassured him. "I guess your little toy didn't work quite to specifications. The effects wore off, and he started to regenerate. I was able to bring him back." She looked at the stunner in her hand, concentrated on it, willing white hot heat to form within it. She let it fall from her hand, a heap of melted plastic. Without looking at him, she waved her hand at Noah, who was thrown against the wall, unable to move. She walked over to him, sensing something. Looking down the hall, she flung an arm out, and sent golden energy towards the swinging doors, effectively melting the metal pieces together. No one would be able to come in that way easily. "No back up today, Noah."

She looked up at him, stuck on the wall like a smashed bug. "All of this could have been avoided, you know. But you just had to play, what, zookeeper? Sylar told me all about the Company. How you and others put together a place where Specials, as you call them, would be safe. But who kept them safe from you?" She let him slide down, still pinned to the wall, and stood directly in front of him. "Where is it, Noah? I want that box!" Selene demanded.

He turned his head to a closed door on the right, behind Selene. She looked at the door, then back at Noah. She tilted her head, studying her captive. Reading his thoughts, she knew he was lying. She smiled, and looked at a door further down the corridor. "Nice try," she said to him, one eyebrow cocked.

He attempted to distract Selene. "I just don't get it. Why are you involved with that killer anyway? Don't you know what he's done, to so many people? Sylar deserves no consideration!"

"I'm a killer too, Noah, many times over. I don't kill innocents, if I can help it. But I have killed. Sylar and I are somewhat alike I guess. I was drawn to him instantly. But I didn't let that get in the way of things I had to do. He helped me out, and as they say, the rest is history." She looked into Noah's eyes, and declared, "I love Sylar. Have you ever loved someone so much, that you would be willing to place their needs before your own? No, I don't think you ever have. And that's why Claire helped me, even after what Sylar had done to her."

Selene turned her back to Noah, looking at the door. "And now I have to get that box, and destroy it." She faced him again. "For Claire's sake, too, I think." She flung her hand once more, and Noah flew from the wall and far down the corridor, landing in a heap on the floor. She walked in the opposite direction, stood in front of the door he had been thinking of, despite his efforts to hide that information from Selene. She tested the knob, and finding it locked, used telekinesis to blow the door open. Once inside, she quickly scanned the room, found what she was looking for, and picked it up. The device they had feared was not heavy, and seemed insignificant up close. Yet its power was enough to allow Sylar to die, and she to be captured. Her only thought now was, how was she going to destroy it.

While Selene examined the neutralizing device, she didn't know that Noah Bennet held in his hand, her death warrant. And as he came round, he signed it.

* * *

While Selene was inside the Facility, Sylar and Claire waited across the street. Feeling stronger by the minute, Sylar told Claire he was going back in to find Selene. "I won't leave her in there. If Noah finds her, he might use that thing against her again."

Claire tugged at his arm. "You can't go back in there! Selene said...."

Sylar turned on Claire. "I said I'm not leaving her to your father!" He stretched his arms, and narrowing his eyes, said, "I feel fine now." As he started to cross the street, he looked back at Claire, saying emphatically, "You stay here. Selene would be very mad at me if anything happened to you." He started to run, yelling back once more. "Stay there!"

Sylar headed around to the other side of the building, seeking the door other than the one he and Claire had exited from. Before he even had a chance to reach the opposite side of the street, an explosion rocked the ground he stood on. It threw him to his knees. He looked up to see a red glow on the other side of the Facility. The explosion seemed contained to that part of the building, so Sylar stood, and headed in that direction. As he thought about Selene being inside, his pace quickened.

People in white coats were running around out front. Sylar grabbed one by the arm, and demanded to know what happened.

"Who knows? There was an explosion. I'm not waiting around for the whole place to go up." The man ran away from Sylar's loose grasp in a panic.

Sylar let the man go, and ran to the side of the building. There he saw a gaping hole, with fire and smoke visible just inside. Pieces of burning debris littered the street. The sound of sirens off in the distance told Sylar that if he were to find Selene, it would have to be now. Using his telekinetic power, he pushed aside large pieces of wall and ceiling. Despite the smoke inside, visibility wasn't bad, but he could feel heat from various fires that still burned. He carefully stepped over wiring and plaster in the corridor, until he spied a form lying on the floor like a pile of garbage. Sylar walked briskly to the form, and as he feared, saw it was Selene. A battered, very much damaged Selene. Bending down, he picked her up off the floor carefully. His heart tore inside when he saw her so still, bleeding from various wounds. He carried her frail and injured body outside through the outer hole, stepping lightly over the debris. He walked across the street and to the side of another building, just missing being seen by several emergency units that had reached the Facility.

Sylar kneeled, laying Selene onto a patch of grass. She had been horribly maimed by the explosion. Her face was damaged, but even beneath the scrapes and bruising, he found her beautiful. The worst injury was her leg. It had been torn off below the knee. Blood spread beneath the ragged edge of the wound. Horror and disbelief filled him when he saw that she wasn't regenerating. Already her skin was becoming pale and cool from blood loss. He didn't know what to do for her. If only he had acquired healing as a power.

He bent low over Selene, brushing away strands of hair that were stuck to the cuts on her face He whispered her name over and over, hoping she would respond. Finally, to his relief, she opened her eyes.

"Who is it?" she asked weakly.

Sylar looked down at Selene, confused.

Again, she asked, "Who's there?" When he lay his hand against her cheek, stroking it and being careful not to hurt her, she attempted a smile. "Sylar. I'd know that touch anywhere."

Sylar waved a hand over her face. She didn't blink. He realized then that Selene had been blinded in the blast.

"What happened in there? What caused the explosion?" He checked her over, and was dismayed to see that she still wasn't regenerating. What was going on with her power? Blood was still seeping from her leg wound. He was tempted to run for help from the EMT truck across the street, but a hand on his arm brought his attention back.

"It's no use, Sylar. I know I'm dying." Her hand fell weakly from his arm. She had no strength to keep it there.

Sylar's eyes widened at her declaration. She was giving up, dying in front of him, and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

He took one of her hands in his own, saying, "Selene, Noah must have set off that damned device of his. Something else triggered the explosion. When the effects wear off, you'll heal."

"I 've come back from the brink of death before. This feels...different." Her breath was ragged, as she tried to keep talking. Inside, Selene knew she was dying, and she had so much to say to Sylar. But there wouldn't be time. Tears slid down the sides of her face. People say death is always hardest on those one leaves behind, but it wasn't true. The dying feel pain too. Selene knew she would no longer be a part of Sylar's life, and she felt the loss.

Sylar bent and kissed the tears away, tasting the salty liquid. He kissed her cool lips, and pressed his cheek against hers. "Selene, what will I do without you? My life has changed so much in the last few weeks, because of you."

"Sylar, you can still be the man you want to be." Her breath was becoming more raspy, as she struggled to make this man see what she had seen in him. "Nothing else matters. No one else matters. Don't...let them ...use you, or lie to you again."

Sylar felt tears sliding down his own face. They flowed, unbidden, but he didn't care. He said the one thing he wanted her to know before she died. "I...love you, Selene." He kissed her gently on the lips and then her forehead.

"I love you, and because I love you, I want you to leave me here, Sylar. Don't let them catch you. I want you to go, now."

He started to protest, but knew she would have her way, as always. If he were captured, she would have died for nothing. He didn't want to leave her body behind, but he had to. Still, he waited. He would not let her die alone. He watched her chest as it rose and fell, slowly, slowly, until it stopped rising. Sylar closed his tear-filled eyes, and bowed his head. He placed her hand on her chest, and stood. He noticed more activity across the street, and with one final look back, took off running in the opposite direction.

* * *

Claire had heard the explosion, and ran toward the noise and smoke. She feared for her dad, Selene, and was surprised to realize that she feared for Sylar too. As she neared the building, arms grabbed her from behind, pulling her back. She turned to see her ash-covered father, Noah, his clothing torn and disheveled. Claire hugged him tightly, relieved to see he was alive. She realized she was crying.

"It's ok, Claire-Bear. I'm fine." He hugged his daughter, happy that she hadn't gone back into the building to find Selene.

"Dad, where is she? She was in there. Sylar went in after her."

Noah looked at the burning building, wondering if indeed, Sylar had been inside when the bomb he had triggered had gone off. If the firefighters found their bodies, he would admit that losing the prototype of the neutralizer and the facility as well, would be well worth it. He had ordered everyone from that part of the wing, knowing he would be setting up a trap. But he honestly hadn't expected to use it. When he'd run into Selene, he hadn't planned on setting the bomb off. But he didn't know if her companion was somewhere nearby. It was a risk, one he had been willing to take. None of his people had been hurt. Now he had to see if Sylar or Selene had been caught in the explosion. He let go of Claire, and spoke with one of the guards.

"Any bodies found inside?" Noah removed his glasses and cleaned them with a sleeve, before putting them back on.

The guard shook his head. "Nothing, sir. Everyone got out ok."

"Alright. Take a look around. Let me know if you find anything."

"Yes, sir!" The guard took off in search of the rest of his crew.

Noah put an arm around Claire and led her toward his car. Small bits of debris had been blown onto it. He brushed it off and opened the passenger door for her.

She turned and faced her father, glaring at him. "Dad, did you do this?"

He looked down at his little girl. He had lied to her before, and he would lie to her again, to protect her. "No, Claire. It was an accident. Unless....."

"Don't you even dare say this was her fault! She wouldn't have risked anyone by doing something stupid."

Noah was slightly dismayed that his daughter could question him, yet defend that woman so easily. "Get in the car, Claire, and stay there until I come back." He saw her obey him with satisfaction. So he still had some influence over her.

He noticed one of the guards waving him over to another building across the street from the Facility. As he wandered over, he noticed what looked like a body lying on the ground. As he neared, he could see it was Selene. Her leg was missing and hadn't grown back. When he bent beside her, he could tell she was dead even before he touched her.

He felt some remorse that his trap had been triggered by her and not Sylar. The device, now improved by Dr. Patel to have a more permanent effect, had taken away Selene's abilities, and the bomb he set off had killed her. She would not be regenerating as Sylar had done. He was sure of that. "Wrap her up, and send the body to Washington. I'll notify Danko to put her in deep-freeze." He sighed, hating that Sylar had again, slipped through his fingers. He walked back to the street, already thinking of his next move. He hadn't planned on telling Claire what had happened. But when he looked up, he saw her standing in the street, staring past him.

"Dad?" she started to ask him, as she proceeded to where the guard was standing. She saw her friend lying there, broken and bled out, and obviously not healing. She turned on Noah. "Dad, did you ...?"

Noah stood beside her. "Sylar left her here, Claire. What kind of man says he loves someone, then leaves her behind to save his own ass." Trying to deflect her anger from him to Sylar seemed to be working. Claire frowned but said nothing. She walked back to the car and got in, sitting silently.

When Noah got into the driver side, he looked at Claire. "Are you alright, sweetheart?"

"No, I'm not. I don't know if you were responsible for killing Selene, but I do know Sylar left her. I'll never forgive him for that. Never." She sat, arms folded. "One day, I'll make him pay."

* * *

Sylar went to the hospital, seeking out Peter Petrelli. When he found him, he pulled him aside. "I have to speak with you, alone."

Peter took him outside. 'What is it, Sylar?"

Sylar ran a hand through his hair. "Selene is dead."

Shock filled Peter. "Where? How?"

"The Facility. There was an explosion. I found her inside, injured and not regenerating. I know Noah Bennet had something to do with it. Peter, she died and there was nothing I could do. I just...wanted you to know."

"And what will you do now?" Peter had heard the alert and knew where it was, but he couldn't just go there without being called. The location wasn't in his district.

Sylar didn't trust Peter enough to tell him anything, so instead he lied. "I'll probably stay here for awhile, until I decide what to do. Look, I just felt she would want you to know what happened. It's best that's all you know."

He started to leave, when Peter said, "I'm sorry, Sylar. I was hoping things could have turned out differently."

"So did I, Peter." As he walked on down the street, hands stuffed into his pockets, Sylar thought, _everyone will wish things had turned out differently. _


	23. Chapter 23

**Sylar decides what to do with his life, now that Selene is dead. **

**I do not own Heroes.**

**For want of a friend Part 23**

After Sylar had returned to the hotel, he packed up their belongings, both his and Selene's. He took the money from her purse, and stuffed it into a hotel envelope. Looking in her wallet, he found her ATM card and a slip of paper that had her passcode written on it. He could live quite well on this money. Sylar knew she wouldn't mind. In fact, she would have expected him to take it.

He called down to the front desk, and had the Concierge arrange a flight to Washington as soon as was possible. The Concierge called in less than 10 minutes, informing Sylar that he was booked on the next available flight. Taking the First Class ticket, last minute, would not be cheap, but he didn't care. He had nothing else to pay for. He had only to cover his own needs, which were limited right now. He thanked the Concierge, and resumed his packing.

Before he left the room, he noticed Bernard, the stuffed puppy Sylar had won for Selene at the carnival, lying on the bed. He went over, and picked it up. Holding the toy, he remembered the smile she had given him when he'd won it, even if he had cheated at the game. She never censured him, but accepted his gift as it was given, with love. He decided not to dispose of the stuffed puppy. He would leave it here. Perhaps the housekeeper would keep it for herself, or give it to a child she knew. Sylar tossed it back on the bed. He had been happy here. The memories of their laughter, love-making, plans for the future, had all vanished with her death. All he wanted now was revenge.

Sylar checked out of the hotel, and headed down the street. When he was a few blocks away, he found a dumpster in an alley and threw Selene's clothing away. He had gone through her purse, and removed her ID and a photo of her he hadn't been aware she had. It must have been taken a few years ago, but it showed well her turquoise eyes he so wanted to remember. He slipped the photo and the ID into his chest pocket, then he tossed the purse in the dumpster as well.

Sylar hailed a taxi, and told the driver to take him to the airport. During the journey, he thought about his loss. The woman who had become his soul, who had helped him see his potential, was gone. He didn't like to use the word dead. His kind didn't die. Eventually, his thoughts would be filled with the various ways he would torture and kill those responsible for Selene's death. Noah Bennet. Nathan Petrelli. He would keep his word to Selene, and spare Peter Petrelli's life. His loyalty to his brother could not be faulted, even if he failed them in his promise.

And there was Claire Bennet. He and Claire had a past already, long before he had met Selene. Back then, he could not kill the young former cheerleader. Perhaps he felt he owed her something, for the power he had stolen from her. But he also knew that Selene had liked the Bennet girl. For that alone, he promised himself that he would not touch Claire. Perhaps, they were already on their way to a relationship where she would forgive him his misdeeds to her.

He remembered a conversation with Selene, where she had told him quite plainly that if he wanted peace in his soul, he would have to make amends to those he had injured. The dead were lost, of course. But he could make good to their families. And he would have to ask for their forgiveness. It seemed a formidable task, but she had assured him she would help in any way she could. Now she gone, and the need to ask forgiveness was gone as well.

The taxi pulled up to the doors of Sylar's airline. He paid the driver, and entering the concourse, headed for check-in. The clerk at the counter issued Sylar his ticket, and directed him to Security for boarding clearance. Once in the departures concourse, Sylar went to a bar and ordered a drink. He sipped it slowly, until he heard his flight called. His First Class status got him secondary boarding rights, after the young and elderly. As he entered the aircraft, he noticed the look of appreciation the flight attendant gave him as she perused his boarding pass a bit longer than necessary. He was used to the looks women gave him. He would smile, maybe even flirt back. But his heart wasn't it in today.

Sylar, formerly known as Gabriel Grey, no longer had a heart.

* * *

The flight attendant walked the aisle, checking on her passengers, and seeing to their needs. Sylar sat in his comfortable First Class seat, fingers pressing against his forehead, while he stared out the window at passing clouds. His thoughts were not here, but in another place, with Selene.

* * *

It was the evening after their visit to the carnival. Sylar lay relaxing in the big king size bed. He casually watched Selene as she dried her wet-from-the-shower hair, talking on about the day, and the fun they'd had. He wasn't really listening, he had to admit. He was busy admiring her beauty, her grace of movement, the blackness of her hair, the brilliance of her eyes. Her smile and laughter as she talked about his actions to get her the stuffed animal entranced him. He didn't feel arousal as he watched her. It was something more. It was something that, three weeks ago, would have been as foreign to him as playing with kids at a park. Selene, in her own way, had brought Sylar a peace and he didn't want to lose that.

"Sylar, are you even listening to me?" She tossed the towel into the bathroom, and grabbing Bernard, jumped on the bed. "Sometimes I worry about you." She lay across the bed, resting her head on his thigh. She tossed the puppy into the air, caught him, and then hugged him. Sylar ran the fingers of one hand through her damp hair. He played with the tendrils that wrapped themselves around his fingers, seemingly of their own accord.

"You know, we should leave New York," Selene suggested.

"Where would you want to go?" he asked.

"Hmm, Europe, I think. Greece. The cradle of civilization." She looked up into his face. "Think of it, Sylar. We could get a villa overlooking the bay in Santorini. Watch the sun set while sipping ouzo. Wouldn't that be perfect? No Bennets, no Petrellis, no one to tell us what to do." She chuckled. "We could help the local fishermen increase their catches!"

Sylar laughed. Using their powers to help the citizens of some Greek island with their fishing. Only Selene would think like that. It would never have been his idea.

She turned, resting her cheek on his thigh, and looked up at him. "And what is wrong with that?"

His hand continued playing with her hair, as he smiled at her. Selene could eventually become the better half of him, if he let her. Could he be that open with her? Had he been able to, with anyone? "There's nothing wrong with it. Greece might a nice place to hang out for awhile."

Selene sensed the uncertainty of Sylar's mind. She knew that anyplace but here would be better for both of them. Even she needed a break. After accepting a few missions, she wanted to spend some time in a quiet place, and with her new companion, where better than a place that was known for its hospitality. Selene sensed a change of direction in Sylar's thoughts. She let him raise her up by the shoulders so that he could kiss her. She felt his lips move down her cheek to her neck, nibbling the sensitive skin there. There would no more talk tonight.

* * *

The flight attendant leaned forward. "Sir, is there anything you need? Sir?"

Sylar was angry that his thoughts had been interrupted. He turned abruptly, glaring at her, his eyes narrowed. "No....thank you," he said, grinning unpleasantly, and turned back to the window.

She stepped back, offering a nervous 'excuse me', and continued down the aisle, mentally telling herself not to bother seat 3A again.

Sylar, unaware of how much he had frightened the flight attendant, decided he would let Danko know that he was terminating their partnership. He might balk, but Sylar would remind him that at least it wasn't HE whom Sylar would be terminating. Then he would hunt for Nathan. How he would deal with him, he hadn't quite decided yet. Finally on his list, was Bennet. That would be sticky, taking into consideration Selene's friendship with Claire.

* * *

By the time Sylar had reached Washington, it was late evening. He'd found a very comfortable hotel, and checked into a two room suite. It felt oddly empty without Selene. She would have looked around, pointing out the little extras. For someone who seemed to personally have little, she enjoyed getting the luxuries with the money she'd made, spending freely with what she viewed could be easily earned again. Sylar knew the money he had would last him a long while, provided he didn't go crazy with it. His needs were simple though.

After he'd showered, he lay in bed, thinking about his future. He'd have to call Danko, but just not yet. He knew the hardcore agent would not like what Sylar had to tell him, but he didn't care. It was his life, and his choice, but only for himself, now that Selene was no longer in the picture. He didn't have her wishes to consider. He felt nothing, his heart being shut down and incapable of feeling anything but anger, hatred, and the desire to kill again. But she would still be a part of him nonetheless. So clearly, he remembered the times she would massage his shoulders, and sliding her arms around him, she would lean against his back and whisper enticements in his ear, tickling him, until he relented and made love with her.

His eyes filled with tears he didn't think he had in him. Angrily, he willed his emotions to turn cold. Memories were one thing, reality was something altogether different. If he was going to get his revenge, he had to be heartless, calculating, brutal. His sleep that night was undisturbed by dreams of any kind.

* * *

A week later, Sylar finally called Danko, who railed at him for leaving Washington, especially without telling him first. He told Sylar to meet him at a park near Building 26. Sylar agreed, but said little more than that. He checked out of the hotel and took a cab to the meeting place.

A couple of hours had passed with Sylar sitting on a bench, waiting for Danko to arrive. When he finally showed up, the first thing he did was berate Sylar for being out in public. As far as the world knew, Sylar was dead. Agent Taub was the man whose place Sylar took. Danko told him in no uncertain terms that he was to remain Taub, or he would be hunted like the rest of the Specials. Sylar wanted to tell him to go to hell, but for some reason, his instincts told him to appear to go along. He shape shifted into Taub, with Danko watching satisfied that he still had control over Sylar.

Danko would never know about Sylar's experiences of the past weeks, nor would he know the plans Sylar had for the next few to come. But soon, everyone would realize that the wishes of the world's inhabitants would mean nothing to a man who controlled the powers he had. He just had to be in the position of someone who cared. Sylar's power-hungry mind envisioned himself as President of the United States, the most powerful man in the world, and he would be, in more ways than one. They never should have taken from him what he loved most, because now he would not be satisfied with less than everything.

* * *

Noah visited the morgue in Building 26. He walked over to the holding slots, and pulled one of the drawers out from the wall. He looked down at Selene. Her body had been cleaned of the soot and blood that marred her beauty. He regretted having to kill her, but she refused to step aside from the man he had vowed to capture again. It was Sylar he had wanted, and she had gotten in the way. Noah appreciated the friendship Selene had built with Claire. Whether or not his relationship with his daughter would ultimately suffer because of this, he couldn't tell yet. He didn't feel any animosity from her since that day. But he knew that Claire liked Selene, and that made him feel remorse for taking that friend away.

Noah came here just once before, right after Sylar had been killed. Or apparently so. Something nagged at him that maybe, just maybe, his worst enemy was not dead. Yet he had seen his body. It lay here also, but oddly, he had never wanted to see it. His request for a DNA scan was being considered, but bureaucracy moved slowly. Still, when he had visited and checked on Selene's body once prior, he wondered why. Did he expect to find the effect worn off? Had he wanted to see her regenerate?

Noah's eyes scanned Selene's body. Still no sign of regeneration. She was truly dead, and it only confirmed to Noah that they now had an effective way to handle the Specials. He started to push the table on which her body lay back into the wall slot, but he checked her over once more. She was still pale, still cold and still dead. He pushed the table into the slot, and slammed the door, shutting out the last memory of the woman who had aligned herself with Sylar, and paid the price. Sylar was death to anyone who got near him.

That evening, on the day after Noah Bennet had left the morgue, the body he had inspected lay quiet and motionless, except for the tiniest movement of a little finger. And then it was still.

**The End....or is it?**

**A/N: well, that is the end, my lovely readers. I never said it previously, but I had this story take place in an imaginary two to three week period between when Sylar started working with Danko, and up to the time when he had personal doubts about himself, and he was in the park, sitting on the bench. I was trying to give Sylar a reason for his ending the partnership with Danko, explain why he always seemed to have money, clothing and a place to live, gave him a reason for his strong hatred for Nathan (enough to ruthlessly cut his throat) and Noah, and finally, why he let Peter live at the end of An Invisible Thread, when he could have easily killed him as well.**

**Sylar and Selene's theme song, one I listened to often while writing their scenes: **

**Foreigner, "I want to know what love is". I thought it appropriate.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! **


End file.
